King of ALL Hills
by Ferd0808
Summary: The story of a young rookie fighting his way to the top of the WWE. Facing friends, foes, and betrayals, can he survive it all and achieve his goal of being on top of the world?PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Welcome to RAW

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this novel. Except for Derek Russo.

**A/U:** This is my first piece so go easy on me :). I hope you enjoy and please read and review for me. Thanks

**King of ALL Hills**

Chapter 1: Welcome to RAW

"Welcome everyone to Monday Night RAW! Here we are fresh off a memorable Wrestlemania King," said Jim Ross "and if last night was of any indication of what to come, we should have an exciting show tonight."

"No doubt about it JR, I'm looking forward to tonight! Especially for Melina to show off her new championship! OH BABY!" said Jerry.

"I know you are so let's get this show started before King loses control…"

The lights were bright in the hallways; couldn't imagine what they would be like out in the ring. The WWE…I dreamt of this moment my whole career to finally wrestle in the same ring with some of the greats past, present, and future. My first impression was that the superstars didn't take kind to "rookies" joining the roster due to the cold hearted looks that were shot my way. However I wasn't going to let them intimidate me I thought. I was here to make an impression and leave a mark they would not forget.

Suddenly I walked past the legend killer Randy Orton as he stared me down and in an attempt to strike fear in me, he jumped forward at me to make me jump back. I did and fell back into the cold and hard chest of what felt to be a taller giant. Just the feeling of hitting the figure behind me led me to believe that it was a monster. My assumption was proven right when the evil face I met when I turned around turned out to be Snitsky. His eyes were filled with fire and evil. The heartbeat within me rose quickly as I almost fainted. However desperately I was able to redeem composure and quickly headed for Mr. McMahon's office.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Uh, yes come in." a voice appeared.

As I entered Vince McMahon was on the phone apparently talking to someone who had frustrated him.

"Now _YOU_ listen to me! I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon! You will do what I say or I will fire your ass you hear me?!"

_Slams down phone_

He stared at me with a puzzled look as if I was some fan who snuck his way into his office. At a lost for words, so nervous of who I was standing in front of I tried to say something gently.

"Um…Hi…Sir…my name is D- Derek Russo…" I said timidly

"Oh yes your that Russell kid I've been hearing about. Let me tell you nothing but positive things coming from scouts surrounding you." said the Chairman

"Actually Sir… It's Russo" I corrected him.

"Oh well then those must have been things about someone else. Now let's see Derek Russo…Is that your stage name too?" he said with a grin.

"Uh stage name?" I replied

"You know the name that the fans will get to hear when you enter the ring…if you're lucky enough that is." he shot back at me with such a chilling blow.

"Oh I haven't really thought about that but yeah I guess so."

"Hardy Boyz"

"Excuse me sir?" I was confused at his response.

"Matt and Jeff are going to take your hand and show you the ropes around here. Kind of like mentors."

"Mr. McMahon with all due respect, I fought through the chumps down in the minors, I don't need babysitters watching over me."

Right there I realized I made a mistake. Here I was my first day and I've just stood up to my boss Vince McMahon, the chairmen, one of the most feared people I have ever seen. I could only hope for the best at this point with him that being that he tells me to Get the Hell Out Of His Office!

"Listen Junior, I'm your boss and more importantly the man who can take you out of this league in 1 second. So I suggest you watch your mouth around me and do what I tell you! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUTTA HERE AND THIS BUSINESS ALL TOGETHER!"

**A/U:** So there is the first chapter of many more to come. Please leave me reviews on how to improve or maybe where to lead to. Chapter 2 is on the way as I have already started writing it. So keep you posted :).


	2. Hardy Boyz

Chapter 2: The Hardy Boyz

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hello? Matt? Jeff?" I asked still shaking from my conference with Vince.

"It's the new guy" Jeff said.

"Babysitters." Matt said.

How could he of heard me? That was nearly 10 minutes ago and it was in a closed door conference with the chairman. Does the whole roster that I was verbally abused by Vince? My facial expression showed the Hardys that I was truly an intimidated rookie.

Jeff finally broke the silence. "You'd be surprised how quickly news gets around here."

"Listen guys I'm not trying to start off on the wrong foot so let me just start off by saying that my name is Derek…Derek Russo." I offered my hand out to them for a handshake. They both stared at my hand for a little bit to think about if I was worth their knowledge. That's what it appeared like to me at least.

Finally Matt shook my hand with a smile on his face. "Alright you're cool with us I guess. Mainly because we've heard you're one high flyer. Not to mention a big boy with some strength it looks like."

"Thanks." I offered my hand to Jeff and I guess it was because he didn't come off as a strong guy but his grip nearly broke my fingers. However, in shock, I tried not to show any pain.

"So are we going to be doing tag team matches together? Or become a 3-man team?" I said anxiously.

"Relax rookie. We aren't going to just throw you into matches with us. You're inexperienced and show the composure of a 6 year old." Jeff responded in a threatening way. "You may not even get your time to show. Only the lucky few get the chance, just the chance to prove themselves!" I realized that nothing in this business comes easy. I was going to have to show everyone that I'm not just another untalented rookie. Jeff had made it clear that to everyone else I was just another slot-filler that could be sent out of here in one second.

"Ok. So then what will I be doing?" I asked still being anxious.

Matt looked like he was getting enjoyment out of this situation. "You? You're going to be shown the ropes like Vince said. Remember Derek look with your eyes not with your hands."

Great so this is how it is going to begin for me. Watching from the sidelines as the Hardy Boyz get all of the action in the ring. I felt like I should buy myself a cheerleader outfit because that is basically all I would be doing it seemed like. The only thought that made this seem better was the fact that it would be with the Hardy Boyz, men I watched and centered my style of fighting around. The knowledge that I could gain from them would benefit me in the future.

"GET YOUR GEAR ON!" I awoke from my daydreaming to Matt's raised voice. He stared at me with the look that I didn't have what it took to make it in this business and that this was just a side gimmick. I finally got a chance to take a good look around the locker room. The first thing I took a good look at was myself in the mirror. Expecting to see this big tough wrestler I became disappointed that I still saw the same old dirty blonde haired kid that I am. There was a shower, a table for injuries, a TV, and three lockers. I knew that the first two belonged to Matt, Jeff, and but I was shocked to find out that I had my own locker. Feeling like this was a gift I quickly unloaded my things in there. My plain old black shirt that I imagined would have my name on it some day, my basketball shorts I wrestled in (tights didn't suit me) my Nike's, and a picture that included my brother.

Jason was his name. My family has not ever been the same since he lost his life fighting for our lives in Iraq. The day we received the news is still a clear image in my mind. One that I shy away from however, mainly due to the fact that the thought of my parents, my sister and I in tears is a painful memory to bring up none the less. However I keep Jason's image with me because he brings up the great moments we shared together instead of the memories that we lost.

I didn't expect them to know anything about Jason but I responded to there words of "Is that like your gay lover or something?" with fury.

"Fuck you man that is my brother who I lost in Iraq!" I could sense that they were both shocked that I responded the way I did and that they were both guilty that they had just picked fun of something that is inappropriate.

"Oh man, I feel like an ass now. Sorry Derek I didn't know that he was a war victim. My bad man I'm sorry about that." Maybe it was a bad way to respond to his comment because I felt bad too.

"It's okay. You're not the reason that he isn't here anymore." It felt cheesy saying that but I got the feeling that they realized that I had a fiery temper in me.

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is complete! Chapter 3 is coming as Derek gets ready to witness the action. Remember that in this story the WWE is all real including the fighting. Keep you posted :).


	3. First Impression

**A/N:** So here it is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy it please read and review for me. It would help a lot for the future. Enjoy 

Chapter 3: First Impression

As we headed down to the ring through the hallways, I still had no information on who the Hardys were fighting.

"You guys want to tell me who we are fighting?"

"Jeff and I are fighting Cryme Tyme. You are fighting nobody." said Matt as him nor did Jeff look at me at all during our trip down to the ring. I got the cold feeling that they were not pleased with watching over me.

"Ok listen these guys have proven over the last month or two that they are going to do anything to win, including bending the rules." Jeff said talking to Matt and Matt only. I felt like I should let them know that I got their backs if and when they need it. Even though I had no idea on what I would do to help them out.

"So we should keep an eye on them at all times. I pitched in. Matt and Jeff both stopped walking and glared at me. Their faces were intimidating to me. Both stared with the look of annoyance and a loss of patience. But then, Jeff said something that surprised me and even surprised his brother Matt as well.

"Fine Derek if you want to witness what Cryme Tyme and the WWE are about your own way then go ahead, but when you are being double teamed and beaten senseless with blood dripping down your face, you better find your own damn way out of it." His words shot me down and ultimately kept me quiet the rest of the way to the ring. I never heard words as innocent as those sound so violent at the same time. For the rest of the way down to the ring the brothers talked strategy as I just listened and looked straight ahead. One thing that came across as a surprise to me was that all of the superstars kept to their groups. There were the groups consisting of 2 or 3 superstars that just talked to each other, the divas all near each other, and the more intimidating superstars that were too focused on them self to chat with others.

As we passed these groups and others just hanging around backstage, they all had mixed responses for me. The divas stared at me with smiles and some playing with their hair. Almost as if they were also examining me to see what I was about. The groups with friends of 2 or 3 superstars, most of them just stared at me with the look of disgust and disbelief that another "rookie" was filling in a slot. Which was true, I had been filling in the spot for the injured Carlito.

It was time. Here we were standing at the entrance ready to make our way down to the ring to the famous Hardy Boyz music. Then the music started to play. Matt turned to me "Alright Russo, remember stay out of the ring and observe for tonight." Then they dashed out to the stage. I quickly followed them out as the crowd roared. The sound of the crowd and the music blasting in our ear nearly made me lose my hearing. At a lost for words I froze. The brothers were doing their usual entrance moves and saluting the crowd while I just stood there watching them. All I could do was watch and follow behind them. The walk to the ring was amazing. Fans were holding their hands out waiting for the hand of the superstars. They would have to settle for my hand however. They didn't care though as I slapped their hands and followed the Hardys down.

Then after they were done with their turnbuckle moves as I waited down below ring level, the music of Cryme Tyme played. JTG and Shad came down to the ring in their usual way except when they hit the canvas. Both came over to me, stared at me from the turn buckle and ropes and made the action of the thumb running across the throat signaling that I was going to go through hell in the WWE. Surprisingly Matt and Jeff came to my defense forcing them to turn around and face the Hardys face to face. A brief stare down led to a punch by JTG to Jeff as the match was under way.

Punch after Punch, slam after slam, the Hardys seem to be in control the whole match. Both Hardys grabbed Shad and through him over the top rope out to the other side. JTG whipped in the turnbuckle as Matt got down on all fours, Jeff ran across and true poetry in motion was executed. I slammed my hand down on the canvas pumped up. However everyone seemed to forget about Shad as he turned me around and clothes lined me and knocked me out cold. The whiplash was tremendous.

"Oh my God, King" said JR "This young man is here observing and is brutally hit."

I awoke several minutes later to see that Cryme Tyme was in control as they seem to have something in mind. A missed punch to Jeff Hardy led to JTG knocking out the referee. Cryme Tyme took advantage by lining up a chair shot to Matt and Jeff. Dazed I decided I wasn't going to let it end like this I entered the ring with another chair and smashed the skull of JTG as he was caught by surprised. Shad realizing something was up turned around to see me running full speed at him as I speared him out of the ring with me. Both our bodies tumbled to the ground. Matt and Jeff, also surprised, seized the opportunity as Matt landed the Twist of Fate to the bloody JTG, leading to Jeff nailing the Swanton Bomb.

Ref dazed from the shot counted _1! 2! 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Lilian Garcia said "Here are your winners, Matt and Jeff, THE HARDY BOYZ!"

**A/N: **Well thanks for reading, please review for me it would help a lot. Chapter 4 is about to be started and it should be filled with more intense action and other exciting twists.


	4. The Apprentice over The Master

**A/N:** Chapter 4 coming at you. Thank you for reading. Hopefully you'll continue to follow my story, I'd appreciate it. But enough of that have fun reading :).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters besides Derek Russo. I also do not own Russo's entrance music, The Wicked End by Avenged Sevenfold.

Chapter 4: The Apprentice over The Master

_Bam! _

The Hardys had pushed me into the locker room as I stumbled into the wall hard. In pain, my body collapsed to the ground. Slowly I picked myself up and stared them in the eyes. My lip was being bitten by my teeth as I tried not to show any quivering.

Matt stepped forward "What the hell were you doing!" he shouted "When one of us gives you an order you follow it through. You're inexperienced, rookie. Those guys could've ripped you apart. Lucky for you, a chair was in your hands and the element of surprise. We don't you to not have a target on your back within your first day, which will end up with you in an ambulance. Do you hear me?!"

With frustration and intimidation I responded with "If it wasn't for me taking out Cryme Tyme, both of your skulls would've been busted open. So why the fuck are you yelling at me?!" I asked still shaking in fear. My eyes focused on Jeff for a little bit. The expression on his face showed that he was worried of what would happen. He stepped forward a bit closer to me and Matt just in case something was going to happen.

_Smack!_

Matt's hand hit me right on my left cheek leaving a bright read mark on the side of my face. Stunned at his action I slowly turned back with my tail between my legs like a dog. "We went out of our way to take you under our wings to show you what to do and how to do things here so that you can have the promising career that many see in you. So shape up newbie and get it together because you got a long bumpy road ahead of you." Matt said as he stormed to the shower part of the locker room.

I stood there looking straight ahead at the door, holding every inch of frustration and anger inside of me. Jeff stepped closer to me and tried to give me some comforting words "Look he's just mad at the situation. He doesn't like when people go against his word, especially in front of millions of fans. I guess it makes him look vulnerable. However you showed some heart and courage out there, I like that…keep it up newbie." His words somewhat comforted me. I got changed into my street clothes and made my way out to my car. To my surprise some fans were their cheering as I made my way out. I waved to them; fasten my seat belt and left.

As I entered the arena in Arlington, Texas on my second week, the superstars were greeted by the info that Chris Masters would be joining us on RAW. Grunts and moans could be heard; however I took this opportunity to my advantage. It occurred to me that I would experience a long time of just watching, unless my actions influenced the situation to turn in my favor.

[Chris Masters's entrance plays

"Well here he his King" said JR "newly acquired Chris Masters, The Masterpiece, is out here with a cocky look on his face."

"Why wouldn't he be JR? He's the masterpiece. His body is a work of art!" replied Jerry Lawler.

"Ladies and gentleman, the wait is no longer, you RAW fans have a treat. The Masterpiece has returned with his Masterlock Challenge! So who has the marbles to step up to the plate?" Masters asked.

After a brief period of silence The Wicked End played. The crowd and Masters were in confusion wondering who was taking the challenge. "Wait a minute, it's that new kid that's with the Hardys!" said JR.

"Yea he's in for some pain and trouble." King implied.

"If it isn't the new Hardy Boy…what's your name kid?" Masters said in a cocky way.

"Derek—" I was cut off as Masters pulled back his microphone

"Derek Hardy. Well you—"he was cut off when I ripped the microphone back.

"Derek Russo!" I yelled and glared at him.

He chuckled a little bit and followed with "For your sake I hope you can break this lock."

I sat down in the chair, he locked his arms into the position and the ref counted out 3, 2, and 1. He lifted me out of the chair with such intensity and power. To the fans I appeared to be a rag doll as he kept pulling me up and down trying to squeeze the life out of me. The pain was excruciating, I felt the urge to tap but the thought of me failing and losing my shout made stronger. Desperately I rose to my feet and pushed outward with all my might. Slowly his grip was slipping as with my last ounce of strength I pushed and broke the grip and the Masterlock. Masters fell to the ground and crouched in the corner with amazement. In fury of my victory he ran at me a hit a straight shot to my forehand. I dropped like a ton of bricks. Laying on the mat dazed and shaken up I could see both Matt and Jeff coming to my rescue. However Masters caught them coming out of the corner of his eye and scrambled to the entrance, barely escaping.

Later that night I was attending ringside with the Hardys rematch against Cryme Tyme. Everything was appearing to go great until when Jeff went to the top rope to land the Swanton Bomb. Masters came running down to the ring and tossed Jeff off the top rope to the canvas. I rushed into the ring as Masters dashed to the outside. We met and exchanged fist shots. I kicked him in the stomach and gave him a Spin-out powerbomb, a move that I called The Wicked End. Then climbed up to the top turnbuckle, crowd going nuts, and did a backflip onto Masters. Jeff Hardy picked him self up, the ref distracted by the action outside the ring did not see Shad unload a chair shot to the skull of Jeff.

_1! 2! 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Lilian's voice came out "Here are your winners Cryme Tyme!"

**A/N**: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Now it's going to be hard to get this next chapter out with all of the distraction I got going on but I will try to get it out as soon as possible so bare with me. Keep you posted.


	5. Coach Me If You Can

**A/N**: Okay so here is chapter 5. The next chapters are going to be hard to write simply because I won't have a lot of time. However I'll try my best to get it out a.s.a.p. Hope you continue to read. After you're done please review me! It would be appreciated. Thanks.

Chapter 5: Coach Me If You Can

The walk back to the locker room was quiet both between the three of us and in the hallways. I was afraid that my face would become friendly with the wall again. We reached the locker room door and as it opened I quickly dashed to my locker and followed up "Damn, I smell. I'm going to take a shower." Jeff was in too much pain to respond and Matt nodded at me almost as if to say "Yea it'd be best if you did."

I turned on the shower but didn't get in. Instead my body was against the wall, peaking out at the Hardys to see or hear what they were talking about.

"Jeff we got to do something about this." Matt demanded "This kid can fight; he's shown that he has good moves and he isn't afraid of anyone, any heights, or any limits."

"Yea I know it's clear what we got to do."

"What?"

"Give him some fights. It will benefit him and benefit us." Jeff suggested.

Matt moaned "Ah, he's just going to get hurt. I mean the only experience of physical contact to his body so far for him is just a punch from Masters."

"Should we give him a try?" Jeff asked

"No! He's is not ready. When he is ready then we will give him that shot." Matt declared.

I turned off the shower and got dressed. When I walked out I didn't see them arguing. Instead Matt headed towards the shower and Jeff laid on the table in pain. Normally I would've asked Jeff if he was okay but he has faced more pain then this before. The same farewell was given from me. This time however I turned and waved to Matt and Jeff. Both just nodded as I left the arena.

It was week 3 as The Hardys and I were making our way down to the ring. I had no idea why.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and welcome to Monday Night RAW. The Hardy Boyz along with their trainee are making their way down to the ring." said JR.

"From what we have seen JR, I don't know if trainee is the right word." Replied King

Matt took a microphone a stated "Coach get out here now! We want a match against Cryme Tyme at Backlash."

The three of us waited until we heard Coachman's music play. He yelled at the Hardys "Who the hell do you think you are?! I am the Executive Assistant of Mr. McMahon. You show me some respect!" boos were heard throughout the arena. "However I have taken notice to this feud that has seemed to develop and I'm willing to make a match for you four. So at Backlash—"

He stopped talking because he could see Cryme Tyme enter the ring from behind.

The ring had turn into a war zone as Cryme Tyme and The Hardy Boyz were exchanging shots. This was my chance to prove that I had what it takes I jumped in the fight and started punching JTG. Punch after punch, it was getting tiring. Then Chris Masters dashed past Coach, giving him a shoulder bump. He ran to the ring and started unleashing brutal shots to my forehead.

Security hurried down to the ring trying to break up this slugfest. "Security pin these men to the ground!" They followed through with Coach's order. All six of us were pressured into the ground by security. The crowd began to boo. They wanted to see some blood out of one of us. Coach took control of the ring "Everyone will now listen to me. Cryme Tyme, how dare you interrupt me when I'm speaking. The Hardys, you will show me respect. Chris Masters, if you ever make physical contact with me, I will make sure your ass is fired!"

I could tell that the only time Coach felt big was the time that nobody could hurt him. He continued to yell "Now you all want to beat each other senseless? Well you got your wish. This Sunday at Backlash, it's going to be Team Extreme vs. Cryme Tyme and Chris Masters…IN A TLC MATCH!" He left the ring grinning and proud of what he had done. The crowd went crazy at the announcement. The three of us angrily stared at Cryme Tyme and Masters.

Later that night Jeff Hardy had a singles match with Shad. Jeff demanded that Matt and I would stay backstage. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to win this match without any outside interference or help. Jeff slammed the door behind him. Not in anger just pumped up for his match. During his match I nervously sat there watching the fight but also looking out of the corner of my eye to see what Matt was doing. His eyes didn't move the whole match; they were focused on the TV. He jumped out of his seat "LET'S GO" and dashed out of the room. I took a quick look to see Cryme Tyme and Masters beating up on Jeff. I ran after Matt as we both made our way down the ramp to the ring. He slid in the ring and I mimicked his action. All three of the enemies quickly got out of the ring, made their way up the ramp with grins on their faces. This had turn into hatred more then a fight.

**A/N**: So there is chapter 5 for you. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave me reviews they would be greatly appreciated. Chapter 6 as I mentioned is going to be hard to get out with the time I have but I promise that as soon as it's finished I will post it up. Thanks and as always keep you posted :).


	6. My First Match!

Chapter 6: My First Match?!

My legs felt weak as I walked into the arena of my first PPV and my first Backlash. Mr. McMahon gave all six of us the previous RAW off to make sure that we were completely healthy and ready to fight. When I opened the door to our locker room, the Hardys were strategizing about the match. Matt was finishing up so I jumped in to here whatever information I could. "Remember that we all got each others backs out there. Know your surroundings, stay on your opponent and most importantly, always keep one eye on the ladder in the middle of the ring." I nodded my head. "Ok now get dressed, we're up next." Matt finished.

I did just that and as soon as my shirt was over my head they headed out the door. I quickly followed them trying to get my shirt on also. We reached the entrance, my whole body was shaking. Both the Hardys turned to me as Matt said "Look Derek, you're not alone out there. Yes this is a TLC match, one that can make or break your career, but we got your back out there." His words were heart warming but not enough to make me stop shaking. However our music played and it was go time!

The crowd was roaring at the sound of the Hardys music.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a TLC match." Lilian said "Making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 670 lbs, Team Extreme!"

"Well King here come The Hardys along with Derek Russo and you got to feel concerned about Derek due to the fact that this is technically his first match!" said JR.

"Right JR, this kid could have his career end in his first match! Luckily for him he's got the only men who have experience in TLC matches on his side." replied King.

The walk down to the ring was not making my nervousness any easier. The fans screaming with their hands out, the ladders, tables and chairs lined outside the ring, and the bag hanging above the ring all made me sweat. Literally as soon as our feet were planted on the canvas, Cryme Tyme's music was played. The three of them ran down to the ring and immediately started the fight.

"Well here we go King, Cryme Tyme and Masters started this match right away as you see the punches to the skulls of Team Extreme." Said JR

The Hardy Boyz were tossed out of the ring as Cryme Tyme followed them out of the ring to take the action close to the fans. Masters however was satisfied of fighting me inside the ring. I was Irish whipped into the ropes as Masters caught me in mid air lifted me above his head and power bombed me into the canvas. Meanwhile on the outside the Hardys seemed to regain control and momentum. JTG showing off to the crowd, turned around to see Jeff dropkick a chair into his skull. With JTG out of the picture the Hardys threw Shad into the corner barricade. Matt quickly went on all fours calling for Poetry in Motion. Jeff ran full speed jumped off Matt's back at Shad. However at the last second Shad ducked leading to Jeff Hardy flying into the crowd onto the concrete ground. Immediately Jeff held his back as he was in pain.

Matt got up but went right back down to the ground after a hard clothesline from Shad. JTG was busy setting up a table on the outside in which he called Shad to bring over Matt to. Shad lifted him on his shoulders and chucked him off through the table. Masters had come back into the ring with a chair and Cryme Tyme brought in a ladder behind him. The Masterpiece sprinted toward me using his momentum to swing his chair. My eyes lit up as I saw him come at me so desperately I fell to the ground causing the chair to bounce off the rope and back into Masters skull. Dazed and loopy I grabbed his head and landed a bulldog right on the chair.

_Smash!_

Cryme Tyme had ran a ladder into my face. Consciousness had left me. They took advantage of the opportunity by climbing the ladder. However a mistake that even I knew was bad was performed by Cryme Tyme. Instead of one waiting on the bottom to guard the ladder, both JTG and Shad had started to climb the ladder. Matt quickly entered the ring and drop kicked the ladder leading both men to fall out of the ring and Shad through the announcers table.

"OH MY GOD KING!" yelled JR "Shad just fell from the top of the ladder in the middle of the ring, right into our laps here on the outside of the ring through a table!"

"Looks like we aren't even safe out here!" added King

Jeff who climbed over the barricade back onto the fighting side went over to JTG with an idea. He set up a table on the outside and quickly laid JTG's body onto it. Now Jeff went back into the ring and slowly, in pain, climbed the ladder. The crowd went nuts as Jeff yelled out to the crowd. However his dare devil attempt was cut off when Master's climbed up the other side of the ladder and slammed Jeff off the top of the ladder down to the ground. The impact of the canvas led to both man squirming in pain. I regained conscious and decided that it was time for me to be brave. So I climbed to the top of the ladder looked down at JTG and without any regrets I performed a back flip off the ladder. At the last moment JTG quickly removed himself from the table. My body slammed through the table and folded up like an accordion. The crowd was out of their seats, some cheering the sight of the impact and some in concern to see if I still had a pulse.

"OH MY LORD KING! We have now witnessed to bodies fall through a table right in front of us!"

Back in the middle of the ring Matt nervously looked outside to see if I was alright. Just as he was about to leave the ring and attend to me, he was caught from behind in the Masterlock. He intensely moved back and forth trying to escape. The painful submission move was locked in for a good 30 seconds until Jeff entered the ring with a chair. To the crowd it appeared that he was swinging at Matt, but just as they planned, Matt ducked at the last second, hitting a blindsided Masters. The shot to the forehead opened up Masters as blooded poured out. He fell out of the ring leaving the Hardys in the ring by themselves. However Matt still down in pain left Jeff to be the only capable fighter left. He headed his way up the ladder with pain slowing him down. Finally at the top of the ladder he was in reaching distance of the bag. One hand was place on the bag and as the other hand came up JTG pushed the ladder from below leading to Jeff now just like Cryme Tyme to fall over the other side of the ring through two tables stacked up by Cryme Tyme previously.

Now JTG appeared to be the only able bodied man alive. He climbed his way up in pain as well. With one more step to go Matt started his way up the other side, when he met JTG at the top the two superstars exchanged shots to the head. Finally the back and forth punching was ended by a head butt by Matt. He grabbed JTG's head and did his signature Twist of Fate yell followed by a Twist of Fate off the top of the ladder down to the canvas. JTG and Matt were out cold as the roar of the fans never seemed any louder. I thought the sound barrier might have been broken. Finally after a brief period of no movement by any of the six competitors, Masters had crawled into the ring holding his head. He set up the fallen ladder and made his way up. Noticing that the match could be over I dashed into the ring climbed the other side of the ladder and met Masters at the top just like the Matt vs. JTG match up. Same sequences of punches were repeated between the two of us. Eventually I landed a double fisted pound to his head. Using all the strength I had, I lifted Masters on my shoulder and landed a powerful Wicked End off the top of the ladder. When both bodies hit the canvas, you could see a slope was created. The impact was so big that the two of us had actually dented the ring.

Matt quickly headed up the ladder with nobody insight. He used all of his strength to reach up and with both hands successfully pulled the bag of the ladder.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here are your winners, TEAM EXTREME!" yelled Lilian.

The three of us made our ways up the ramp both holding our sides and heads in pain and raising our hands in victory.

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed the exciting TLC match. Chapter 7 is underway. Please read and review. I would appreciate to hear what you guys think of the match.


	7. The Hardy Treatment

Chapter 7: The Hardy Treatment

The next week after the bloody TLC match was the first time that I had been given respect. As I entered the arena I came across some faces in which mixed vibes were given off. First I bumped into Shawn Michaels, literally. Normally I would've been stricken with fear; however I was feeling good about tonight. Instead I started off "Um, Hey Shawn. How's it going?" I didn't expect him to respond rather I thought he would just keep walking past me.

However to my surprise he answered with "Well, I can't complain…Hey! You're that Hardy kid that took it too the next level at Backlash right?"

"Oh, yea actually I'm not really a Hardy, the name's Derek Russo." I responded.

"You know I like what I see out of you. Courage, intensity, and the heart of a champion, it's all inside of you. Keep it up kid, looks like you got a bright future ahead of you." Michaels said.

"Wow uh, thanks Shawn that means a lot to hear that coming from you" I said bashfully. Well I'm going to get ready for tonight, see you around." I left off at.

Next superstar that confronted me was Mickie James. She came towards me excited and ecstatic. "Hey there Derek! I saw your match at Backlash and let me just say that you were very impressive out there." She said finishing with a wink.

"Oh" I chuckled a little "Thanks Mickie, I'm glad you liked my performance" I smiled.

She laughed and smiled at me then followed up with "Oh I did, well anyway I hope to, you know…see you around some time." She concluded with a flirtatious look.

"Yea definitely, see you soon." I finished up as I walked down the hallway backwards. A couple more feet then I turned around to be staring straight into the eyes of Randy Orton, the Legend Killer. It's funny, I wasn't as nervous as I was when I came across Shawn Michaels. I guess that was because Michaels was a legend and Orton was a Legend Killer. He stared in my eyes and said "I don't like you. To me you're just another rookie in way over his head. However I will give credit where credit is due. You showed no fear last night. Don't let it go to your head rookie." He walked away without looking back at me.

Orton's "words of wisdom" weren't going to bring me down however. I had felt good about my performance from last night…that was until I was greeted by the Hardys in our locker room. When I first entered I had a big smile on my face trying to remind them of last night. They were showing that they remembered by the pain they were in. My pain however was overpowered by my pride.

"So, how about last night?" I started.

"What about it?" Jeff answered

"Well it was a big fight, bodies flying, blood shed, we won." I responded.

"Yea we know newbie, but look shake it off now. We don't want you to be riding on last night. Tonight you got to put that behind you and focus on your match." Matt stated.

"My match? Against who?" I questioned.

"Mr. Kennedy." Matt said.

"Really? Didn't he win the Intercontinental Title last night?"

"Yea but relax. You'll be lucky if you're even considered a contender."

"Still, if I win don't you think I will be considered?"

Jeff butted in with "Derek it really doesn't work like that around here. You may get a shot at it, you may not. Realize thought that there are other guys who want a shot at his title and most of them deserve the shot over you."

I lowered my head a little in annoyance. Not because Jeff made it sound so bad for me, but because I knew he was right. I only have had one real match. Who am I to say that I deserve a shot yet?" Especially since I noticed while I was just a spectator that Carlito had been given two shots previously however just coming short due to outside interference. Instead of arguing more with Matt and Jeff I got my gear on quickly, perhaps too quick because I still had a good half hour until my match with Kennedy. So instead of just laying around with Matt and Jeff, the idea of exploring the arena more popped into my head. Make acquaintance with the other wrestlers.

"Hey Matt, do you mind if I go look around the arena?"

"For what?"

"Well, I don't know. Just to get a clearer look at the WWE."

"Whatever. Remember your match is soon. Don't be late to it, that's a big mistake…trust me on that."

"Yea, yea, yea" I said carelessly.

I walked first down the line of locker rooms. Only to be met by Carlito. He had a smirk on his face, thinking he was the best thing to walk down these halls.

"What?" I asked as he just stared me down.

"I hear that you got a match tonight against Kennedy. You know, I've been fighting just to get a shot at that title. Now that Kennedy is the new champion, well I'm going to get the shot at that title. See, you getting the contender spot over me…that's not cool."

"Carlito, I'm going to be honest with you…I could care less about how you think you deserve the title shot. I'm going to show you, Mr. McMahon, and everyone out there that, Mr. Kennedy will be staring at me in the other corner at Judgment Day! Now that….is cool." I concluded walking away with a smirk on my face.

A clock nearby showed that I had 3 minutes until my match. So I quickly hurried down to the ring for my match. My entrance music was blasted through the arena. I was running from side to side on the entrance platform to excite the crowd. It appeared to be working as the noise grew inside the arena. Slapping the hands of fans down to the ring followed by a slide into a ring and finally I threw up a fist to the crowd.

Mr. Kennedy did his usual entrance. I got the feeling that he was still not fond of me due to the fact that when he entered the ring he threw a straight shot to my head knocking me down.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Kennedy took advantage by continuously throwing blows to my head. Finally after about 7 punches, he lifted me up on my feet and Irish whipped me into the corner. I turned around to meet Kennedy's knee into my stomach. I dropped instantly in pain. It felt like all of my ribs had been shattered. Still shaken up by the shot to the ribs, Kennedy lifted me up to my feet, kicked me in the stomach and landed a DDT. Kennedy had been stricken with cockiness as he showed off to the crowd. Desperately I tried to catch him by surprise as I ran at him attempting a clothesline. However Kennedy dodged it to keep me running into the ropes. Then he was caught in the stomach by my boot. I lifted him up calling for The Wicked End. However just as I was about to perform it, Carlito ran down to the ring and clothesline me with such force. He apparently was also stricken with cockiness threw his fist up to the ground. Jealous that I had verbally abused him before, he picked me up, turned me around, and delivered his Backstabber.

With the match already finished due to disqualification, the ref was able to get Carlito out of the ring. Both Kennedy and my body laid in the middle of the ring motionless. However I got to my feet holding my back in pain and headed to the locker room.

"Hey! Where the hell were you guys?!" I yelled at the Hardys.

They looked at me in confusion. I continued with "Carlito goes out there and ruins my shot at the Intercontinental Title and you guys are nowhere in sight?"

Matt started "First of all I don't remember that being a number one contender match and second, you can't expect us to bail you out every time you're getting pounded. Take these situations as a chance to fight your way out of it!?

I turned and looked around in frustration because once again… he was right.

**A/N:** So there is chapter 7. Sorry it took longer then usual. I have family over so its been tough to write. However i finished this chapter, i will try to start the next one as soon as possible. Until then please REVIEW! Thanks as always, keep you posted. :)


	8. Beggar’s can be Chooser’s

Chapter 8: Beggar's can be Chooser's

Walking down the halls with my anger hangover, I realized that I could not sit back and let Carlito be the winner of last weeks incident. The door of Mr. McMahon was completely shut. As I was about to knock on his door, the image of him degrading me last time I entered his office popped into my head. However that embarrassing night could not keep me from my problems.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

He said the same response as last time.

"Uh, yes come in." This time he was not on the phone. Instead he was looking at a couple sheets of paper and evaluating them. He looked up at me and kind of grinned. He laughed a little "Ah, yes. Mr. Derek Russo. What can I do for you?" His question was actually said in a nice way. It allowed me to be somewhat confident.

"Mr. McMahon, Carlito last week ruined my match and my chance to show Kennedy that I can compete for his title. So I want a match against him tonight, 1 on 1."

He took a moment to consider the thought, "Well I see what you're saying, and it is unfair for him to ruin your match like that, so I'll tell you what, I will give you your match tonight. However since you want a shot at the Intercontinental Title so bad, the winner gets a shot at Mr. Kennedy's title at Judgment Day."

"Thanks Mr. McMahon, I won't fail!" I said leaving his office.

Excited by the news that I would have a payback match against Carlito, I almost knocked out Jeff when I entered our locker room. He fell back as I ran into the room. Confused about what has got me all worked up, Jeff started "What's up with you?"

"Well you know how Carlito robbed me of my title shot? I got him one on one tonight and the winner gets to face Kennedy at Judgment Day!" I said

Matt overheard the news from the back of the locker room "You serious?" I thought he would be furious due to how he didn't want me to get over my head early on. "That's amazing newbie, who you have to get on your knees for?" Jeff and Matt laughed.

I decided I'd laugh along "Ha ha, nope nobody…I guess Mr. McMahon feels I got screwed too."

"You asked Vince? Damn I thought you would've been too scared to go back in that office." Jeff added.

I continued to explain to both the Hardys that I wasn't going to let Vince intimidate me this time. The further on that I went into the story; the more they seemed to be impressed with my ability to request something from Vince. I finished up with how Vince set up the stipulation of the match as Matt said "You got to get ready you're up soon." My head turned towards the clock to see that I was up in 10 minutes. Quickly I unloaded my gear into my locker and threw on my attire. Without saying bye to Matt or Jeff, I dashed out of the locker room down to the ring.

When I reached the entrance, Carlito's music was playing throughout the arena. Peeking out I could see he was already in the ring. My music was cued on and I ran out to the stage. Jumping from side to side, the crowd rose to their feet cheering me on. Down the ramp I went as I slapped the new hands of fans. To my surprise when I slid in the ring, Carlito already came at me and started the fight with punches. Backing me up onto the ropes he Irish whipped me from one side to the other. Off the rebound, he picked me up by the waste and slammed my groin onto his knee. My "man area" was throbbing in pain. I was at a loss of breath. Carlito took advantage and picked me up to my feet. Four knee shots to the stomach was followed up by an elbow shot to the back of my head due to the fact that I had been bent over in pain. My body hit the ground and it would stay there a while as Carlito sat on my back, grabbed my head with both hands and pulled. I wanted to tap so badly but the determination I had was able to keep me in the match long enough that he would release me from the lock.

Carlito now was fighting on pure rage. Furious shots were unleashed onto my skull. Determination had stricken him too. I rose to my feet to see Carlito waiting in the corner. He ran at me attempting a clothesline. I quickly ducked resulting in him running face first into the turnbuckle. I pulled from underneath his legs in attempt for a quick win. However at the count of two he kicked out. My hands grabbed his body as I raised him to his feet. Two punches to the side of the head led to me landing body to body suplex. Rolling around in pain, Carlito left himself vulnerable to me. I climbed to the top turnbuckle calling for my back filp. Jumped off aiming at his body, I would meet a bad result. Carlito rolled out of the way leaving me to slam face first into the canvas.

"Oh my god King, did you see that? JR screamed "Derek Russo just showed no fear of giving up his body attempting his back flip, only to have himself slam face first into the canvas!

"JR if this kid keeps up his no limits style of wrestling; he will pretty soon have a career ending result." King responded

"But you got to love this rookie's no fear attitude. Fits in well with the Hardys that's for sure." JR finished as Carlito picked up my lifeless body. This opportunity seemed to be perfect for Carlito to pick up the victory and the shot at Kennedy. Spinning my body to face the opposite direction, Carlito set me up for the Backstabber. As he jumped up in the air to land it, my hand gripped the top rope nearby causing him to land flat on his back. Quickly he got back up and ran at me with a clothesline in mind. I ducked holding onto his arm. With his arm in hand this left him in the perfect position for me to land the Wicked End. So I threw him in the position and slammed his body down. The crowed roared at the sight of my finisher. Quickly my lifeless body fell onto Carlito's for the pin.

_1! 2! 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Here is your winner, Derek Russo!" Lilian yelled to the fans.

"Well there you go King, Derek Russo caught Carlito off guard and in the wrong spot as he hit The Wicked end as it was indeed the end for him." JR concluded

"You said it JR, Derek showed that he can redeem himself after a costly mistake. Now he's going to get a shot at Kennedy at Judgment Day!"

I walked back to the locker room holding my head in pain. Matt was there waiting for me at the door. Both him and Jeff were getting ready for there tag team match against The Worlds Greatest Tag Team.

"You showed a lot out there, courage, determination, and smarts. Keep it up kid." Matt said

"Thanks Matt, look I'm done for tonight so as soon as I shower I'm going to head out of here" I responded

As I walked out into the parking lot, I felt like I was being followed. My head turned around twice on my trip to my car. Finally my car was in front of me. Juggling my keys to get to the one for my car I was struck with lead pipe to the back of the head. Carlito was finishing what he started. He bashed my head into my car window as I blacked out. Later I woke up to see Jeff, Matt, and a couple of trainers over me.

"Derek, are you ok? Who did this?" Jeff asked

"Ah, who the hell do you think?!" I said in anger.

"Derek, relax you need medical attention." A trainer said

They took me to the medical room in the arena as they would bandage my head up. They advised me to take next week off and heal up for the match at Judgment Day. So I would take note of his request and sit out next weeks RAW.

**A/N:** Chapter 9 is on its way. I will try to get it done ASAP. Derek's enemy has taken this feud to a new level. Will he concentrate on getting back at Carlito? Or will he keep his eyes on the prize and concentrate on Kennedy?


	9. Backstab and Backflip

Chapter 9: Backstab and Backflip

The familiar scene of the trip to the locker room never seemed so painful. My headache slowed down my pace of walking due to the constant throbbing. What made it worse was that I didn't have a chance to get my hands on Carlito; I had a match with Kennedy that I needed to focus on. The final hallway before the hallway containing my room had the image of Carlito at the end appearing to be talking to someone. I couldn't make an identification of who it was due to the fact that it was a distant look and he was blocking of the other superstar. Feeling no need to get into a deeper hole with Carlito, I turned away and headed for the locker room.

Jeff and Matt unlike the past weeks were not there yet. They must've been on their way to the arena or their match might be currently going on with The World's Greatest Tag Team. Curious of if they were on; I turned on the TV to see both of them being hit with chairs continuously. Knowing that I had to do something I ran down to the ring attempting to fight of Haas and Benjamin. For a while I was succeeding in this until I left my guard down as I was punching Haas. When I turned around setting my target on Benjamin next, I was met by a chair shot to my skull. The Hardys and I were out cold laying face first into the mat. Referees had hurried down to the ring trying to get The World's Greatest Tag Team out of the ring. Doing so, they next attended to the three of us. We were able to get on our own feet and furiously went backstage.

"There was no reason for you to be down there Derek." Jeff informed.

"Yea I know, I mean it appeared that you guys were in control of the situation." I responded sarcastically.

"That's not the point." Matt said. "You have got a match next against Kennedy for the Intercontinental Title. Now look at you already beaten up before your match. You'll be lucky to even keep up a fight with him now."

He was right unfortunately. My body was in pain and now I had to go down to the ring for my match. My gear was already on so this time unlike all the other times, I wasn't in a hurry to get to the ring. I was first to the entrance so my music was played. Crowd roared with excitement as I appeared to them pumping my fists in the air. Side to side I got the crowd on their feet before heading to the ring. As I slid in the ring I went over to the ropes and held my fist up while slightly standing on the ropes. Kennedy now was on his way down to the ring. The crowd booed loudly as he seemed to show no sign of concern for their opinions. He now entered the ring and came right up to my face with a strong stare. After a brief stare down, the bell rang. Kennedy threw the first punch then mine followed through to his face. Back and forth four times with punches until Kennedy kneed me in the stomach, backing me up into the turnbuckle. Pushing up against my body, he whipped me into the other turnbuckle on the other side of the ring. He followed me and as soon as I turned while hitting the turnbuckle, he clothes lined me, bending my spine back. I dropped to my knees due to the combined pain of before and this match. It was safe that Kennedy had the upper hand the whole match.

Suplex after suplex, slam after slam, and submission after submission, the state of my body was steadily decreasing. Finally feeling like he had the match rapped up he picked me up and landed a powerful inverted suplex slam. My body was almost numb. He covered me for the pin

_1! 2! _

"Oh my god King, that was one of the most powerful slams I have ever seen. Derek appeared to be out for good but he somehow found enough life in himself to kick out!" said JR.

"Well you got to love the strength and will inside of Russo tonight. He knows what opportunity he has been given tonight." replied King.

Kennedy looked at the ref with a sign of disbelief and frustration. Now with a pain-inflicting attitude, Kennedy lifted me up and threw me against the ropes and held his head down in attempt to flip me over his body. Instead I caught the attempt early and jumped over him, planted my feet on the ropes, pushed off and landed a bulldog driving his face into the mat.

Now I felt like this would be the perfect time to hit a dazed Kennedy with a backflip. However Kennedy distracted the ref by pulling on his shirt asking for help out of him. Pissed that the ref was in the way I jumped down and made my way over to him until from behind I felt someone grab my back. It was Carlito who had snuck into the ring and executed a Backstabber making my already painful back be put into the ultimate state of pain. Kennedy realizing that I was out quickly rushed over to me and covered for the win.

_1! _"NO!" _2! _"NO!" _3! _"NO! Damn it!" yelled JR in between counts "Kennedy just stole one King and its all thanks to Carlito!"

JR was more surprised then me. Earlier that night how could I not realize that Carlito would be up to something? Kennedy played it dirty however he also played it smart. Knowing that I had bad beef with Carlito he took advantage by getting him in on the deal. The saying was proven true there tonight. I learned that night for the future here in the WWE, I needed to keep one thing always in mind. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

**A/N:** So there is chapter 9. Derek faced a tough night both physically and mentally. Will he be able to rebound in his next weeks on RAW? Chapter 10 is on the way. In the mean time please review this chapter!!! It would be greatly appreciated. Keep you posted.


	10. You Get What You Deserve

Chapter 10: You Get What You Deserve

One week after Judgment Day, this time the walk down the halls was different then my last post pay-per-view walk. This time the superstars gave me blank looks. Almost as if I had just returned from a normal match. Did they not realize that I was ripped off in my match? Then the reason why they weren't showing any emotions came clear to me. A voice inside my head sounding like Matt's voice said "Do you really think that any of those superstars haven't been cheated out of a win?" The voice was right, all of them have had a worse rip off then me and I bet they didn't complain. So I decided that I would pretend that last night didn't happen until someone else brought it up.

I met a familiar face on the stroll down to my room. It was Mickie James for the second time. This time the exchange between the two of us was brief.

"Hey Derek! Sorry about what happened last night, I was really pulling for you." Mickie said as she walked over toward me.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean it was tough to deal with afterwards but I'm not going to let it get to me too much." I replied.

"That's great because I really hope that you rebound from it and kick some ass!" She said with a comforting smile.

I chuckled a little bit then finished with "Thanks Mickie, I'll try to kick some ass for you. Anyway I've got to go get ready for tonight."

"You have a match?"

"No, but something tells me that you might see me in the ring tonight." I replied while slowly drifting away "I'll catch you later Mickie."

As I entered the locker room, both Matt and Jeff turned to look at me. Jeff kind of laughed and said "Derek my man, how are you feeling?"

Realizing that he was yanking my chain I answered "Pretty good, actually never felt better."

"So are you planning on getting revenge tonight?" Matt asked

"No, I'm just going to let tonight play out."

Both were shocked at my response. They were both sure that I would be looking for Carlito and or Kennedy, looking for a fight. None of us had a fight tonight, which was a first for me. So we just stayed in our street clothes and waited. Confused I asked "So what exactly do we do when we don't have a match?"

"Not much, you can watch the fights on TV, go talk to the other superstars, or practice fight." Jeff said

"Practice fight?"

"It's like a sparing match. Good friendly fight. It is just moves and submissions, no punching or kicking. The purpose is to stay in the wrestling mentality. You just go there sign your name in and you are picked at random." Matt explained.

That sounded really fun. It would give me a chance to fight guys with different styles. So I decided to get my gear on and try it out. However just as I was about to go down to practice fight, I noticed that Mr. Kennedy was in the ring on TV.

"Ladies and gentleman I am here tonight in front of you to settle things straight. So Carlito get your ass down to the ring now!" he yelled. Suddenly I thought that maybe Kennedy and Carlito weren't working together. Carlito came down to the ring strolled up right into Kennedy's face. A brief stare down between the two was then followed by Kennedy smiling and offering his hand out to Carlito. The two shook hands and started to laugh. "Now I am a man of my word so Carlito, at Vengeance, you will get your much anticipated title shot.

"Thanks Kennedy, I don't know what to say I dreamt of this moment for a long time and you have made it possible." Carlito said in a jolly way. I couldn't take that garbage anymore so I shut off the TV and on my way out I punched in the steel locker door leaving a big dent to show.

"Where are you going?" Matt said

"I've had enough of this shit. I'm not going to let this go on."

As I arrived at the entrance, I could hear Carlito still thanking Kennedy. My music came on and both men turned to the stage to see me standing at the top.

"Carlito, if you think that you deserve this shot so much, then why don't you put your money where your mouth is. I'm talking about me and you next week on RAW in a tables match!" At the sound of my last two words the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Carlito had a smug look on his face as he said "Sorry rookie, you had your chance and you lost it. Why should I do it but I'll tell you what. If you can beat an opponent of my choosing next week on RAW in a tables match, then the next week I will give you a shot to take away my contender spot."

_Next week_

I was waiting in the ring finding myself nervous of whom I would be facing. Suddenly the music of Umaga blasted through the arena. My jaw dropped when he appeared at the top of the stage he walked down the ramp with a devious stare. When he entered the ring he ran right at me and clothes lined me with such force. Immediately my body slammed to the ground off the impact. Picking me up with anger, he placed my body on his shoulders holding my leg with one arm and my arm with his other. Then he fell backwards slamming me on my back with a great amount of power. Suddenly feeling that his slam wasn't enough, he lifted me to my feet and threw his Samoan spike into my throat. On the ground I desperately breathed trying get air into my lungs.

"Look at what Umaga's Samoan spike has done." King started "JR this poor man is trying to get air into his body."

JR responded "This is the type of sick individual Umaga is. He has no pity for his opponents and literally wants to end their career maybe even their life!"

On the outside of the ring Umaga was getting a table. Sliding it into the ring Umaga was now placing a table onto the turnbuckle across from me. Once it was completely up he set his eyes on me. Picking me up as I was still trying to breath, Umaga whipped me into the table. I could hear a crack in the wood behind me. I dropped down to the ground setting Umaga up for him to attempt his running hip attack into the table. He took the bait and as he ran at me full speed I pulled out of the way when he turned to bash my skull in. Instead he went backwards through the table making me the winner.

"Here is your winner, Derek Russo!" Lilian yelled.

**A/N:** So it may not have been the most deserving win for Derek but none the less he will face Carlito next RAW. Can he steal the number one contender spot from him? Find out next chapter. Please review until then it would help me a lot. Keep you posted :)


	11. Redemption Is So Sweet

Chapter 11: Redemption Is So Sweet

When I walked into my locker room I was greeted by some dreadful news. My match tonight with Carlito has been changed to a no disqualifications match. "You realize what this means?" I said turning to Matt and Jeff. "He's going to have Kennedy and or Umaga interfere if things don't look good for him."

"Well, we got your back newbie." Matt said kindly, the first time in a long time.

I looked at them with a disbelieved look. It wasn't that I didn't think they would have by back; it was that Umaga is crazy and was looking to make me bleed. Instead of thinking about the interference, I set my mind on seizing the opportunity that was in front of me.

Heading down to the entrance, I could hear Carlito's Music being played. He was already waiting for me in the ring. "Ok guys, lay low. If you see any of them try to sneak down to the ring, help me out." My music played after those last words and I was out on the stage. This time I didn't do my usual side to side crowd pumping routine. Instead I looked straight ahead at my target until I got in the ring right up to his face. The bell rang and this time I threw the first punch. I was so focused on winning this match that I jumped on Carlito and unleashed several furious shots to his skull. In control of the match I lifted him up in the corner and put him on the top turnbuckle. Grabbing his head from the bottom of the turnbuckle, I jumped back and landed a DDT. Deciding that he was out enough, I went to the outside of the ring searching under the ring for a weapon. When my hands grappled a chair, I was struck in the back of the head my two fists. Umaga and Kennedy were viciously beating me in. Just when Umaga was going to hit his running hip attack, as I lay against the steel steps with Kennedy holding me, Matt and Jeff came to my aid. Matt throwing Umaga's head into the steel pole and Jeff executing a running dropkick as he propelled himself of the steps into Kennedy.

Back in the ring, Carlito was regaining conciseness. However he was not aware of where I was. This was due to the fact that with my chair I snuck around to the back side of the ring and waited for Carlito to turn around.

JR started "Oh look at this King, Russo just snuck around behind Carlito and is—"

_SMASH!_

"Oh My God JR. That was a vicious shot by Russo." King answered

Just to be safe that I would win I placed the chair on the ground and slammed Carlito on the chair with The Wicked End. Keeping his body on the chair, my eyes turned around to the turnbuckle. When the crowd saw what I had in mind they began to cheer, calling for the back flip. My feet climbed the turnbuckle as I looked down at Carlito. Calling for the back flip, I jumped off and connected with his body. He rolled around in pain as I quickly headed over towards Carlito attempting the pin.

_1! 2!_

Umaga kicked me in the back of the head. He had taken out both Hardys and my name was next on his "to destroy" list. His cold hand grabbed me around the throat and lifted me back up. He then knocked me out with his Samoan Spike. Umaga, satisfied with what he had done, walked out of the arena as my body laid lifeless on the ground with no sign of conciseness in the ring. Realizing that Carlito was to hurt to cover me for the pin, Kennedy ran into the ring and placed Carlito's arm on my chest.

"No! It can't end like this, not again!" JR yelled.

_1! 2! 3! _"Damn it King, Derek just got screwed out of a title shot thanks to the evil team of Kennedy and Carlito and now Umaga!"

_Next week_

With no match this week on RAW, I decided that I was going to punish all three of the guys that took my chance away. Suspicion was in the air, maybe it was due to the fact that I was walking around with a sledgehammer. Finally someone said something about my weapon.

"Going to do some construction?" Candice Michelle asked.

"If beating the hell out of Umaga, Kennedy, and Carlito is construction, then yes." I replied sarcastically.

Concerned about me Candice quickly followed "Wait Derek! Look I understand that you're mad about last week believe me I hate those jerks for ruining your shot but, you can't just run around bashing peoples skulls in."

"So how do you suppose I get back at them?"

"Follow me." Candice said with a wink.

Later that night during the Carlito vs. Kennedy non title match, Candice and I were just about to put our plan into affect. Kennedy and Carlito were putting on a boring display to the fans as they were taking it easy only using wrestling moves. Finally sick of the show that they were putting on, Candice cued for the lights to turn off. The whole arena went black as the stadium erupted in screams and worries.

When the lights turned back on the crowd and everyone one at home saw both men out in the ring with a sledgehammer laying between them. The ref looked at both men to see if they were alright as the crowd was cheering at the sight of both men knocked out. The match was called when neither men could return to their feet before the count of ten. After their match, Umaga had a match against Randy Orton that night and before he could enter the ring I attacked him from behind throwing him into the steel steps. Due to the fact that the bell did not ring yet, it was all legal. Umaga too hurt to put up a fight was quickly pinned. Our job was done, as Candice and I succeeded in kicking the three cheaters where it really hurts.

**A/N:** So Derek meets a new friend as they work together in getting back at the three men who ripped him off. Will he take action at Vengeance? Will Kennedy, Carlito, and Umaga look for vengeance? Next chapter will reveal the continuator of this saga. Keep you posted :)


	12. Different Point of View

Chapter 12: Different Point of View

As I sat in my locker room laughing at the Carlito vs. Kennedy match, due to the fact that I caused both of them to beat the hell out of each other, I was surprised to hear my phone beep because of a text message. It was from Mr. McMahon as the text message read:

_ To All Superstars:_

_ Meet in the lobby for news about an upcoming tournament._

_ -Mr. McMahon_

Seconds later after reading the message Matt and Jeff's phones beep with the same news. Then I realized that if the Hardys participated in this, was I allowed to go in possibly against them? Concerned about what this tournament was about, the three of us quickly scurried down to the lobby to meet the whole roster already waiting. "I wonder what this is all about." I said to the Hardys however, neither of them responded or acknowledged my remark.

Finally Jonathan Coachmen stood up on a stool to speak. "Attention all superstars, you have been called down here to be invited to a tag team tournament involving all three brands. Four teams from RAW, Smackdown, and ECW will be competing over the next 3 weeks leading up to The Great American Bash. At this pay per view, the winner of RAW, the winner of Smackdown, and the winner of ECW, will face each other in ladder match. The winner will be rewarded their brands title while the other two brands title's will be distributed to whoever their GM chooses."

Chatters of excitement were heard throughout the crowd as Coachmen continued "So sign up now because once the first four spots are filled, that's it."

I walked away with the Hardys to what I thought was back to our locker room until they turned in a different direction. I didn't question where they were going because I thought it was obvious. So instead I parted away from them saying that I would catch up with them later. On my walk back to the locker room I saw The World's Greatest Tag Team excited as the appeared to be heading to Mr. McMahon's office. "That's two teams I thought to myself." Suddenly from behind me I heard a voice.

"Hey kid, come here." the voice said.

I turned around to the voice and said "Who's that?"

When I walked closer to the figure it became clear of who it was. My eyes widened at the sight oh him. He continued "Want to win some gold?"

"Uh, sure" I replied nervously.

"Well then let's go" He said walking toward the opposite direction as I followed.

A week after the exciting tournament news distributed to us superstars. I found the Hardys on TV in their tournament match against the World's Greatest Tag Team. They were in control the whole match and made it final when Matt landed the Twist of Fate to Haas. After the pinfall it was official, the Hardys were in the finals for RAW. I haven't told them that I was in this tournament, none the less of who my partner is. Realizing that I was up next I headed down to the entrance trying to avoid the Hardys.

My opponents were still not verified as I was waiting for my music to play. It did just that as I was the first to enter the ring.

"Wait a minute JR," King started "Both the Hardys already competed in this tournament. Who is Derek's partner?"

JR replied "I have no idea King. This should be interesting to see."

I had a smirk on my face as I waited for my partner in the ring. The only one who knew who my partner was going to be was me and me only. Finally after a brief period of silence and confusion among the fans they were greeted by the sound of:

_ If ya smell, what The Rock is cooking!_

The crowd erupted in cheers and screams as The Rock appeared at the top of the stage.

"OH MY GOD KING! IT'S THE ROCK!" said JR

"The Rock is back, JR!" answered King.

After his familiar fist pump to the crowd on the turnbuckle he came over to me and slapped my hand to signify that he had my back.

Still concerned about who my opponents were, I nervously waited near the back end of the ring. Finally after another period of silence the crowd heard a voice echo _Are you ready?_ through out the arena. The crowd again erupted in cheers mainly because they saw Triple H as he was back from his injury. Two comebacks in one match, this truly was going to be an exciting match. Here I was though with three legends in this business, feeling out of place.

The match started as the four of us stood in the ring. All of these matches in this tournament are Tornado style meaning their were no tag ins. The Rock and HHH exchanged punches in the middle of the ring as HBK and I were doing same towards the bottom left corner. Finally HBK's punches over matched mine as he backed me in to the turnbuckle lunging knee shots to my stomach. Back in the middle of the ring The Rock took charge of the fight between him and HHH when he threw his signature three punches followed by him backing up holding the hand up to the crowd and driving it into HHH knocking him down. He turned around to help me as he backed HBK off of me; Irish whipped him into the ropes and executed a powerful side slam. With the impact, the whole ring shook as I nearly lost balance in the corner. Finally, HHH ended The Rock's hot streak as he caught him with a running knee to the face. Picking him up, he threw him into the ropes and landed his turnaround hip slam. Fully healed from HBK's beating I clubbed HHH in the back of the head as he fell into the corner. I perched him in the sitting stance on top of the turnbuckle attempting to perform a body to body suplex of the top turnbuckle. Instead Shawn Michaels slid his head under me and had me in the electric chair position. Then holding me up as a human target for HHH, he jumped toward me off the top turnbuckle pushing my head down with his forearm as HBK assisted with slamming my back to the ground. The Rock had gained his composure and took out both men with back to back Rock bottoms as he caught them by surprise. After his powerful finisher move, he came over toward me attempting to help me back up calling for the back flip. I did so as I perched on top of the turnbuckle and landed my back flip onto HHH. After the impact of the slam I crawled over to HHH with every inch of life I had and threw my arm onto him for the pin.

_ 1! 2! 3!_

"Here are your winners, Derek Russo and The Rock!" Lilian screamed as the crowd was going crazy at the result of the match. It was truly a sight to witness, The Rock has made his comeback, and he was searching for the Tag Team Gold.

**A/N:** So there is the new segment of this story. The Rock makes his return as him and Derek try to win tag team gold. Questions still have yet to be answered. How will the Hardys react to a new partner for Derek? How will Derek react to his match against his mentors? Is this the end of the Hardy chapter for Derek? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapters. Please review this chapter. Keep you posted :)


	13. The Rock ‘n’ Russo Express

Chapter 13: The Rock 'n' Russo Express

Here I was in my locker room with my opponents tonight changing right behind. Nobody said a word throughout this whole nerve racking time we spent together. What was I to expect of when I got out there? These two guys are my mentors and were here to train me. However on the other hand they must feel betrayed that I would go behind their backs and team up with another partner. Finally to break the silence amongst us, the TV volume was turned up.

"Well I am standing here with The Rock who just last week made his triumphant return in the tag team tournament. Now Rock every one is wondering—" Todd Grisham was stopped when The Rock stopped pacing back and forth like usual and held up his hand in Todd's face.

"Finally The Rock has come back to Chicago!" He started as the crowd chanted his words with him. "Before you ask your questions, The Rock has a question for you…Who in the blue hell are you?!"

Shaken by The Rock's words Todd answered "Well Rock my name is Todd Grisham."

After a brief stare down from The Rock he mimicked Todd in a high nerdy voice "Well Rock, well Rock, it doesn't matter what your name is! Now you see Todd, The Rock has been interviewed by a lot of Jabroni's. The Rock has been interviewed by Michael Cole, The Rock has been interviewed by that mami Lilian Garcia, and The Rock has been interviewed by that candy-ass Jonathan Coachmen" he preached as the crowd cheered. "But The Rock doesn't know you so just let The Rock do the talking." He took the mic from Todd and continued. "Now The Rock knows what the millions!" The crowd responded _and millions!_ "And millions of fans are wondering. Why did The Rock come back? Why is The Rock here in the WWE again? Its simple really see The Rock is tired of what The Rock sees. The Rock is tired of seeing guys like…like. Actually when The Rock thinks about it there are only a handful of guys here that The Rock knows. See The Rock has notice that the WWE is slipping into a stage where you got guys that are still in diapers around here running the show. So The Rock, the most electrifying man in sports entertainment is here to bring back the old! But more importantly The Rock is back because the fans have been begging 'Rock please come back. Help us Obi-Rock…you're our only hope.'… The Rock is here to bring back the gold to the people. IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAOOWW WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!" his music played as he stared into the camera with his eyebrow raised up.

"Derek lets go!" Jeff said as him and Matt were ready to walk out the door. The walk down to the entrance was incredibly uncomfortable. The two men I was walking behind were my mentors and my opponents tonight. The Hardys would head down to the ring first doing their usual entrance routine. Once they were in the ring I noticed that The Rock was no where to be found. I decided to look around but was cut off when my music played. I went out to the stage and just slowly walked down to the end of ramp in front of the ring waiting for The People's Champ.

"I wonder what must be going on in Russo's head." JR said

"Yea JR, his mentors, Matt and Jeff Hardy, are his opponents tonight. This could really be interesting to see how he goes up against them and if he becomes intimidated—" King was cut off.

_If ya smelllll what The Rock is cookin!_

The crowd went nuts when they heard The Rock's music. His head jerked back and forth looking at the crowd with his normal look during his walk down the ramp. I had never heard a crowd sound so loud and energetic. A full understanding of why he was called The People's Champ came about me. He finally reached where I was standing, looked me straight into the eyes and patted my shoulder to symbolize that once again he had my back. Both of us entered the ring and stared down with the Hardys. He confident that we would win this match and I nervous of who I was staring down. Jeff's eyes looked straight into mine as I tried stare back with out my lip quivering. Finally at the same time, all four of us threw a punch at each other.

Punches were exchanged back to back to each other. The Rock quickly went to work by delivering a clothes line Matt as Jeff hit a spinning leg kick to my chest. Jeff then with me lying on the ground did his front flip leg drop onto me. Over in the corner The Rock was tossed out of the ring as Jeff propped me upright against the turnbuckle.

I always thought that I would be apart of my first poetry in motion somehow but never on the receiving end. Jeff legs slammed against me as I fell to the ground after a few steps. My eyes looking straight up at the arena ceiling then left to see Matt Hardy above me on the turnbuckle. Seconds later I felt Jeff pick up my legs. In synchronization Matt's legs landed on my neck and head as Jeff's legs landed in between my legs. Let's just say that my voice had been turned up to a higher pitch. The Rock had crawled back into the ring to receive two stomps to the back by Matt. He lifted The Rock up and threw to back hands to his chest.

However The Rock would battle back throwing his signature three punches. When he went back for the fourth punch, he received a drop kick to the side of his head. I walked dazedly to the middle of the ring as Matt attempted the Twist of Fate. When he turned around to finish the slam portion, I pushed him away towards The Rock, who had just regained full health, in which Matt walked right into a Rock bottom. The sight of my own mentor being manhandled and slammed so hard to the canvas became a really disturbing image. Jeff came into the picture as he pushed my shoulder to turn me around. Quickly making my move before him, I landed The Wicked End. Then with Matt lying in the middle of the ring, The Rock told me to go on top of the turnbuckle. As I waited for him to give the signal to launch myself, he found himself standing with Matt's head in front of him. The crowd went nuts due to the fact that they knew what was coming next as The Rock kicked Matt's arm to his side and pulled of his elbow pad off while throwing it into the crowd. He bounced off the ropes jumped over Matt's body and as he was about to land I hesitated to jump off the top turnbuckle and hurt my mentor. Finally I worked up the courage to forget about who he was and just go for it as if he was some other superstar. The People's Elbow and The Back flip crashed down onto Matt at the same time. The Rock rolled on for the pin

_1! 2! 3!_ "Here are your winners, Derek Russo & The Rock!" Lilian announced.

The Rock and I were celebrating our victory by standing on the turnbuckles. I tried out his fist pump to the crowd to create a picture perfect image for the fans. When we jumped down, we found the Hardys were waiting for us looking disappointed. Finally to break the stare down, I offered my hand out to symbolize that it was a great match and no hard feeling between us. Matt looking at me for a moment then grabbed my hand and shook it. Looking over to my right I could see The Rock and Jeff doing the same. The Hardys then backed out of the ring and exited through the entrance area disappointed at the opportunity they failed to seize. With one more fist pump to the crowd, The Rock and I exited right in the Hardy's tracks. The Rock patted me on the back and went back to his room. I entered my locker room to see the Hardys waiting for me.

No words could come out of my mouth. Intimidated by their glares towards me, I just held my head down.

"Good match newbie." Jeff said.

"Is there any bad blood between us?"

Matt sighed and answered "The only way you create bad blood around here is by winning in a cheap way. You guys won that match fair and square. So now you guys are going to represent RAW. The whole brand is riding on you guys. Everyone knows that The Rock can take on that kind of pressure….can you?" His words seemed demoralizing. After a few moments, they walked out all dressed to leave and said their good byes as I was left there in the locker room thinking for a good hour if I could come up where it matters most.

**A/N:** The Rock 'n' Russo Express come up big and will be representing RAW. Can Derek take on the huge responsibility he is faced with? Or will he buckle under the pressure? Chapter 14 will answer these questions. Please review, it would help a lot. Keep you posted!


	14. Legends, Friends, and a Fro

Chapter 14: Legends, Friends, and a Fro

The Rock was pacing back and forth once again standing next to the now nervous Todd Grisham. "Well, I am once again joined by The Rock who last week earned the right for him and Derek Russo to be representing the RAW brand at The Great American Bash. Now Rock, how do you feel of your chances to win the ladder match next –" Once again The Rock ended Todd's question with his hand held up.

"Finally, The Rock has come back to Indianapolis!" The crowd singing along with him. He then looked over at Todd and chuckled a little. "How does The Rock feel about his chances to win? The Rock will tell you this Todd; The Rock has never felt better. Let The Rock paint you a picture. The Great American Bash…6 man tag team match for their brands title…in one corner The Rock & Derek Russo and the other two corners who? What uh what they got from Smackdown those two big dead sons of bitches Undertaker and Kane? Anyone one of them try to climb the ladder, they'll fall right on their clumsy candy asses. From ECW, those two jabornis Elijah Burke and Marcus Cor Von? See Todd The Rock likes his chances. Russo and The People's Champ will come out of The Great American Bash with gold as the fans chant..."

_Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky! Rocky!_

The Rock finished his rant as he looked off into the distance listening to the crowd. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around the microphone, closed his eyes and leaned back with the microphone above his head yelling into the microphone "IF YA SMEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN" Once again his music played as he stared into the camera with his eyebrow raised.

_Next Week: Great American Bash._

"Rock, You ready?" I asked while knocking on his locker room door. Just as I was about to try my second knock, The Rock opened and looked at me. His eyes glared at me with the look that said _you just made a big mistake_. I realized that he was just kidding when his smile appeared and he laughed. I joined his laughter for a moment until he turned into serious mode. "Are you ready Derek? Are you ready to take on the pressure, step up to the plate with The Rock and finally where your first championship around your belt?" I nodded confidently on the outside but on the inside I was shaking my head doubtfully. "Then let's go baby" The Rock finished as he turned for the entrance. My legs trembled along as I kept up with The Great One. On the way to the ring there was Mickie James again. This time it was only an exchange of words.

"Good luck tonight" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I returned a smile.

In the ring Burke and Cor Von were waiting.

_If ya smell what The Rock is cookin!_

"Making their way to the ring representing RAW Derek Russo & The Rock!" The crowd's intensity and noise grew at the sight of The People's Champ…and me. The Rock walked at a fast pace to the ring as if he wanted this match to start as soon as possible. Me on the other hand I was dreading this moment. Not only was I participating in a ladder match which can cause serious injuries but my other opponents from Smackdown were…

_BOOOOOM!_

"And their opponents, representing the Smackdown brand, Undertaker & Kane, The Brothers of Destruction!"

The sight of these two monsters struck fear into my veins. Not only were they vicious and damaging fighters, but their image was terrifying itself. The two devious superstars stood in one corner facing RAW and ECW. Over to my right I could see The Rock in his football like stance waiting for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The Rock immediately dashed to The Undertaker as the two legends exchanged right hooks and jabs. Deciding that I would want no part of Kane, I headed towards the smaller target of Elijah Burke, leaving Cor Von to be man handled by Kane. Kane picked up Cor Von by the neck and threw him into the corner and started to unleashes punches and elbows to Cor Von's skull. Over in the other corner The Rock and Taker continued to exchange shots back and forth without either seeming to be harmed. I on the other hand was being tossed out of the ring by Burke. Cocky that he was truly the best to step into that ring, he stepped out of the ring to follow me.

Trying to regroup on the ground, I felt a tug on my shorts, as Burke was raising me to my feet. Burke then grabbed my arm and Irish whipped me into the steel steps then again into the corner barricade. Backing up in his tracks, he ran full speed at my body lying in the corner. Attempting to spear me into the barricade, I quickly took notice of his attempt and dodged it. His head slammed against the barricade causing him to stay on the ground holding the back of his neck. Taking on a new approach to the match, I decided that in a ladder match, sometimes you got to fight dirty. This meant putting more damage on the already damaged parts. Picking up his body I slammed his head into the steel pole part of the turnbuckle. Knowing that anything is legal in this match, I searched under the ring for a weapon. My eyes came across a trash can lid and trash can. These items would be helpful I thought. Burke, who had just regained enough strength to return to his feet, was greeted by the trash can lid to his head. Dazed and shaken, I put the trash can on him covering up his head and upper body. Now Burke was confused of wear he was as he tried to get the trash can off. Before he even got a chance to, I dropkicked the can and Burke over the barricade and into the crowd.

"What a clever move by Russo, King. He trapped Burke in that trash can and sent him flying into the crowd." JR said excitedly

"Yea JR, meanwhile back at the ring the Brothers of Destruction have taken control, brutally beating up on The Rock and Cor Von…" King answered and informed.

To my surprise, I found out that moment that the crowd on your side was a beautiful thing to have. I witnessed the fans flipping off Burke, yelling at him, throwing water bottles and other garbage at his body lying on the ground as I felt fan's hands patting me on the back. One fan held out a fake championship belt for me to use. My hands gripped the plastic belt; however I made the belt feel real as I smashed it into Burke. Wondering how deep into the crowd I could go I headed up the steps towards the inclined seats. Reaching the top of the stairs, I held up Burke so that he would look me in the eyes. His face was beaten and he was tired of the fight he has endured. Feeling no life left in him I let go as his body did all of the work falling down the stairs crashing into the wall at the opposite end of the isle towards the bottom. Burke had been finished for the match.

Working my way back to the ring while receiving pats on my back, I saw The Rock to my left on top of the announcers table with Kane in hand. The Big Red Machines body was driven through the announcer's table via the Rock Bottom. The Undertaker was in the ring with Cor Von in position for a painful fall. A table was set up on the outside of the ring. The Undertaker lifted up Cor Von and chokedslam him out of the ring onto a ladder, ultimately knocking him out due to the power of the slam. The Rock had entered the ring waiting for Taker to turn around. When Taker did so, he was aware of The Rock's presence as he unloaded his boot into the skull of the running Rock. A chair was lying in the ring as taker kicked it towards him. Lifting up The Rock in the Tombstone position he aimed for the chair driving The Rock's skull into the steel seat of the chair.

Waiting on the outside, I became aware of the situation. Burke knocked out in the crowd, Kane's body laid lifeless through the announcers table, Cor Von slammed out of the ring onto a ladder by a chokeslam, The Rock unconscious due to his skull being split open. I was all alone with The Dead Man. He wasted no time coming right for me. Looking down I could see a fire extinguisher that I knocked from out of the bottom of the ring looking for a weapon before. Taker stepped halfway out of the ring when I quickly grabbed the extinguisher and sprayed him knocking him back into the ring. He rubbed his eyes as the sting was unbearable. Feeling that I was in control I headed back in the ring until I felt a tug on my leg. It was new Intercontinental champion Carlito, once again. Standing on the outside of the ropes I tried to kick Carlito off my leg until I felt a big hand grasp my neck. Carlito was satisfied with what he had done exited through the crowd. Takers eyes were filled with fire and hatred as he chocked the life out of me. Still standing on the outside portion of the ring, Taker lifted me up in the chokeslam position, however instead of slamming me down; he threw me with such force and power as I landed in the laps of JR and King, through their table.

"Damn it King, Damn it! Why can't Carlito stay out of Russo's business! He has once again screwed him out of the match!" JR barked.

Taker was the last man standing. He retrieved a ladder and set it up for the victory. Step by step he inched closer to the prize until The Rock, fully recovered, climbed the other side and threw four punches to The Dead Man. The Rock was busted open with blood pouring down. Finally with Taker shaken up by the punches, the most electrifying man executed a Rock bottom off the top of the ladder making Taker crash down. The impact took out both men for a while. Outside the ring I could see Kane back on his feet and with another ladder in hand. Sliding both the ladder and himself in the ring, Kane smashed the ladder into the already busted open skull of The Rock and set up his ladder. No able body appeared to be in sight. Inching closer to the top the crowd kept waiting in anticipation to see if anyone would stop The Big Red Machine. RAW and ECW brands saw Smackdown climb the ladder and retrieve the prize. Kane and Undertaker were the new tag team champions of Smackdown!

On the outside still shaken up by being slammed through the announcers table I saw in the middle of the ring Taker and Kane holding up the titles to the crowd as mixed reactions could be heard. More painful for me was the fact that once again I had been screwed out of a match by that frizzled haired jack ass Carlito.

That night after the match The Rock and I were just sitting in the parking lot area thinking of the opportunity that we failed to seize. It wasn't just a missed chance at the tag titles, it was also the fact that we let down the RAW brand failing to prove our superiority over the other brands. After explaining what had happen to me, The Rock said something surprising to me. "You did well out there. Facing down two legends, you kept your head on a swivel and kept your composure more importantly. Looks like this is where we part ways. Listen though in the future I got your back." He finished up with another pat on the back signally that he indeed would have my back for the future.

**A/N:** Heart breaking loss for Derek. Coming so close to tasting gold, yet never actually getting close to the gold. What's next in Derek's career? How will he respond to Carlito's involvement in the ladder match? A new chapter in Derek's life will reveal what's next for Russo. Please review this chapter it will help me become better! Keep you posted.


	15. Bad Apple

Chapter 15: Bad Apple

The program began with Mr. McMahon in his office. He was looking over some papers again when he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Carlito entered through the door asking Mr. McMahon "Um, you wanted to see me sir?" he asked with a discomforted look on his face as if he knew what this conference was about.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Carlito! Caribbean cool! Mr. Intercontinental Champion! So that night you beat Kennedy for the title and apparently that wasn't enough for you huh? No, no you had to attack Mr. Russo and take him out of the match just because of something that happened a while ago? Well Carlito, last night you disrespected Russo, you disrespected this whole roster and its fans, but more importantly…you disrespected me, Vincent Kennedy McMahon! So tonight you will be going against 14 other superstars in an over the top rope battle royal! The winner will be facing you at SummerSlam for your title! However if you somehow find a way to actual win, then you will get to pick your opponent." Vince finished as the crowd grew in noise over the sound of his words.

"Mr. McMahon, you can't put me in their, those guys will kill me!"

"Well Carlito maybe you shouldn't have screwed over this brand last night. Now get the hell out of my office!

_Later that night_

Carlito was the first one in the ring waiting for the other 14 members to join him. This gave him the opportunity to get a look at all of the guys that would be kicking his ass. The following was the order of how the rest of contestants entered:

Me

Jeff Hardy

Matt Hardy

Cody Rhodes

Chris Masters

Mr. Kennedy

Shelton Benjamin

Sandman

Santino Marella

Super Crazy

Charlie Haas

Daivari

Umaga

Snitsky

Despite past problems that superstars may have had against each other, for

that moment everyone directed their anger at Carlito. At one end stood 14 superstars glaring at Carlito and at the other end was the nervous Intercontinental champion. At the same moment, the other 14 superstars ran at Carlito causing him to hop out of the ring over the top rope in fear. It seemed that once Carlito was out of the picture, everybody went to beating the hell out of each other. Within seconds, Daivari became the 2nd man to be eliminated. He was tossed out of the ring by Snitsky, literally. Snitsky was unleashing hell on all other 13 members. Clothes line after clothes line, punch after punch left all of the remaining competitors on the ground. Snitsky roared out to the crowd demanding them to admire them. The same idea clicked into everyone's head. Eliminate the biggest guy first. All of the superstars latched onto Snitsky trying to lift him over the top rope. The only member to not be lifting Snitsky over the ropes was Umaga. He ran at the pile of superstars and threw his body into them. This caused Snitsky, Super Crazy, Santino Marella, and Charlie Haas to fall out of the ring while Shelton Benjamin and Mr. Kennedy, who fell on the outside but not to the bottom, were able to crawl back in the ring.

"King Umaga just eliminated four men in one single shot!" JR stated.

Both Hardys, Cody Rhodes, Chris Masters, Kennedy, Benjamin, Sandman, Umaga, and myself were standing in the ring looking at each other. Masters ran at Matt Hardy, Jeff ran at Umaga, Kennedy Ran at Sandman, and Rhodes ran at Benjamin. This gave me a moment to collect myself and let the others guys beat the hell out of each other. Over towards my right, I saw Shelton Benjamin super kick Cody Rhodes out of the ring. Benjamin was catching his breath in the corner until I clubbed him in the back of the head. Behind me, I turned around to see Sandman smash his cane to the skull of Kennedy, busting him open as he stumbled over the top rope and being eliminated. One half of my mentors, Matt was trying to force Masters out of the ring as he was hanging on the top rope. Umaga then threw Matt out of the way and lifted Masters onto his feet and Samoan Spiked him to the outside of the ring. Matt furious that Umaga stole his elimination ran him only to have Umaga's boot forced to his head. It was a painful sight to watch my mentor be man handled as Umaga lifted Matt up over his head and threw him face first onto the ground as he rolled onto the ramp.

"Oh My God JR, did you just see the strength of Umaga? First he Samoan Spiked Masters, then he gunned Matt Hardy to the ramp!" said King.

Sandman with his cane still in hand, drove it into the skull of Umaga. However Umaga felt no pain as he received two more shots before he head butted Sandman. Umaga then clothes lined Sandman so hard he fell over the top rope as he was now eliminated. I decided that I had enough of Umaga. I quickly headed over and started to attack him with shots to his head in the corner. Finally I made the mistake of waiting too long in between punches as he ducked turned me around into the ring post and Samoan Spiked my throat. I desperately tried to gasp for air to keep me alive. Laying down on the turnbuckle I propped my head up to see Umaga hit his turn around hip slam. My neck snapped back causing serious pain. Then Umaga made his first mistake of the match; he looked out to the crowd yelling at them only to meet Shelton Benjamin's boot to his face knocking him into the turnbuckle. I had regained strength as Benjamin, Jeff and I were working together to take out Umaga. Calling for Jeff to hit poetry in motion, I was on all fours waiting for him to do his part. He ran full speed; spring boarded himself off my back, only to see Umaga move out of the way as Jeff flew out of the ring and out of the match. However once again Umaga met another super kick from Benjamin knocking him onto the ropes as I clothes lined him out of the match. It was down to two as I stared down Benjamin. He ran at me attempting a clothes line but the end result was him receiving The Wicked End. The momentum had swung around to my corner until I felt my back snap. Carlito had return to the match and delivered a Backstabber. Looking out to the crowd, receiving boos, he felt like he had just done a beautiful thing. Little did he know that the fans and the whole roster would receive a beautiful thing as The Rock had slid into the ring and Rock Bottomed Carlito. Then The People's Champ would follow it up with The People's elbow.

As the two superstars took their fight to the ramp and stage, Benjamin became distracted by the commotion outside. The match would end their as lifted up his legs from behind and tossed him out of the ring.

"Here is your winner, Derek Russo" Lilian said as the crowd cheered with excitement. I would be facing Carlito for the Intercontinental Title at SummerSlam!

**A/N:** Redemption is so sweet for Derek. Will he be able to seize the opportunity this time? What will happen in the upcoming weeks leading up to SummerSlam? Please review this chapter it will help me so much. Keep you posted.


	16. Double Jeopardy

Chapter 16: Double Jeopardy

Walking down the cheerful hallways heading towards Mr. McMahon's office, smiles were shot my way every somewhat seconds. A lot of superstars seemed pleased at what I accomplished last week. Feeling confident with my chances at Summerslam I took that joyful spirit to Vince's office.

Knocking on his door and entering the room I could see Vince sitting at his desk while Sandman, Shelton Benjamin, and Mr. Kennedy were standing waiting for me with a serious look on their faces. "You wanted to see me Mr. McMahon?"

"Yes I did Derek…see these three men standing next to me? Well they all feel that they deserve a shot at Carlito over you." Vince answered.

"Hey, I earned my shot at Carlito fair and square. If they deserve it over me, then they should've won that battle royal instead of coming to you and complaining." I replied

"Indeed, however each one of them feels like they have been screwed out of that match somehow. So tonight I'll let you pick your opponent to defend your contender spot against.

Walking up to each man and staring them down, my mind couldn't decide on which man I would like to put my shot on the line against. So instead of choosing one of them, my brain put together another idea.

"You know Vince; I've got a better idea. I'll let all of these crying bitches have their shot at me. Tonight, here in Cleveland, Sandman vs. Benjamin vs. Kennedy vs. Me and last man standing in the ring can face Carlito at Summerslam!"

Vince nodded his head at the sound of my idea. "I like it; yes it has all the making for an exciting night. Ok now the four of you go get ready for your match." I exited still looking at my three opponents until I reached the door. When I stepped foot back into the hallway, I was greeted by Matt, Jeff, The Rock, Mickie, and Candice. My three opponents exited behind me, all of them still getting a good look at me. The five superstars I was greeted by quickly took notice of the stare down that occurred.

"So what's happening here?" Matt asked.

"Well those three apparently felt that they were taken out of the battle royal wrongly. So tonight I have got all of them in another battle royal in which the winner gets to face Carlito at Summerslam for the Intercontinental Title." My thought of their reaction to be excited and happy was outmatched by the reality expressions that showed concern and doubt in me.

"Derek, that doesn't sound so good for you." Jeff started "You realize that all three of those guys want to take you out? Not to mention the possibility of Carlito making another appearance. In fact you're going to need help down there."

"Look guys I appreciate it, really. But I can't have you guys down their watching and waiting. I want to do this on my own." I finished walking away.

"He's going to get his ass kicked." Matt said to the other four.

As I waited for my music to play backstage while the other three were in the ring already, I began to think of Jeff's words. It was basically 3-on-1 match. I needed to take out all three of these guys. My thoughts were quickly erased with my music overpowering them. Doing my usual side to side antic of acknowledging the fans, my mind was never so focused and set for a match. With this match I was either going to face Carltio still, or once again lose my shot at a championship.

The sound of the bell ringing was immediately followed by all three men running at me unleashing punches and kicks. The three men had put together in their heads the idea that they would work together. However Shelton Benjamin immediately forgot about that idea as he waited for Kennedy to turn around in the corner. Kennedy was shouting out to the fans with a smile on his face. When his body turned around, his jaw immediately met Benjamin's boot curtsey of the super kick. The crowd grew excited that maybe this wasn't going to be a three man beat down. Benjamin quickly picked up Kennedy, threw him into the ropes and of the rebound nailed a turn around hip slam. On my side of the ring, Sandman was the only person left to fight me. He knocked me into the turnbuckle and threw elbows and punches. Lying down in the corner, Sandman continued his assault with a mud stomping technique. Picking up my hurting body, he perched me on top of the turnbuckle attempting a huge suplex. Realizing that I was in trouble, I quickly threw punches to Sandman's stomach. Once his grip was loose, I pushed him down hard to the canvas with my foot. Seizing the advantage that was given to me, I stood on top of the turnbuckle calling for my back flip. Jumping off and flipping back my stomach crashed down on Sandman. Covering for the pin the ref slid over for the count. As Sandman was the first to be eliminated.

"King, every time I see Russo land that back flip I am amazed of his athletic ability." JR said.

"Yea JR, he puts his body on the line with that move and it pays off here, eliminating Sandman!" King answered.

Collecting my energy on the other side of the ring I saw Kennedy now in control over Benjamin. He picked up his opponents weakened body and performed a german suplexed to Benjamin, landing on his neck rolling around in pain. Kennedy had forgotten about me actually being in the match because when he started to walk over to Benjamin, his ribs were crushed by me executed a painful spear. I didn't know why at that moment Benjamin was willing to work with me against Kennedy but when I picked up the injured Kennedy, Benjamin called for me to throw Kennedy towards him. Doing so, my Irish whip was followed by his super kick and ended with The Wicked End. The ref came over for the count of three as once again it was Benjamin and I the last two men left.

When I rolled off of Kennedy, I was caught by surprise as Shelton landed his T-bone suplex. The stinging in my back was unbearable. It felt as if a knife stabbed me in the back. After regaining my ability to stand, that feeling became more real. Carlito had snuck into the ring and delivered another surprising Backstabber. This time Shelton Benjamin lost it as he chased after Carlito and caught him on the stage. He grabbed his head and slammed it into the steel titantron. Finally Shelton made sure that Carlito would no longer interfere in his match as he german suplexed his head and back into the steel with such force that the bulbs that played portions of superstars' entrances exploded and sparked. The crowd grew in excitement and noise.

"Oh my god King, part of the titantron has just bursted due to the impact of Benjamin's suplex to Carltio as he crashed into the bulbs!" JR yelled.

The Rock then appeared to the crowd as he stood behind Benjamin. Shelton headed back towards the ring as it was The People's Champs' turn to lay the smack down on Carlito. He pulled the Caribbean punk to his feet and guided him towards the edge of the stage. Down below, tables could be seen as it became clear what The Rock had in mind. He threw Carlito's arm over his shoulder and Rock bottomed him of the stage and through the tables. Both men lay motionless as trainers and paramedics came out to check on their conditions.

Back in the ring Benjamin had me laid down on his shoulders as he ran and performed a rolling head slam, crashing his head into my gut. The air had been sucked right out of me. Shelton now sized up the kill as he waited for me to get to my feet in attempt for a super kick. When he threw his foot at my face, I stuck my hands up as they grasped his foot and swung it around. When he faced me on the return, I put him in the position for The Wicked End and landed the finisher. I rolled up his leg as the ref counted off 1, 2, and 3. Returning to my feet the crowd was jumping up and down at the outcome. My fist went up to the fans in my celebration of the victory.

Remembering of what had happened on the outside, I quickly dashed over to the scene of the crash. Looking down at both men's bodies I grew concern for both. The Rock on one hand was my friend in which could of severely been injured. Carlito on the other hand, was my match in two weeks. If he wasn't okay then that would mean that I would be out of a title shot. Stretchers came out for both men; however The Rock denied their request to get on the stretcher as he was able to walk on his own two feet. I watched Carlito however be carried off on a stretcher still motionless. When everybody had cleared the sight of the collision, I was still standing their looking down at what was a horrific sight, but now was just tables broken.

**A/N:** Derek successfully defends his contender spot. However he still may be screwed out of a title shot due to the status of Carlito. Will Carlito be able to defend his title in two weeks? Or will Derek have to find another opportunity to get a chance at gold? Please, you have done the reading part, now I would appreciate if reviews were submitted to me. It will help me greatly. Thanks keep you posted.


	17. Bad Blood and Same Blood

Chapter 17: Bad Blood and Same Blood

Anxious for my long awaited title match to begin, I was pacing back and forth in the Summerslam ring. Finally the words that the whole crowd and I were waiting to hear were played.

_I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool!_

Carlito appeared to the whole stadium as a series of boos could be heard. He was in a sling and slowly walking down to the ring. When he entered the ring he showed off his horrible acting, trying to make me think he was in too much pain to fight. "Derek I know you think that tonight, right here, right now you're going to have your shot at my title. Well as you can see I am not in the physical condition to put my title on the line."

The crowd yelled and booed at Carlito. I grabbed the microphone out of his hand and answered "Carlito, I earned my shot and God damn it I am getting my shot right now." I ripped his sling off of him and looked him straight in the eyes. "In the words of my friend, who you got to know very well the last three weeks, JUST BRING IT!" I threw a punch to his smug face. Rolling around in "pain" from his collision, I moved towards him to take advantage. He was playing dead with me when I got close he threw a surprising shot to me. When both of us got to our feet my opponent ran towards me in attempt of a clothes line, only to have his feet tripped up and his face smashing into the turnbuckle.

My hatred towards Carlito made me choose a different fighting style. Instead of typical wrestling, my anger made me want to beat the life out of him. Mud stomping him into the corner, I could see his rib area turn red. Picking him up to his feet I lifted him up onto my shoulders and unleashed a falling powerbomb. His back slammed against the canvas with a tremendous amount force. Again picking the man up to his feet I Irish whipped him only to have him turn me around to throw me into the ropes and meet his feet drop kicking me. Lying on the ground, Carlito sat on my stomach and threw vicious punches to my skull. He too had rage take over his fighting style. Then trying to make me submit, he grabbed my legs and locked me into a sharpshooter. The hold was locked in as I could not break out of it. Slowly I felt the life and strength in my legs die away. The worst part was that I was in the middle of the ring, with barely any life left in me, and needing to crawl to the ropes. With all my strength I crawled inch by inch desperately trying to grab the ropes. Now my hands were in reach of the ropes. Just as I was about to grab the bottom rope, I saw it grow apart from me as Carlito dragged my weightless body back to the center.

The Rock had made his appearance in the match as he ran down the ramp only to stop at the ring. Carlito became aware of him as he finally broke the hold only to stare down The Rock. The two glared at each other for a while until The Rock stood on the outside portion of the ring. Carlito finally having enough ran at The People's Champ, only to miss him as The Rock jumped down. Carlito bounced off the ropes and ran right into The Wicked End. The crowd went nuts at the sight Intercontinental champ being slammed hard into the ground. Feeling that this wasn't enough, I headed towards the turnbuckle and climbed my way to the top. This was it, my chance to finally pin Carlito and finally win gold. Without any hesitation, I launched off the turnbuckle and executed the back flip.

"That's gotta be it King, Russo has done it!" JR yelled

_1! 2! 3!_ "Here is your winner and the NEW Intercontinental Champion, Derek Russo!" Lilian sung.

The crowd was roaring with excitement as they had a new champion. "Yes! He's finally done it JR!" King said. In amazement of what had just been done, I stared with my eyes wide at what was now mine. Holding the new title in my hands seemed too good to be true. Looking up to the crowd I gave them what they wanted; me holding the title up to them. To all four sides presenting my title, I left the ring walking backwards up the ramp holding my new belt up to the fans.

Backstage I was treated to an astonishing and surprising greeting. About 15 superstars were waiting for me cheering and applauding my performance. The first two I met were The Hardys who immediately shook my hand and gave me a hug, patting my back. Then their was The Rock who I slapped hands with giving him thanks for getting Carlito out of that painful lock. Next I met Mickie James who hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Candice followed up Mickie's with a duplicate congratulation. The rest of the superstars that were their cheering me were thanked by high fives and smiles.

"Wow." I said in our locker room just admiring the gold I obtained. "This is…unbelievable."

_Next week_

_Rinnnnnng!_

My phone yelled for my attention, here at my first week on RAW as a champion. I looked down and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered in confusion.

"Hey Derek" the nervous voice started. "It's Jenny"

Stunned at the response I had received I nearly lost my balance with my legs trembling. Fearing that I would collapse I sat down in my chair in the locker room. Both Hardys were not in the room so I replied to my sister "Jenny? Wha—…um, wow what's up?" I hadn't talked to Jenny since the death of my brother. We didn't talk from that moment on due to the fact that I hated bringing up the painful memories.

"Nothing really, I just called to…well…congratulate you on your win last night."

"You saw?" I asked doubtingly. Jenny had never taken kind to wrestling because she felt it was all nonsense.

"Well Michael likes to watch it with Greg, and ever since he found out that he had an uncle in the ring, he can't stop talking about it. I happen to peek in and catch your match." Michael was the son of Jenny and Greg. Since Jenny and I remained distant from each, I had only heard about him, never seen him.

"Wow, th— thanks Jenny" I said at a lost for words. After a long pause between us I broke through. "This is really…weird."

She sounded confused at my response. "Weird?"

"I mean, it's been 3 years since we last talked Jenny."

"Yea and I know that we sort of try to stay away from each other, but…I don't think that we should anymore. When Jason died it hurt, and I hate bringing up those memories but I for the longest time I needed someone to talk to within our family. I want you to be that person Derek." She said as her voice was cracking. I could sense that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Listen Jenny, I love you…you're my sister. So if you need someone to talk to… I'll try to be as helpful as I can. I just don't want to bring up memories of Jason, it hurts me…it took me to a point back then that led me into a bad time. Emotionally I was destroyed to which it affected me mentally." Another tense period of silence was followed by "if you need me though…I'll do my best. Ok I have to get ready for tonight. Why don't you sit down with Greg and Michael and watch me."

She responded in a warmer voice "Ok, Champ."

"Bye, love you" I finished and hung up the phone. Briefly remembering the last time our family was together, I thought of the sight of the sad faces on my parents and sister. The horrific image brought about a tear that ran down my cheek. For about a half hour I was sitting, thinking about my family and how far apart we grew from each other. My parents and I talked over the phone on rare occasions regarding family issues. Up until this point I haven't heard Jenny's voice in three years. It was a painful start to the beginning of my title regime.

I had a non–title match with Kennedy tonight. The match ended with a sequence of surprising events. Kennedy was in control the whole match, throwing down move after move. When he threw me into the ropes, he attempted a dropkick only to have me grab his feet and throw him down. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and in anger ran towards me with the idea of clothes lining my head off. His desire to use all of his power led to him having no idea that I saw the whole thing coming. With all of his force he swung his arm forward only to have it make no contact. Instead his arm swung himself right into The Wicked End.

_1! 2! 3!_ The match was over as I stood up holding my Intercontinental Title up to the crowd. I then found a camera as it focused on me. With the crowd going insane I mouthed the words _Jenny, Greg, Michael, I love you._

**A/N:** An emotional two days for Derek in positive and negative ways. Finally he taste gold and is reunited for the first time in three years with his sister. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW! Thanks keep you posted.


	18. Hardcore Champion

Chapter 18: Hardcore Champion

The broadcast began with my Intercontinental title and I standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone. You see, this morning I came up with a brilliant idea. Mr. McMahon informed me that at Unforgiven, I would have a match with my title. My opponent was up to me. So I came up with an exciting and entertaining way to decide who it would be.

"Now you're all probably wondering why I stand before you. It's simple really; by the end of the night…you may know who I will be facing at Unforgiven for the Intercontinental Title. For one night, RAW will experience the hardcore style of fighting again. From this moment until I leave the arena at the end of the show tonight, the first person to pin me at any moment, will get their shot at Unforgiven. But be advised, if you fail in your first attempt, then your chance is over. So this is your chance to get a chance at—". I heard foot steps behind me.

I turned around to see Sandman attempt to slam a chair on my skull. Quickly I moved out of the way to have the chair bounce off the rope and back into Sandman. Dazed from the chair shot, I picked him up and landed The Wicked End. Walking back to the microphone I finished with "That is how quickly your shot at my title can be taken away." Walking out of the ring up the ramp I met Mr. Kennedy run down towards me. He threw a clothes line only to have me duck as he missed making contact. With him facing the other way, I landed a german suplex with his neck snapping on the ramp. Looking behind my back and keeping an eye on my surroundings at all times, I headed back to my locker room.

"Hey guys can I ask you something?" I said to The Hardys.

"No Derek we aren't going to attack you…we already have a title match against Cade and Murdoch." Matt answered.

Pretending that I wasn't asking that, I replied, "Thanks but I just wanted to know if…if someone came through that door to pin me…do you have your back?"

"Yea, sure newbie." Jeff answered.

"But right now, Jeff has a match against Cade and I'll be down at ringside, so you're on your own." Both men left the locker room as I immediately became nervous. What the hell was I thinking when I came up with this brilliant idea? Now I am a marked man and I literally felt like there were wanted ads in the hallways. Coming to the conclusion that I could not be off guard at any point, I propped a chair facing the door and watched with a lead pipe in my hands. Every now and then, I could hear footsteps go past the door as the sound faded away. Another set of footsteps came by except this time; they didn't fade away…more so just stopped. I got out of my chair and gripped the pipe tightly. Suddenly the door barged open as I saw King Booker run at me only to have his face meet my lead pipe. Immediately he dropped and started to bleed. Picking up his weightless body I pulled him down the hallways. The other superstars seemed confused at the sight of Booker being dragged down the halls. I then found in the hallways a trashcan. Smashing the lid over his head, I dumped his body into the can.

Walking back to the locker room I felt like a criminal consistently keeping an eye on my surroundings. Santino Marella had now decided to try his chances as he clubbed the back of my neck. Stumbling into the wall, I was picked up by Santino as he turned me back around and slammed my head into the wall. Crashing down to the ground, Santino covered me for the pin. At the count of two the pin was broken up by Cody Rhodes. He had tried to seize this opportunity of me being knocked out. Throwing punches to each other they began to forget about what they were fighting for. Not realizing that I was awake anymore, I snuck behind them and waited for the kill. Santino had threw Rhodes

Head first. When Santino turned around he was smashed over the head by a chair.

Desperately I tried to just get back to my locker room where it was somewhat safe. Running franticly I pushed people out of the way just to get closer. Finally my hand grabbed the doorknob; I quickly opened the door and slammed the door behind me. Realizing that I was safe for the moment, I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly I felt incredibly uncomfortable, almost as if I was being watched. My assumption came true when I slowly turned around to see a monster stare me in the eyes. Snitsky eyes filled with evil glared at me with such hatred. Nervous of what to do I was backed into the corner of the room. I couldn't just give up here; I needed to put up a fight. So with all of my will to live, I started to throw punches to Snitsky. The blows seemed to take no affect as after each punch, he turned back to look me down.

This wasn't going to work, just throwing punches. I needed to use more force. I ran at him in attempt of a clothesline, only to have his arm smash against my forehead. His forearm was so powerful that the single shot knocked me out. His giant cold hands dragged me on my feet as he slammed me through our table with his pump handle slam. Snitsky ordered his ref to start the count. Snitsky had seized the moment and would be now facing me in Unforgiven.

_Two Weeks Later at Unforgiven_

I still felt the pain from being slammed through a table by Snitsky, as I waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, I froze like a deer in headlights. How could I possibly take out this man? Before I could make my first move, Snitsky ran at me missing a clothesline. Leaning on the ropes, I started to unleash quick punches to the head. This week the punches seemed to take affect as his head kept snapping back. It appeared that he had enough with me as he clocked me with one punch to the head. Lifting my dead body up, he tied my arms into the ropes. I dangled there with the inability to move. Snitsky had taken this time to smash his fist into my skull one by one. Busting open my head, blood began to pour out onto the canvas. After 20 punches in a row, Snitsky had finally back off only to show off to the crowd. Restlessly I moved my arms out of the position. However I still lay on the canvas with barely a pulse.

Slam after slam, punch after punch, and crippling move after crippling move, I began to lose life in me. On the out side of the ring, I was being placed on the ground lying against the steps. Snitsky backed up towards the other side and ran at me. Moving at the last second, he slammed his chest into the steps. For the first time of the match, I had the upper hand. If I wanted to really put him out of the match for good, I would need to take it to the next level.

I threw his body onto the announcers table with the whole crowd behind me standing on their feet. I could hear JR yelling "Oh My God King. This is about a 300 pound man!" I picked him up and drove both of us through the table via The Wicked End. The crowd roared with passion and excitement. Throwing his body into the ring I went towards the top turnbuckle. Positioning myself for the back flip, I took off launching myself in the air. However when I looked down towards the end, I saw no Snitsky beneath me. My body slammed face first into the canvas. Snitsky now guided me to stand on my own two feet. I then was able to see him run towards me in attempt of nailing a clothesline, only to have him walk right into The Wicked End. I began to think that this couldn't be enough. I stumbled over to the turnbuckle, bleeding and in pain, I climbed to the top rope. With all of the life I had I back flipped my self, crashing down onto Snitsky. It was a good thing that I landed directly on him because I immediately lost the ability to move.

_1! 2! 3! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"He's done it! By God, He's done it! Russo has defeated the monster!" JR yelled.

King replied "What a match JR! Derek has fought through Snitsky and he still holds his title!"

I lying on the mat face first, no movement, barely any life, with my hand being held up in victory. Matt and Jeff had slid into the ring and carried me out. Maybe it was because of the fact that if I was still in the ring when Snitsky gained conciseness he would of killed me, but they each had one of my arm over their shoulders as the held up my hands. Regaining the feeling in my legs, I removed myself from their shoulders to grab my title. At the edge of the ramp, I put both hands around the belt and held it up to the crowd. They screamed and yelled at my victory before. Immediately I lost the feeling in my legs again as I fell back to the stage. Matt and Jeff rushed back to me and lifted me onto their shoulders and carried me backstage.

Unlike last time I won my title at a pay per view, superstars were not cheering for me. Instead the usual five that I had grown close to, carried me to the locker room. When I sat down in our room with everyone surrounding me, I said my first words to them.

"Tha— that was—" I blacked out and crashed to the floor. I heard Mickie and Candice scream and Matt yell out "Quick go get help!" My last word before I completely passed out was "brutal".

**A/N: **So a good and bad ending for Derek as he successfully defends his title against Snitsky. However crashing down and completely blacking out has got to make you wonder, will this take a serious side affect, will he be able to defend himself, or what will happen next? All of those questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please review it will help me greatly, Thanks keep you posted.


	19. Deserving Hands

Chapter 19: Deserving Hands

I walked into the arena with bandages all over my body. A huge bandage on my forehead, and my ribs rapped up holding them into place reducing the pain. Barely reducing at best that is, in the matter of three weeks Snitsky man handled me. I was somehow lucky enough to retain my title, although it felt like I lost.

"Derek!" Mickie yelled coming up to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Dead…almost as if I had been hit by a truck. Hey Mickie, what happened after the match?" I asked

Mickie looked at me in a confused way. "You don't remember? Well after the match, you came back here carried to the locker room. We sat you down to make sure that you were alright until you stood up to say 'That was'. You blacked out, fell to the floor, medical staff came in and took you in an ambulance to the hospital where you stayed there over night."

Her words surprised me because I had not remembered any of that when I woke up in the hospital. In amazement of what had been told I responded "Wow…now I get how I got all of these bandages."

She laughed a little and finished "Well I hope you feel better, look keep out of the ring tonight, please? I don't want you to get hurt more. You're not in the condition to be out there. So will you promise me that you will not go looking for trouble?"

"Well I certainly don't have the desire tonight to go fight someone. But as far as promising you that I won't fight…well I will try to keep that promise but I can't make any guarantees."

"Alright I guess I'm gonna have to deal with that." she said with a smile. "Catch ya later" she finished with a wink.

"Ok, bye Mickie."

Sitting in the locker room, trying to relive last night, I could only remember up to the point of when I went backstage. Matt and Jeff had now entered the locker room. They were in their attire ready to fight. Matt then looked at me and was amazed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We got a match now!" he answered.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't fight! Why would Vince do this?"

"Look I don't know. All I do know is that we need to go now." Matt said.

I got dressed and followed The Hardyz to the ring. Waiting in the ring were the tag team champions, The World's Greatest Tag Team, and Super Crazy. It seemed that with every step I take, the level of pain increased. I was about to ask Matt and Jeff if they could avoid tagging me in but I was cut off by the famous Hardy Boyz music.

They both ran onto the stage while I forcefully tried to keep up with them. Apparently they couldn't see the bandages or they didn't care of it. Limping behind them, I looked out to the crowd to see something that I never really took notice of before. There were actually signs for me from the fans.

_Derek Marry Me!_

_The Wicked End!_

_Team Extreme!_

The Team Extreme sign had a picture of Matt, Jeff, and I and it really made me think about the three of us. I had done something that I didn't think could be done. I was now a member of Team Extreme. Goosebumps ran up and down my body as the thought occurred to me. The Hardyz slid under the ropes into the ring while I had to walk up the steps and slowly enter, trying not to cause pain. When I turned to both of them with the intention of proposing my original idea from before, I couldn't help but think that they knew what I was thinking when they nodded at me. So along with Matt I climbed to the outside next to the turnbuckle as it would be Jeff and Haas to start off the match.

The two men danced around circling each other before they locked up. Haas gained the upper hand pushing Jeff into to turnbuckle. Knee to the ribs followed by two punches to the head. Irish whipped to the other turnbuckle was then finished with Jeff walking up the turnbuckle and executing the Whisper in the Wind as he crashed down on Haas. Jeff tagged Matt in but before he left, they whipped Haas into the ropes and did a double arm slam. Matt picked up Haas and attempted an Irish whipped only to have Haas reverse it and whip him into the ropes. When he hit the ropes, Benjamin kicked him in the back of the head while Haas distracted the ref. Haas then tagged in Benjamin as the two performed a painful power bomb to Matt. In pain, he rolled around on the ground as he would stay there for a while.

Benjamin locked in head locks and leg locks one after the other, slowly draining the life out of Matt. As a boston crab lock was implied, Matt crawled with all of his energy desperately trying to make a tag. When he came close, he was dragged back to the other side by Benjamin. Finally Matt was able to work up the power to grab Benjamin's neck, still in the crab hold, and snapped backward. Both men lay in the middle of the ring, while Jeff and I started to stomp and slam hands on the turnbuckle, getting the crowd to cheer on Matt. When he came to the corner, I noticed that he was looking right at me. For some reason I had my hand out for the tag even though I was in a great amount of pain. Matt had tagged in me and Benjamin had tagged in Super Crazy.

This was no time for me to back down because of pain; I needed to hold up my end of the bargain. When I entered the ring I ran at Super Crazy, hitting a clothesline followed by another one when he jumped back to his feet. Next would be a full nelson slam that would cause him to stay down in pain. When he returned to his feel, Super Crazy ran towards me only to have himself be dumped over my shoulders to the outside of the ring. The ref immediately looked towards the outside to see if Super Crazy was alright. Turning around to the other side of the ring I was greeted by an RKO knocking me out cold. Super Crazy had crawled back in for the cover. Jeff aware that the match was nearly over ran into the ring. When he was about to dive to break up the cover he was speared by Haas out of the ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _"Here are your winners, Super Crazy and The World's Greatest Tag Team!" Lilian announced.

Randy Orton grabbed a microphone and went into the ring standing above my empty body, holding my title in his hands. "This championship looks a lot better when it's not in the hands of an amateur. So at No Mercy…This title will finally return to deserving hands." He laid the title across my face and exited to his music.

_Later that night_

Team Extreme was regrouping in the locker room after a tough loss. I couldn't help but feel that this was my fault.

"Look guys that was my fault. I wasn't focused for a couple of moments and it turned out to cost us." I started

"Don't worry about it." Matt responded in pain. "Say newbie, we're gonna get out of here find somewhere to eat…want to join?"

Stunned by his response I nodded my head "Ok, yea that's cool." I had never been asked to go somewhere out of the arena. We left the arena together and went off to the diner down the street.

**A/N:** A new challenger has surfaced. Derek's toughest yet, the legend killer Randy Orton. How can Derek regroup from a stunning surprise? The continuation of this story will occur in Chapter 20. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks keep you posted.


	20. I’m A Wanted Man

Chapter 20: I'm A Wanted Man

"Well ladies and gentleman tonight on RAW it will be Randy Orton and a partner of his choosing versus Derek Russo and a partner of _his_ choosing." JR informed the fans at home.

"I can't wait JR! Two young superstars will collide tonight!" replied King.

In the locker room I was debating in my head who I would choose. Both Hardys were out of the picture because they each had singles matches and The Rock was in a triple threat match. So my usual group was not an option. I would need to find someone else to help me out tonight.

On the TV, I could see Randy Orton with Todd Grisham. Todd started to ask the question that everyone was wondering. "Well, I am standing here with Randy Orton, and Randy everyone is curious, have you found a partner for tonight?"

With his smug cocky smile he turned to Todd and said "Actually Todd, I have. I got a guy who has gotten to know Derek well over the last couple months." Carlito had now walked into the picture as the crowd booed loudly. Randy continued "You see Todd, when you have Carlito and the legend killer in one corner, it doesn't matter who is in the other corner."

I turned off the TV simply because I was already sick of Randy in one week. Plus, I needed to find a partner for tonight. It's weird how different you're looked at when you have a title around your belt. Either guys look at you showing their respect for you being a champion or the give you the look that they want your title next. A began to wait and see who would walk by.

First it was King Booker who slowly passed by staring me in the eyes. Then it was Bobby Lashley who kept a steady pace, not even a glance came from him as he appeared too focused. More and more guys passed as this began to get frustrating. It seemed like most of the superstars didn't want anything to do with the match. Finally one surprising desperate to prove himself approached me. Confused of why he approached me I asked "Hey Cody, um what's up?"

Cody Rhodes answered my question with one of his own. "You still need a partner?"

I had two choices; I could either take the rookie or try to find someone else. However, time had basically made my decision. "Well actually I do, are you up for the challenge?"

"Hey I came up to you right?"

"Ok, what's with all the questions?" We both laughed before it became serious again. "Ok, get ready we're up next." He nodded his head and turned away to get dressed.

Backstage Cody and I did not say a word to each other as we waited to for our own music to play. He being way too nervous of the situation, and I too focused on getting my hands on Orton. Rhodes music played first as a mixture of excitement and confusion could be seen. How ever excitement would win the battle when my music could be heard. My eyes did not move from the sight of Randy Orton as I walked down the ramp. Walking right pass Rhodes, I slid into the ring and stared at my two opponents. Cody followed behind me and begged to start the match. Appeasing his request I let him kick off the match against Orton.

Watching the immediate lock up between the two I realized something along with the crowd that truly was a sight to behold. Orton and Rhodes, a match up that occurred in the 80's between the two superstar's fathers. The lockup between the two was one by Orton when he kneed Cody in the ribs knocking him to his knees. Orton had now begun to embarrass the kid by slapping him on the head. When Rhodes rose to his feet, he stared at Orton for a little bit before slapping him across the face. The crowd cheered at Rhodes courage. Randy now turned back to Rhodes with an evil look on his face and threw a monstrous clothes line causing Rhodes to slam his head down on the canvas. Orton had now gained the upper hand in the match. Stomping all around Rhodes body, he finished up the attack as he ran into the ropes and jumped above Rhodes landing a knee to his face.

The legend killer then came over to me and started to talk trash. Continuing to walk closer to me, I began to draw him closer to me on purpose. When he was right up to my face, I grabbed his head, jumped down to the outside, slamming his neck on the top rope. Rhodes who had gain awareness of the situation immediately rolled up the off balance Orton for the pin. The count was broken at 2 however and when both men quickly rose to their feet, Orton and Rhodes both hit each other with a clothesline. I was now trying to get the crowd behind Rhodes, clapping my hands in rhythm. At last he had tagged me in as Orton did the same with Carlito; I would have to settle for this chump.

When he ran at me, he was lifted over my shoulders landing on his back. Another one was finished with and arm drag take down. Turning around I could see Orton running at me. Quickly I ducked just to avoid the powerful contact. Earl Hebner however was in the wrong place at the wrong time. When he was checking on Carlito, he was clocked in the back of the head. Orton was once again off balance as he walked into The Wicked End. I immediately covered him for the pin only to turn around to see ref still knocked out. Shaking his body by the collar of his shirt I desperately tried to revive Earl. Behind me Super Crazy was waiting in the ring with a steel chair in hand. As I turned around to continue the attack, I saw him begin to swing the chair at me only to have it slam back into his face due to a match saving dropkick from Rhodes, stunned by what he just did I looked at him thankfully that he was there. I finished the fight when Carlito turned around to receive The Wicked End as the ref counted off one two and three.

We had won the match and because I was so thrilled of the win I immediately took my title from Earl and stood on the top turnbuckle to present my title to the crowd. After a thunderous roar from the crowd I jumped down and turned around to meet the chair that had threatened me before. Only this time it came crashing down on my skull in the hands of Cody Rhodes. He had a smug look on his face as he felt proud of what he had done. Slowly he backed out of the ring, receiving boos from the fans and still staring at my body that lied in the ring. Betrayal, embarrassment, and disgust were some of the emotions that ran inside me while I lay in the ring knocked out.

**A/N:** New enemies come into the picture now as a betrayal from Rhodes has Russo feeling that as long as he had that belt, there wasn't a lot of superstars that he could trust. How will Derek rebound from the shot to the skull? Will he be able to deal with three men that were out to get him? Next chapter has the answer to these questions and many more. Please review for me! Keep you posted.


	21. Train Wreck

Chapter 21: Train Wreck

"We welcome you into Monday Night RAW, here in El Paso, Texas. Let's get it started right away as our intercontinental champ; Derek Russo is in the middle of the ring." JR informed the just joining audience.

"Last week I was screwed by a young man who wanted to make a name for himself. Cody Rhodes, get your punk ass out here!" I demanded. A brief moment of silence was followed by his music. He walked down to the ring with a cocky smile on his face and walked right up to my face staring me in the eyes. "Well, Cody you wanted to make a name for yourself? Well maybe you did last night because let me tell you…that chair shot did some damage. But I'm going to make you famous the more painful way. You want to prove yourself? Step up to the plate at No Mercy in a triple threat match!" The crowd yelled when they heard the words triple threat. Suddenly when Cody was about to answer me, Super Crazy's music played throughout the arena. Both Rhodes and I turned to the stage to see him slide into the ring and stare at us with a serious look on his face as he took a microphone.

"This is unbelievable…I have proved that I deserve a shot at your title and now you go ahead and give it away to this kid? So what he hit you over the head with a chair…anyone can do that." Super Crazy ranted.

"Look amigo, if you want some of this too then fine I'll take you on also. It's not like its adding more trouble." I was cut off then by the entrance music of my first challenger, Randy Orton. He came into the ring to meet all three of us with an intense look. He then guided both Super Crazy and Cody Rhodes out of the way to meet me all alone.

"So let me get this straight, I now have to deal with two other guys in my original title shot just because one knocked you over the head and the other pinned you thanks to me and failed to interfere last week? What kind of champ are you kid?" His words angered the two men he shoved out of the way as they both started to punch Orton in the back of the head. Rhodes then ran at me as we both exchanged blows finished up with me blocking one of his punches and delivering a clothesline. Our fighting was ended by The Coach.

"Alright that's enough!" all of us stood on our feet and looked out towards him. "Now I've received direct word from Mr. McMahon about this whole Intercontinental Title commotion and he has come up with a way to settle this. You see tonight, we will have a hardcore fatal four way match up and the winner will get to chose what type of match the four of you will have at No Mercy." The crowd grew louder than before showing their approval of the match up. "And seeing as your all in the fighting mood, the match will begin…now!"

Immediately as he finished his speech I felt a tug from behind as Rhodes had executed a roll up pin. The count was broken at two when Orton kicked Rhodes in the back of the head. Once I returned to my feet, I was backed into the corner and received quick punches from both men. On the outside, Super Crazy was dumping everything he could find under the ring, into the ring. Chairs, trash can and lid, table, ladder, sledgehammer, stop sign, fire extinguisher, and the steel steps were the weapons he had chosen. With a variety of options to use, he grabbed one of the chairs and stabbed it into the gut of Rhodes and smashing him over the head when he dropped to his knees. His eyes then turned to Randy Orton. When he attempted to bash his skull, he was blocked as Orton put his hands up and kicked Super Crazy in the ribs. A chair shot was then hit on the back of Super Crazy's head. I used this time to regain myself on the outside of the ring.

Once I was capable of fighting again, I made my way over to the other side of the ring and grabbed the trash can and its lid. Orton, who had now finished showboating to the crow, was met by three consecutive hits with the lid as he became lightheaded. With him dazed, I picked up his body and dumped him into the trashcan with his legs and head sticking out. Pushing the trashcan to the turnbuckle I then found Rhodes up on his feet. He attempted double axe handle attack, only to have my foot hit him in the stomach. This led to me using all of my strength to Irish whip Rhodes into the trashcan as both men were slammed and immediately dropped down.

Feeling the presence of someone behind me I turned around to see Super Crazy smash the stop sign over my head thus snapping the sign in half. The whole crowd gasped at once at the sight of the splitting sign. Dragging my body onto the ladder, Super Crazy headed to the top of the turnbuckle. His ECW mindset gave him a daredevil mentality. With his moonsault, the Mexican free flyer came crashing down onto my body as the crowd's noise increased heavily. Sandwiched between him and the ladder, the state of my body decreased dramatically. On the other side of the ring Cody Rhodes could be seen setting up a table. When Super Crazy became aware of the young gun, he dashed towards him only to be catapulted over Rhodes shoulders. Instead of slamming through the table, Super Crazy showed off his athletic ability by overshooting the table on purpose and landed his feet on the turnbuckle. When Super Crazy turned himself around on the turnbuckle, he felt hands grab his head around the neck and received an RKO off the top turnbuckle and slammed through the table.

The other side of the ring showed Rhodes lifting me up to my feet and positioning my head over the steel steps in the DDT position. His attempt to land his DDT was reversed when I slipped out of the hold and executed The Wicked End slamming his back onto the steel steps. He rolled around in pain holding his back and rolling out of the ring. Turning around I was smashed over the head by Randy Orton with a sledgehammer immediately dropping me to my feet. Orton was now taking an extreme aspect that nobody had ever seen. Planting a ladder firmly in the ring, he dragged me up to the top with him on the other side of the ladder. Desperately hanging on so I wouldn't fall down, I felt Orton's arms around my throat. He jumped off the ladder slamming me onto the canvas via an RKO. The crowd showed disbelieving and terrified faces as I lay lifeless in the middle of the ring.

"Oh My God King! Look at the ring. Bodies laying everywhere, this looks like a train wreck!" JR screamed.

Orton had now crawled onto me, getting the pin fall, and the privilege to pick the match type at No Mercy. Grabbing a microphone he stood above me.

A couple grunts of pain were followed by his decision. "At No Mercy, the legend killer will retain the Intercontinental Title in a steel cage match!" he finished by throwing the microphone at my stomach.

"Oh My God King. Four men, a steel cage, and the Intercontinental Title on the line! This will be a true slobberknocker indeed!" JR yelled.

All three men left through the curtain on the stage while I lay in the ring still. A brief moment of concern from the crowd was followed by medics rushing down to the ring. Three men entered the ring carefully lifting me out of the ring and onto a stretcher. A neck brace was carefully placed around me as the five men strolled me out of the arena into an ambulance as RAW went off the air.

**A/N:** Another painful finish to a hard fought match for Derek. With the injuries piling up, can Derek keep up the competition defending his right as champion? Keep you posted for the next chapter.


	22. RKNo Mercy

Chapter 22: R.K.No Mercy

"Well Ladies and Gentleman, coming down to the ring now is the man who not only got the chance to pick the match type at No Mercy for the Intercontinental Title, but after last week, Randy Orton is sure looking like the odds on favorite" JR said.

"No doubt JR." said King "I don't know if the other three men will be in top shape for that cage match. Randy looks like he has something on his mind. Let's see what he has to say."

"Take a good look people because at No Mercy, this glorious fighting machine will be the new Intercontinental Champion! I mean did you see what I did in that Fatal Four Way last week? Slamming Super Crazy through a table and dropping Derek Russo off a ladder to the canvas with the most deadly move in the WWE, the RKO. I hear the champ is in so much pain that he isn't even here tonight—"

_No chance that's what'ca got…_

"Well King, here comes our chairman, making his way to the ring, let's here what he has to say now" JR informed.

"Randy Orton, one of the most promising athletes in this business. I gotta tell you, I got my money on you at No Mercy. Now before your match, tonight...well I want you to show your opponents what you really got. So tonight it's going to be Randy Orton, Super Crazy, and Cody Rhodes versus The Hardy Boyz and The Rock! This will also give you a chance to show Russo's friends what you're all about too."

_Later that night_

"...and Jeff Hardy tags in The Rock. The Brahma Bull is laying the Smackdown, unleashing elbows to all three men running at him. Oh look at this King a powerful bodyslam from The Great One…Oh man The Rock attempted a clothes line only to have Orton shove the ref in front of him…"

"...Oh no JR, Orton has set up a chair in the middle of the ring and he has The Rock ready for the RKO!

"Hey wait a minute King, its Russo! By god, I thought he was severely injured from last week, and hes got a chair in hand.

Running down to the ring I made clear of which man would get in my way first. Outside of the ring Rhodes was waiting for me only to have the skull crashed over his head. Next was Super Crazy who was not aware of my presences as he waited on the turnbuckle. Ready to launch his moonsault, his face was met by the chair as he fell off the turnbuckle falling to the outside. Finally was my main objective, Randy Orton. Once he turned around his gut was hit with my chair, taking the wind out of himself. Laying down the chair, in the same way as he did before, I picked up Orton and smashed his back onto the chair, breaking it.

_Russo! Russo! Russo!_

Quickly exiting the ring to not be accused of what I've done, I jumped over the barricade and watched from a distant with the fans. All eyes focused on Jeff Hardy as he landed a Swanton Bomb onto Orton. Matt then dragged The Rock's arm over Orton for the pin fall and the win. Exiting the arena through the crowd I received pats on the back complimenting my work. Orton had finally regained strength to stand on his feet and grabbed a microphone.

"Russo! I've changed my mind! You see I don't want to win that title by escaping and running away. I want to win that match by making you pay and making you want to quit. So that's why at No Mercy it will be an elimination I Quit match! I want to hear you plea and beg for me to stop the match!" he said stopping me in my tracks. Looking on the outside of the ring I could see the terrified look on both men's faces. This Sunday, Orton is going to unleash his sick legend killing attitude on all of us.

_No Mercy…_

Waiting in the locker room for my match to get underway, I saw on TV a familiar face wrestling. Mickie James was up against Melina for the Women's Championship. I was able to catch the end of the match as Mickie had Melina in the position to land her Implanted DDT on to have it reversed as Melina executed her spit-like neckbreaker. The impact of her slam made me wince a little. Melina rolled up for the pin as she would retain her title. The end of this match meant that it was time for my match.

Walking down to the entrance I met Mickie who was obviously upset from her defeat. Trying to cheer her up I started "Hey Mickie it's alright don't worry about it."

I could tell that she was in no mood to talk as she snapped back at me "No Derek it's not alright, this was my chance to take that title. Who knows when my next chance will come, there are so many divas fighting over that one title I may not get another shot for months!" She walked away holding her neck in pain and frustrated with her defeat. This was no time to grieve for her I was reminded by Super Crazy's music. I had to defend my title against three other people. Nervous about what this title had brought me into, I heard Cody Rhodes music as he made his way to the ring. To my surprise the young gun actually received some cheers from the fans. A confused smile came to my face as it was quickly taken away when I saw Randy Orton walk past me. He had a devious smile on his face as if to say "I'm going to make you cry!"

At last I knew that it was my turn to make my way down. All three men in the ring turned to the titantron to see me holding my title up in the air to the crowd. Cheers and signs in favor of me could be seen. That moment made me realize why I was in this business. The thrill of moments like this gave me goosebumps up and down my body. Walking down the ramp I held up the traditional Hardy Boy sign as the fans mimicked my gesture. Sliding in the ring I stood to my feet once again holding the title up in the air. This time however was not for the fans but more importantly for my opponents so they would relize what they were up against. The ref performed the same action as he took the title from me before giving it to the timekeeper.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The match started out with an intese staredown across the ring between Orton and I. It was clear however that Rhodes and Super Crazy felt unappreciated as Rhodes ran at me and Super Crazy ran at Orton. Both Orton and I performed the same action, moving out of the way as both men speared themselves into the steel poles of the turnbuckle. The comedic action was immediately taken over by the serious moment of Randy and I face to face staring down each other. Finally our battle was broken up again by Super Crazy and Rhodes as they clubbed us both on the back of our heads. Rhodes began stomping on my chest in the corner as he took control.

Orton however had regained control from Super Crazy when he gave a thumb to the eye of Super Crazy as he dropped to his knees while his eye was in pain. On the outside Orton could be seen with a lead pipe. Entering the ring once again with an evil stare in his eyes, he unleashed ten blows to the back of Super Crazy. Now he wanted to see the face of his victim as he stood him upright on his knees, got a running start and bashed the pipe over his head with blood immediately pouring out of his head. His quick and painful tactic was enough to knock Super Crazy out of the match as Orton got a microphone from the outside and held it to his head without even provoking him what to say.

A couple grunts of pain were followed by a loud beg "I QUIT!" as the match was now down to three men. The whole period of Orton unleashing hell to Super Crazy was also filled out by Rhodes continuously throwing shots to my body. Randy Orton was waiting for Rhodes to turn around and once he did, he was met with an RKO by Randy Orton. Now Orton went to the outside in search of another weapon. He found a table and set it up on the turnbuckle. Orton picked up Rhodes injured body and lifted him stomach first onto his shoulder. With a running start, Orton slammed Rhodes back through the table. The impact of the table breaking echoed throughout the arena.

Now Orton had once again grabbed his microphone and yelled "Say It!" to Rhodes. The beaten up Rhodes started to show some fight in him as he was on all fours about to get up from the crash on to have Orton boot smash against the side of his head as he too now began to bleed.

"I…I…I quit." Rhodes said with the bare ability to speak. Orton then finished the job by tossing the youngster out of the ring.

Turning around he then saw me on my feet and ready to fight. He then walked over to grab a microphone and spoke. "I'm going to give you the chance right now to not endure all of the pain that I am going to inflict on you. All you need to say is I Quit."

I took a few seconds to "think" about it as I then turned back to the legend killer and spit right in his face. He backed away for a couple of seconds and then chuckled for a little bit. Both of us then ran at each other and he won the battle by throwing a surprise knee to the gut. Down on my knees, he brought me back up and whipped me into the ropes and expecting for him to be waiting in the middle for a slam, as soon as I bounced off the ropes, his forearm ran across my neck knocking me over the top rope and out of the ring. The whole crowd could see that Randy had been taken over by his sick twisted side. Throwing me into the side barricade three times was then followed up by him throwing me with such force into the steel steps. The fans in the front rows could here me yell in pain and rolling around on the ground. This match had turn into a brutal beat down. Picking me up to my feet, he attempted to Irish Whip me into the steel pole only to have it reversed with me throwing him face first into the pole. The crowd had cheered for me as I now had gained control.

"Wait a minute King, maybe Russo has some life in him as he has now taken control! And…oh wait look at this he's got Orton by the neck and trunks and…Oh My God! Orton was just driven head first into the barricade; his neck could've been broken!" JR yelled.

I then brought Orton back to his feet and turned him around with the idea of a german suplex onto the top of the barricade only to have it reversed and slammed with an RKO. As my face slammed onto the floor, I felt the dizziness and pain really set in. Dragging me along up the ramp, I had no idea of where he was taking me or what he had in mind. Finally he stopped at the stage and walked over to the left portion of it. His hand grabbed the back of my head as he threw me face first into the lighted screen. Lying on the ground I felt him grab my legs as he springboarded me face first into the screen again as a portion of the lights went out leading the whole left screen to go out.

However this was not enough for the legend killer as he dragged me off of the stage and to the announcers table. Barking at JR and Jerry Lawler, he ordered them to leave the table and get the hell out of his way. Both of us stood on top of the table as Orton grabbed my face and cursed me out followed by an attempt of an RKO only to have it reversed. Turning around he walked right into The Wicked End as the crowd's emotion changed from concerened an excited to relief and excited. Realizing that the microphone was in the ring I dragged Randy back to the ring and ordered for him to say the only words I wanted to here out of him.

"I Qu— yea right." he said sucker punching me in the face. His eyes then found the familiar lead pipe that he used early in the match as he slammed it over my head. Now he once again returned to the outside finding a chair. This time however he would not try an RKO through the chair rather he trapped my leg in it. Climbing the turnbuckle, I could see his evil look once again as he jumped off and slammed his boot onto the chair. My ankle immediately received such pain that it felt like it was broken.

"Come on Russo, Say it! SAY IT!" he yelled.

However I couldn't give in, so I shook my head grabbing my ankle. Filled with rage, Orton immediately began stomping continuously on my ankle. The scene began to become graphic for everyone watching. The legend killer had now gone to the outside and gotten two tables. Setting them both up next to each other he planned to slam me through them both. At the last moment however I was able to reverse his finisher again and slam him through one of the table with The Wicked End. I then would drag Orton to the bottom rope and used a camel clutch style submission along with the rope. For the first time in the whole match, Orton showed no life in him. Over time though he was able to work his way back up to his feet still dizzy. With the same exact chair that he made me limp over, I smashed it over his skull as he fell onto the table.

Busted leg and all I climbed the turnbuckle in so much pain. Then to the best of my ability with a nearly broken ankle, I jumped off and landed a backflip sending Randy through the table. Crawling over to the side of the ring as if I had no legs, I called for a microphone. Once it was placed in my hand I desperately crawled back to Orton held the microphone to his mouth and demanded he say the words that sound so sweet.

"I quit" he mumbled in pain barely able to talk.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _"Here is your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Derek Russo!" Lilian said to an excited crowd. For the second straight pay per view, I had to be helped out of the arena as both Hardys came down to the ring carrying me over their shoulders and out of the arena still, for at least one more day, champion.

**A/N:** So a bloody, terrifying, and hard fought win for Derek as he remains Intercontinental Champion. For those who don't get why the beginning was just dialog, it's to create the effect that Russo is not there. What kind of condition will he be in for RAW? Will his performance be affect in the next couple of weeks? Chapter 23 is on its way. Until then please review and I'll keep you posted.


	23. Your Boots Aren’t Walking

Chapter 23: Your Boots Aren't Walking.

The halls that I was walking down showed a number of superstars making different faces at the sight of me limping. My ankle last night was brutally injured however when I went to go get it checked out by the medical staff I was told that while it was not broken it was one stomp away from being. As I entered the locker room, I walked right into both Hardys making me stumble back losing my balance and feeling a drastic amount of pain.

"Ah shit!" I yelled

"Derek! Damn you alright?" Matt asked concerned.

Barely with the ability to gather myself up to my own feet, I nodded my head. The Hardys were off to a match I assumed, not knowing who they were facing.

Once I sat down I immediately felt a decrease in pain. Luckily for me, the schedule did not show my name anywhere. So tonight, as I turned on the TV, I would relax and like the millions of people around the world, I would just watch. However my smile of relaxation was whipped off when I saw Randy Orton in the ring.

"You know, last night I think we all know who the real winner was. I put away Rhodes and Super Crazy in a matter of seven minutes! By some fluke however, it may have appeared that I said 'I Quit'? I don't know maybe you all heard someone else. Anyway, it's obvious that I should be the Intercontinental Champion. So Derek why don't we fix this mess and you give me my well deserved title shot."

"Guess that's my cue." I said to myself,

Once my music was heard the crowd rose to their feet anticipating my arrival. I walked through the curtain and stood at the stage staring down my rival from a distance.

"Randy, Randy, Randy…You had your chance last night, man. I mean come on now other people need an ass whippin' too, you know? I mean maybe in time we will have a rematch but you gotta give someone else a chance." I said with a smirk on my face.

He let out a small chuckle to himself and answered shortly "You just made a mistake kid. Right now, I'm gonna show you and your little mentors why I deserve my shot!" Our chit chat was cut off by The Hardy Boyz music being played throughout the arena. I limped away as the three were set for a two versus one match.

_Hardy Boyz vs. Randy Orton_

Watching Orton on TV against the Hardys, I couldn't help notice that Randy was taking a brutal approach pounding away at both of them wanting to make them suffer. The match ended however when Orton went for an RKO on Jeff only to have him be pushed away, right into a Twist of Fate from Matt. Jeff went up top to the top turnbuckle and executed a perfect Swanton Bomb for the win.

However even though the match was over, Randy was not done. Both men were standing on the middle turnbuckle celebrating along with the crowd. Jeff was the first one to jump down and as soon as he did he was greeted by a chair shot. When Matt jumped down to see what happened, he too met a chair shot. Now began the inhuman part as he slammed the chair on both men five more times each with such power, followed by the legend killer stalking Jeff to slowly make his way up and once he was on his hands and knees, the side of his face was hit with a scary kick to the side of his head knocking him out cold. The same routine was given to Matt as both of them lay in the ring unconscious. A couple of refs, trainers, and others rushed the ring and ordered Orton to leave the ring. Once Orton left through the entrance stage I felt it was safe to go down to the ring with out being attacked.

Running down the ramp in pain I slid into the ring to check on both of them. They were both out cold and showed no movement. Two stretchers were then brought down to the ring as each was placed on top of one. As they were being loaded and secured on the stretcher, I looked out into the crowd to see many jaws dropped and signs of concern from the fans as two men the grew to love over the years appeared to be in bad condition. Backstage they were both brought to the medical center and kept there for a while.

"You should leave" the trainer suggested "They're going to be here all night no matter what.

I nodded my head and shut the door behind me as I left. Back in the locker room I turned on the TV and saw the promotion for the main event that night as The Rock versus King Booker. Next was a visual of The Rock walking down the hallways only to have two arms rap around his head and be slammed down onto the concrete by an RKO. I jumped out of my chair in shock of what I was witnessing. Orton was now trying to get into my head by attacking the ones close to me. Orton now began to once again stalk his prey as he got a running start and kicked the side of The Rock's head knocking him out too. Frustrated with what I had now caused, I slammed my fist on the table and kicked it over.

_Later that night_

Melina was in the ring gloating about her victory at No Mercy over Mickie. "I think it was made very clear last night that I am simply the best. Mickie James tried her best to take me down, and I was barely trying." A crowd of boos was unleashed. "So I think it's—" Melina became interrupted by Mickie James as she walked down to the ring with a serious look on her face.

Right after Mickie entered the ring; she and Melina immediately got in each others face and started to yell. Their bicker argument was cut short when Randy Orton snuck out of the crowd, slid into the ring and gave Mickie an RKO. Melina screamed at the surprise and immediately exited the ring. I couldn't let Randy injure Mickie, it was just too disturbing to watch and she was defenseless.

Once I reached the stage, I ran full speed down to the ring seeing Orton stalking for another kick to the head. This time however I got there just in time as when I slid into the ring, Orton backed off and headed for the exit. Checking up on Mickie I felt that I was not safe and the situation felt wrong. The man, who I had thought left the arena, was still present as he slammed his boot against my cheek with such force knocking me out cold. As the crowd unleashed boos, Orton picked me up to my feet and gave me an RKO. This was not the end of things however because Orton left the ring and retrieved a chair and slammed it four times on the back of my head. To finish things off, he locked my busted up leg in the chair making it impossible for me to get out of even if I wasn't out. Orton then climbed to the top rope, looked down with a sadistic smile, jumped off and landed right on the chair and, as I would later find out, braking my ankle.

Both Mickie and I lay unconscious in the ring as once again trainers and refs demanded Orton to leave as he did. The legend killer had taken out all of the people I grew close to in one night. It was clear that he was on a mission to destroy me until I granted his wish.

**A/N:** Orton has made his mark on Russo taking out all of his close friends in the WWE. Getting inside his head mentally and physically, will he be granted his title shot? Please review this chapter, I would appreciate it greatly. Keep you posted!


	24. Survive before Survivor Series

Chapter 24: Survive before Survivor Series

_Randy Orton vs. The Rock_

Heading towards the ring, my mind was focused on punishing Randy Orton. All of a sudden the crowd's noise grew throughout the stadium. At first I thought that it was the most electrifying man. Then looking at a TV monitor nearby, I could see that I was displayed to the audience. When the screen went back to the ring, Randy was seen yelling out to the stage calling for me to come get some. This didn't faze me as I had one thing on my mind, destroy him.

"My God! He's here! How is Russo Walking?! Wait a minute here he is on the stage and he's walking tall with Randy Orton in his sight!" JR yelled.

Closer and closer I came to Orton as The Rock was on the ground knocked out. Orton made the motion in the ring to come get him. Feeling hands pat my on the back as I headed up the steel steps, I waited on the outside apron staring down the legend killer. Finally after having enough, he ran at me only to have drop down to the outside. Once he bounced off the rope he ran right into a Rock Bottom followed by the People's Elbow as The Rock had picked up the win.

Both The Rock and I walked up the ramp celebrating to the fans only to be interrupted by Randy Orton.

_Ugh _"Russo! If you want a piece of me then let's go" he said throwing down the microphone. After a brief stare down thinking over the proposal, I handed over my title to The Rock and walked down to the ring. Once I reached the ring I slid in and the two of us started to exchange blows. Ten punches to each led to me dropping him with a clothes line.

I grabbed his head and started to lift him to his feet when he used a dirty move by giving me a low blow. In pain of my "man area" I dropped down in pain. Now Orton had unleashed his punishing attitude continuously stomping on my body all over. Suddenly I felt no more stomping on me, so my first thought was that he was showing off to the crowd. Using this time to take advantage, I returned to my knees and turned to see Orton running full speed attempting to drive his boot into the side of my skull. Dodging his attack, he slammed against the turnbuckle, bounced right into The Wicked End as the crowd erupted in excitement.

"This wasn't enough" I said to myself as I crawled out of the ring and retrieved a ladder and table from under. Setting the table towards the back part of the ring I placed Orton on top and threw two punches to the stomach. Now I set up the ladder sideways and began to climb all the way to the top. Desperately I balanced myself on the top step looking down at my target. Just as I was about to attempt my back flip, I had a brief panic attack on top as I took one step down. However there was no turning back. If I did then that would be the ultimate embarrassment, letting Randy win the battle. So I stepped back up and without any regrets I jumped off.

It seemed as if I was falling in slow motion watching first the roof lead down to the crowd seeing faces of shock and fear of what may happen. My trip around the arena ended with my eyes seeing my target below me as I crashed down on top of him. The aftermath showed both of us lying in the ring and being taken out of the arena on stretchers as RAW went off the air.

_2 Weeks Later_

"Well folks, coming up next it's gonna be a mixed 6-man tag match. Derek Russo, The Rock, and Mickie James versus Randy Orton, Umaga, and Melina. What condition are Russo and Orton in? Stay tuned its coming up next!"

Backstage the three of us were waiting for our cue to go out there. I could see by the expression on Mickie's face that she wasn't too happy about being in the same ring as Umaga and Randy Orton. The Rock tried to ease the tension among us all. "How you feeling, champ?"

I turned to him with a grin on my face and then to Mickie before responding. "Never felt better." I could see that Mickie was about to tell us something, but was cut off when she heard her own music hit the air. With a brief frown, she shook it off and ran out through the curtain.

The Rock and I turned to each other before convincing ourselves about her.

"She'll be fine."

"Yea," I quickly responded. "But you know, just to be safe, only when—"

"Melina's in"

"Exactly" We both said fearing the thoughts in our head of Mickie in a bad position.

_If ya smell what The Rock Is Cookin!_

The most electrifying man appeared to the fans causing the whole arena to erupt. It was amazing how The Rock affected the fans. He could single handedly make a match go from boring to history in the matter of seconds. My day dreaming was ended when my music indicated that it was my turn to go.

With my title around my shoulder pointing at it to the fans, then Orton standing in the ring, I walked down to meet up with Mickie and The Rock. After a brief moment of talking to each other we slid into the ring meeting our opponents. Mickie, face to face with Melina, The Rock, face to face with fellow Samoan and cousin, Umaga and I, face to face with Orton. Simultaneously, the three of us each threw a punch, knocking down our opponent. Randy Orton and Umaga both rolled out of the ring leaving Melina to start the match. Out of gentleman's respect, The Rock and I backed out of the ring and in the corner as Mickie would start off for us.

The two divas went back and for each gaining momentum at specific moments. Melina then gained the upper hand by ducking under a clothesline and pulling Mickie down by the hair. Wanting to hurt her opponent badly, Melina tagged in Umaga. Once Umaga entered the ring, Mickie had returned to her feet and turned to see the Samoan bulldozer glaring her down. Scared for her life, she dropped down to her feet begging for her life and crawled backwards into the corner. She then was locked into the turnbuckle corner by Melina who grabbed her arms and held her still. Umaga then backed up for a running start as unfortunately the crowd knew what was next, and so did we. Rushing into the ring The Rock and I started to pound away on Umaga stalling for Mickie to break free. Once we saw that she was loose, we went back to the corner and called for the tag. Within two seconds, Mickie dashed over and slapped the first hand she saw, The Rock's.

The most electrifying man in sports entertainment threw a punch knocking Umaga down but popping right up to meet another shot as this went on five times followed by his signature three punches leading into him holding his hand up, looking at it and smashing it into Umaga. Lifting him to his feet, Umaga was Irish whipped and then was on the receiving end of a powerful spine buster. The crowd saw by the look that The Rock gave that it was time for The People's Elbow. Sliding off his armband and throwing it into the crowd, he ran into the ropes, hoped over Umaga's head, and instead of hitting off the other sides ropes, he tumbled out of the ring when Orton pulled down on the top rope.

On the outside Orton began stomping on The Great One's body. I jumped down from my corner and ran to Randy attempting to get him off. Missing a clothesline, I turned around and had my face slammed down on the floor with the RKO. The legend killer feeling proud of what he did started to jaw with the crowd yelling back at them. Once he had enough of them he turned around and was met with a Rock Bottom as he lay right next to me.

Back in the ring Umaga had returned to her feet and yelled out to the crowd trying to get his attention. However, Mickie had snuck up on him and landed a DDT to Umaga. The crowd roared in excitement as she was feared of what she had done. Nervously she left the ring and fought Melina on the outside. The Rock had now returned to the ring and I went to the corner along with Mickie. The Rock now stalked Umaga waiting for him to return to his feet and attempted a Rock Bottom. However Umaga reversed it and kicked him in the face knocking him down in the corner. Now the Samoan bulldozer backed up in the corner only to not see me slap The Rock's shoulder making me the legal man.

Once he started running, I jumped on top of the ropes and landed a springboard tornado DDT. I didn't want to beat up Umaga however; I picked up his hand and held it out to Orton begging him to tag in. Both of us intensely stared each other down. Slowly Orton began to pick up his hand and just as he was about to tag himself in, I was elbowed in the gut by Umaga and was smashed with a Samoan Spike to the throat.

Orton now confident that he would be in control called for the tag. He then dropped down to me laying down and cursing me out. I felt his foot smash against my head, shoulders, back and every other inch of my body. Taking a moment to absorb the scene, Orton met eyes with a scared Mickie. Slowly he walked over to her and showed a devious smile. Once Mickie began to curse him out, she was cut off when Orton's lips met hers. Disgusted by what he was doing, she pushed him off and slapped him hard across the face. Shaken up and rattled, Orton walked right into The Wicked End. Rolling up his leg I heard the ref count to two when I pulled off intentionally seeing Umaga run at me. He attempted to land a belly flop onto me only to have it slam onto Orton as I rolled out of the way. Dropkicking Umaga out of the ring I turned and looked at Melina in the corner.

"Don't come in the ring!" I demanded to her.

Scared for what I would appear to do for her, she nodded her head and watch the ref count off one two three for the win. All three of us gathered in the ring to hold each others hand up to the crowd. Then I turned to Orton knocked out and held my Intercontinental title up and looking down at him with a microphone in my other hand.

"Randy, you brought this rivalry to a new level. And if you're gonna take it to this level, then a regular match won't work out. So at Survivor Series, it's going to be No-DQ match!"

**A/N:** The rivalry of Orton vs. Russo has reached a new level in the past couple weeks and it will all pour into their match at Survivor Series for the Intercontinental Title. Will Russo retain his title or will Orton achieve the title for the second time? Please review this long and exciting chapter! Thanks keep you posted.


	25. We've Only Just Begun

**A/N:** This is probably the biggest and most important chapter so far!

Chapter 25: We've Only Just Begun

I waited in the locker room uncomfortable with the situation. First off this was the first time that I had my own locker room due to the fact that both Hardys were still injured. There was also the fact that I was putting my title on the line. However, none of these aspects were bigger then the fact of my opponent being Randy Orton. Despite the fact that I was able to take him out a couple times within the last month, when it was him who was in control, a devious and vicious side was revealed that quite frankly, nobody wanted a part of.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come In."

I saw The Rock enter through and nod his head up to say hi. "Hey Derek, The Rock is here for one reason and one reason only. If you want The Great One to come down to that ring with you tonight to make sure that, that jabroni doesn't pull any funny business—"

"You know what Rock, no offense but theirs a reason why I hold this belt. It's not because I got someone watching over me, it's because I earned it and I'm putting it on the line, just me." I finished and walked out of the room ready for action.

Waiting backstage I heard the end of Orton's entrance music before it faded away and went straight into mine. Running out onto the stage I was greeted by fans on there feet cheering in favor of me. Holding my title up on each side I walked halfway down the ramp only to meet Orton who decided that he couldn't wait for me to get in the ring.

Both of us exchanged blows right next to screaming fans. The intense battle of no progress for either man was ended when Randy snuck in a thumb to the eye making me stumble backwards. Regaining my vision, I was met with both of Randy's boots as he dropkicked me backwards falling to the hard ground. Orton had now brought me to my feet and slammed my head twice on the stage screen. When attempting the third slam, I stuck my boot up preventing the slam and crushed his skull into the screen. Pulling him down towards the ring by the back of his head, I stopped short of the ring and threw him into the steel steps. Backing up a little bit, I ran forward and dropped kicked Orton in the gut back into the steps. Removing the top steps I placed Randy on his back on the steps and climbed on top of the barricade. Attempting an elbow drop, he rolled out of the way as I smashed my elbow on the steel. Rolling around in pain I held my shoulder yelling in agony.

Feeling a tight grip on the back of my head I was thrown back into the ring to hear the bell ring to announce that the match was officially started. Randy rolled up my legs for the pin only to have me kick out on the 2 count. Trying to return to my feet I felt an elbow to the jaw before he Irish whipped me into the corner. When the legend killer came at me I leaped over him and kicked his back as he was pushed into the steel pole and fell out of the ring.

Following his stumbling body I saw Randy resting on the barricade trying to heal himself. I ran at him and clothes lined him into the crowd. Climbing over the barricade chasing after the retreating Orton as security cleared the way; I found myself a lead pipe. Swinging for the fences, and by fences I mean Randy's head, I felt my entire weight shift as I missed my target, turned back around to receive an RKO to the concrete floor. Next thing my vision showed me was the other side of the barricade slam against my waist and down causing me to fall over back onto the ringside. He stepped back over the side and stomped on my body five times. As Orton taunted to the crowd I was able to work my way back to my feet. He now saw my return to my feet and ran at me to knock me back down. When the moment was right, I locked up his feet with my legs causing him to slam face on the steps. Now that I was on offense I decided to take attack. Trying to throw Randy into the steel pole, it was reversed as the end showed my face slam into the pole.

The hardcore, out of ring, no holds bar, type of fighting would continue when Orton rolled me into the ring on my stomach but kept my head on the outside of the ring. Backing up towards the barricade, he sprinted at my head and slammed his knee into the side of my head knocking me out cold. The legend killer rolled me back into the ring and once again covered for the pin.

"This has got to be it!" JR yelled in disgust. "One, Two, a—He kicked out!"

"What?" King replied in disbelief.

"How the hell did Derek kick out?!"

Dazed and with my vision blurry, I could see Orton arguing with the ref. Seizing the moment, I rolled up Orton with a schoolboy pin. The count was broken at two and a half and immediately both of us rose to our feet as we each received the others arm slam across their chest. The ref began to count as we both lay down shaken by the blows. At the count of 8, Orton and I had risen to see one another. Orton had leaped up in attempt of an RKO only to be pushed off into the ropes and right into The Wicked End. Pumped up of the huge momentum swinger I had just achieved I held my hands up to the crowd. Turning around to cover up for the pin I saw something that nearly made me jump in shock.

The R-rated superstar, Edge was running full speed at me and smashed into me with a spear. Immediately my ribs express a great amount of pain to add to the original pain. Randy Orton was now crawling over to me just to get a hand over.

"My God! What the hell is Edge doing here? He is a Smackdown! Superstar and has no business being out here. He just screwed Derek Russo." JR yelled just as the count for the pin was about to start.

_1! _"No!"_ 2!_ "No! He kicked out! God damn it King! Russo is not caving in; he's not giving up just yet!"

After the kick out, there was literally no energy left in my body. Randy pointed to Edge and then pointed to the timekeeper area. Edge grabbed two chairs and walked in the ring. On my feet barely I could see out of the corners of both eyes that Randy and Edge each had a chair in hand. Simultaneously, they swung at my head only to have me drop down as the chairs hit each other causing pain in both men's fingers. Grabbing one of the chairs that felt to the ground, I bashed it over the skull of Edge knocking him out of the ring. The crowd roared in excitement as the R rated superstar tumbled to the outside floor.

Turning around ready to take out Orton, I was met with an RKO by surprise that ended with my face crashing onto one of the chairs that Orton placed. The painful slam immediately busted my skull open as blood poured out quickly. Orton rolled up both legs for the pin fall and the Intercontinental Championship.

"Damn it King! Damn it to hell! Orton just stole one with the help of Edge! What a dirty tactic!" JR barked out.

"Well JR, it may be dirty but Derek did make this a No-DQ meaning anything goes including outside interference." King replied.

"I sure hope that Edge is a RAW superstar now because if he is still on Smackdown!, that means that Mr. McMahon won't be too happy and neither will Russo." JR answered.

_Later that night_

Enraged with what occurred in my match I sat down in my locker room holding my head in my hands looking straight at the tiles in the floor with The Rock and Mickie standing trying to offer their condolences.

"Derek, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened earlier." Mickie said breaking the tension.

"Listen kid, I've been screwed out of championships before and trust me, it's how you rebound from this. Don't let it get to you."

No longer wanting to listen to there offers to comfort me I quickly rose out of my chair. After huffing and puffing for a little bit I grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall and let out a shriek of "Fuck!" Looking back I saw The Rock showed no expression on his face while Mickie showed a mixture of shock, discomfort, and understanding of the situation I was dealing with. I turned away from them, punched the door open knocking it off the top hinge and left the arena in pain, frustration, and embarrassment of how I handled myself in front of The Rock and Mickie. But with the situation I was dealing with, I could only hope that they could understand what I was feeling.

**A/N:** So an emotional and physical night at Survivor Series for Derek. How will this feud spill into the upcoming weeks? Will the Russo-Orton rivalry ever come to an end? Please review this important chapter, let me know what you think. Keep you posted as always!


	26. Rated RKO Reunited

Chapter 26: Rated RKO Reunited

I could here the echo of Randy Orton's music play throughout the arena to kickoff RAW. I wouldn't head to the entrance, yet due to the fact that I had to clear something up with Vince first. I kept an eye out for either The Rock or Mickie. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to them about last night because I actually did want to talk and apologize. However I couldn't do it now because of what I needed to get done first. If I just blew them off they'd think that I'm mad at them or something like that.

Quickly making my way towards McMahon's office, I found out on a TV, that Edge was also in the ring. Orton's voice could be heard throughout the arena as he spoke about the issues and questions that everyone was wondering. "What you people have the privilege to see, right here in Buffalo, is the re-unification of Rated R…K…O!" A loud uproar of boos echoed louder then his words. "I know a lot of you mindless, idiotic, losers are wondering…Why would Edge interfere and come to RAW? Well I'll tell you why. Quite frankly even though we both ended on a sour note, we both have a common opinion about the future of the WWE. With this piece of trash rookie holding a title…its obvious that someone needs to return this company back to an acceptable form." I was not able to hear his last words due to the fact that I had stormed into Mr. McMahon's office.

"Vince what the hell are you doing bringing that dirtbag Edge here to RAW? Have you lost your fucking mind!?" After I yelled out, I felt a sense that maybe a should of toned it down a little bit.

Vince stared at me with fury in his eyes and slowly stood out of his seat. "Who the hell do you think you are!? Do you know who I am? I am Vincent Kennedy McMahon! Nobody talks to me like that! I ought to fire your ass right now! Instead tonight you will be facing both men in a handicap match! The guest referee will be…Me!" Vince's words made me remember some advice I was given in the beginning of this whole saga that is called my career. _Don't Cross the Boss!_

_Later that night_

I paced back and forth in the ring waiting for my opponents before I locked eyes with Vince for a few seconds before hearing the words of _You think you know me._

Both men for the first time in months walked down to the ring with a cocky attitude and a smile on their faces. I couldn't help to feel some intimidation as they entered the ring. Randy would exit to ring to signify Edge as the starting man. I on the other hand had no choice. Vince called for the bell as the match started.

In the matter of five minutes at Survivor Series, Edge had created a significant amount of bad blood between us. Using the first of many cheap shots, Edge used a thumb to the eye causing me to stumble to my knees rubbing my eye. Mr. McMahon was acting as if he didn't see it looking around the arena.

With full momentum, this lead to a string of submissions, punches, and taunts capped off with an electric chair drop that received a shocked response from the crowd. Edge covered up for the pin as Mr. McMahon counted quickly, but not quick enough as I barely kicked out. Edge now tagged in Orton as the two performed double suplexes, clothes lines and continuously punched me in the corner for a good two minutes. Finally pitying me, McMahon stepped in and acted as if he just realized that Edge was in the ring to long.

Orton slapped my head mocking me and stomped on my body whenever I made an attempt to rise to my feet. Slowly lifting me to my feet Orton rapped his arms around my neck and stalled as he taunted to the crowd. Just before liftoff I shoved Randy off me as he ran into his partner Edge knocking him down. Off the rebound I landed a picture perfect Wicked End rolling up for the pin. Hearing Vince's hand slam down twice I waited for the third one only to look over to see him rolling around in "pain". Sick of this nonsense I walked over to Vince and tried to get him up and have him count. My attempt was ended when I received a low blow from Edge slowly making me turn around to receive an Edge-O-Matic causing my face to be busted open. Vince, who clearly saw the disqualification worthy move, acted as if he didn't see. Edge covered up for the pin and the win as I lay lifeless in the ring.

The punishment was not over yet however as the two men brought me to my feet as Edge lifted me onto his shoulders in the electric chair drop position. Facing the turnbuckle I saw Randy on top of the turnbuckle. In synchronization, Edge turned me around as I received a combination of an electric chair drop and RKO. To the fans the sight was unreal and magnificent. No movement was show by me as I felt metal on the bottom of my face. My head resting on a chair nearly exploded when another chair crushed the other side of my head. The one man conchairto appeared to be humorous to Vince as he busted out in a sadistic laughter. The three men held each other hands up to the crowd receive the loudest stream of boos I could hear.

_Next week_

"…Be Quiet JR, Mr. McMahon is in the ring with Rated RKO!" King informed.

Mr. McMahon with a smile on his face started "Well, after last week I think every superstar in that locker room realizes what happens when you cross the boss. If you don't then maybe you should ask Derek Russo in his hospital bed! These two men behind me made sure he realizes what happens when you go against Vincent Kennedy McMahon! Orton and Edge, well they have my full support on controlling this brand, in fact I'm going to help them out as well." The crowd unleashed more boos to the trio in the ring. "So let this be a lesson to all of you guys back there, do not get in my way and stay out of this or I too will make your like a living hell!"

Moments later, my face appeared on the titantron. "Hey Vince. What, what's with the strange look on your face? You shocked to see I'm here, walking…breathing? Trust me Vince, I can take pain! But an even better question for you is…can you take some pain?" I slowly backed away from the camera to reveal The Rock and myself each holding baseball bats. The two of us smiled at each other before turning to Vince's limousine. The two of us went to work on the expensive limo smashing every door, window, hood, and slashing all four tires. With a satisfaction of what we had done, I turned to The Rock who apparently had another idea.

The Rock left the camera view and then returned with a tank of gasoline. He climbed up to the top of the busted up car and poured the gasoline all over the limo. Stepping down and getting into safe distance, I walked up slowly with a box of matches. Lighting one up and studying it a bit I threw it at the gasoline covered limo and ran. The car immediately exploded and erupted into flames. As RAW went off the air with Mr. McMahon and Rated RKO screaming furiously at the screen.

**A/N:** This rivalry that has been formed has now been…heated up. Was getting back at McMahon worth the punishment that he might receive? The next part of this saga should reveal some exciting additions. PLEASE REVIEW! Keep you posted.


	27. That's What You Get

Chapter 27: That's What You Get

Nevermore have I been such a nervous wreck constantly looking behind my back for Mr. McMahon or any superstar for that matter. One thing that I noticed while I went around the arena asking superstars if they had my back was that not one superstar wanted any part of Mr. McMahon's bad side. Truth was that I didn't either. What was I doing getting myself in so much trouble? Shawn Michaels's reaction made me stop in my tracks and really think about what I got myself into.

"Sorry kid, if there is one thing I have learned over the years is that you want to be on Vince's bad side, and I've got broken bones and bruises to prove it."

Broken bones? Bruises? Ok, maybe this was a bad idea. Vince has taken out tougher guys physically and mentally then me. Now not even a year into my career, I got the Chairmen and GM of RAW after me? This should do wonders for the rest of my career.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, at the end of the hall I saw Randy standing in front of Mickie moving really close. When I reached a viewable distance, I could see that Mickie was uncomfortable as Randy started to draw closer. Once he was about to make his move I stepped in and cleared my throat. Looking up confused, Orton saw a sarcastic smile from me.

"Look Randy, despite blowing up your 'daddy's' limo last week, let's just say I'm not in the happiest mood. So I'd suggest that you stay away from her and me." I informed staring him down.

"Hey if you're in such a fighting mode, why don't you put that to use? The two of us tonight one versus one and hell I'll even put this title on the line." He asked holding up my Intercontinental Title with the crowd cheering the proposal.

I thought about the idea and realized what was really going on here. "Yea sure, so you're little bunk buddy Edge can screw me over again? I don't think so."

"Well how do I know that your jabroni friend The Rock won't interfere?"

Suddenly I came up with an idea of a match that was so awkward and unthinkable by any other human being. "I got a way to settle that. With some handcuffs, and no we're not using them the way you and Edge are use to." My response immediately set fire in his eyes. "Edge will be handcuffed to one turnbuckle pole and The Rock will be to another. That way neither can disrupt the match." I didn't include Vince because even if he did, what was he going to do punch me?

Orton pondered the idea for a while until finally accepting my challenge and walking away.

I turned over to a frightened Mickie who witnessed this whole exchanged. She turned then to me and was concerned. "Derek, I don't like this at all. Before Orton, um made a move on me, he was asking if I knew where you were. Those guys are up to no good. Be careful."

"Mickie, he's got what he wants, a match against me tonight. Trust me I'll be alright. Now as for you, I don't want you to get dragged into this. Now go get ready for your match against Melina." I said walking away to get ready for tonight.

In my locker room, I couldn't help but notice how different the whole show seemed now that Vince was cracking down. Matches were more intense, more exciting, and dirtier. Guys were using cheap ways to win matches whether it was using the ropes, sneaking in a cheap shot, or using weapons when refs weren't looking all in attempt to impress Vince and not make a bad impression. Then it was Mickie vs. Melina.

Not to be sexist, but for a woman's match this turned out to be a really intense match. Both divas were landing move after move punch after punch as the crowd noise gradually rose. Melina attempted a spinning heel kick only to overshoot Mickie as she ducked. With Melina facing the opposite direction she locked up a leg and hit a forward Russian leg sweep. Suddenly I saw Randy Orton run down to the ring arguing and distracting the referee on the outside. Mr. McMahon was then seen on the other side of the ring sliding Melina's championship belt to her. With the referee busy with Orton, Melina smashed her Women's Title over the head of Mickie knocking her out cold. Immediately seeing that it was safe to leave, Orton jumped down and walked away as the ref turned around to see Melina rap up Mickie's legs and pick up the win.

"What the hell is this about?" JR asked angrily.

"It's obvious what's going on here JR; Melina apparently is with Rated RKO!" King explained.

I would've checked to see if Mickie was alright but it was time for my match. As I walked down to the ring, I couldn't help but notice how odd this match was. How did I think of it? However I couldn't ask more questions because both men were being handcuffed signifying that it was time. The two of us circled each other in the ring before I turned around and spat on the face of Edge as he tried to rip the pole out of the ground to attack me.

With my rookie mistake, I was clubbed on the back of the head by Orton as he went to work. The legend killer lifted me up and Irish whipped me cross the ring into the turnbuckle. In attempt to spear me in the ribs I leap frogged onto his shoulders and using the ropes I locked in the tarantula submission. Grimacing in agony he tried to work his way out and received his wish when I broke the hold. I then took an extended period of control in the match landing punches and elbows. Edge looking on in frustration received my longest finger in his face turning the R-Rated superstar in a frenzy. Climbing to the outside of the ring, I waited for a dazed Randy Orton to rise to his feet as he received a springboard hurricarana sending him flying out of the ring.

Deciding to really get the crowd on their feet, I climbed the turnbuckle and turned outside the ring at Orton. Just before liftoff, I felt two hands grab the back of my neck and slammed me down on the canvas giving me whiplash. The recently acquired tag team champions, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch had began to stomp vigorously on me as The Rock tried to tear himself free. Finally turning their attention towards The Great One, they began to assault the helpless locked up superstar. As Orton and Vince freed Edge from the pole, he and Orton locked me up with the handcuffs on the turnbuckle as it was a mirror image across the ring with Cade and Murdoch. The four men held nothing back continuously beating the two of us to a pulp.

The assault was stopped for a moment as both Hardy Boyz had made their return, though a helpless one as at first they cleared the ring knocking all four out of the ring. When Jeff came to unhook me and Matt went to go unhook The Rock, they were both struck from behind by chair shots by Chris Masters, my first rival who apparently still held a grudge over me. Once both Hardys were down, Masters was handed a pair of handcuffs as he used the other two turnbuckles for each Hardy.

The other four returned to the ring and continued the assault. Knowing that it was impossible for any of us to break lose, Mr. McMahon entered the ring and felt like he would take part in this. He came right into my face and yelled with veins popping out of his neck. The brutal beat down amongst the four of us lasted a good four minutes before anger turned into pity. All six men presented themselves to the crowd holding each others hands up to each side as we laid in pool of our own blood in each corner as RAW went off the air.

**A/N:**The feud continues to rise in hatred throughout the weeks. How will it end and how will Russo and others respond being outnumbered seven to 5? This is where I truly need your feedback I'm trying to come up with a name for the faction forming amongst Derek and the others. Leave me a suggestion please! Thanks.


	28. Breaking Bones, Hearts, and Walls

Chapter 28:

My confidence level here in Pittsburgh at the Igloo for Armageddon, was at zero percent as I waited here with my fellow teammates for tonight's event. I should explain what was happening. See, last week we, Team Extreme, all missed RAW due to the severity of the beat down we were given by Rated RKO. In that airing several messages were delivered to us and fans everywhere. Tonight it's Rated RKO vs. Team Extreme, them vs. us, 6 vs. 4 in an "Anything Goes" tornado elimination tag match. I let out a small chuckle to break the silence when the thought of me getting my hands on Vince ran across me.

"Please tell me something funny, I need something to take my mind off of tonight." Matt said to me.

"No it's nothing, really." I said as I received a discomforted look from Mickie, and a shake of the head from Matt. The Rock was in the corner of the room listening to his iPod, and Jeff was staring straight into his locker as he meditated, or at least that's what it appeared as. "How are we supposed to win this? Six on four, I mean that means that two or one man will be outnumbered. Plus even if by some strange reason we do pull this off, we'll still be outnumbered—"

The Rock apparently wasn't focused into his music as he interrupted me. "Listen kid, don't worry, and relax. Those jabroni's haven't shown that they can beat us. The Rock knows that as long as we lay the smack down, we got this." Obviously he did not seriously believe that we had this one in the bag, you'd have to be sick in the head to believe that. I knew what he was really doing, he was trying to get rid of the negative energy and vanquish all worries. Although the bad energy had left the room, it did not leave my head. My mind was racing of brutal images of what may happen, what I've gotten into, and the sick image of failure. The thoughts began to eat away at me so much that I needed to leave the room. Telling the group that I was going for a walk I received no answer due to what was ahead of us all.

Slowly I strolled throughout the halls taking in different superstar's faces. Most of them showed pity and sorrow, while others showed disgust and laughter. Some superstars exchanged brief words such as Shawn Michaels saying "Good luck rookie." Triple H with a "Give em' hell kid." and even a remark by the WWE Champion himself, John Cena with "Time is now."

Even though I was receiving encouraging statements from the top of the food chain, I still couldn't help but to worry and lose my mind. The hallway I was venturing down had ended as I stared at a sign reading "Parking Lot". Carefully I pushed the door open and sat atop a dumpster. I couldn't rid the terrifying images. Beginning to breath heavily I began to feel lightheaded. The sound of someone behind me became noticeable to me as I kept my cool. Reaching into the dumpster, my hand gripped a beam of wood. In one motion I jumped down, turned and started to swing at full force. Realizing who it was I stopped my swing to see a frighten Mickie fall backwards in fear.

"Mickie? Have you been following me?" I asked with confusion.

"Well…yea I have. I was just nervous because you didn't look to hot in the locker room and I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yea, I guess I am. I don't know the whole situation is really intimidating. I mean Mr. McMahon, my boss none the less, and his five goons. Not a good situation."

She sighed and tried to encourage me as well "Hey, you're not going to be out there alone, you know. Has there ever been a moment where we haven't had each others backs?"

I couldn't help but pick out the words _the five of us_ and call out Mickie on something. "Mickie you aren't planning on coming out there with us are you?"

"Well…yea I mean I am a part of Team Extreme, right? Plus Melina gets to go out there, why can't I?

"Melina doesn't have six men that if possible will hurt her, unlike you." I protested.

"I'm not going to let Melina interfere in this match and get away with it!" She yelled as she stepped closer to me. She lowered her voice and confidently looked me in the eyes and said "So I'm going to be down there tonight, and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Mickie's confidence was something that I admired. I nodded my head and softly kissed her on her lips. At the time it seemed like a harmless thing to do but once it happened the two of us shockingly looked at each other. Feeling that I may have made a mistake I broke the tension by requesting to head back to the locker room. We both headed back towards where we came from still in shock of what had happen.

I returned back in time as I saw The Rock jumping, shifting his weight from leg to leg. The Hardyz and I huddled up putting the traditional Hardy sign up towards each others above our heads as Matt began the usual pep talk or inspirational speech as usual. The three of us closed our eyes thinking about what was ahead before saying together "Extreme" as the five of us headed out the door towards the entrance.

All seven of our opponents entered together with Mr. McMahon's entrance music playing in the background. Every one of them had that cocky smirk on their faces insulting fans who yelled at them. Cade & Murdoch, Edge, Orton, and Masters all climbed into the ring while Vince waited on the outside to get a good look at Melina's split into the ring being the sick freak that he is. In the ring Randy did his signature turnbuckle taunt, Edge held his hands up while the others were ready in the ring.

First the Hardy Boyz music played as the fans became overwhelmed with excitement. The two men pumped up the crowd raising the loud level as they made their way to the outside of the ring in front of the ramp as they waited for the rest of us. My music hit the air as The Rock would be left for last out of respect. To my surprise I looked over my shoulder to see Mickie walk out with me. She needed to come out somehow and with someone I guess. The two of us strolled down to the Hardyz as I high fived each man. The Great One then appeared to the fans as the one's who were not on their feet were now. I always received goose bumps when ever he came out simply because he really was the most electrifying man. Once he stepped next to me, all of us rushed the ring as Jeff met Cade and Murdoch, Matt met Chris Masters, The Rock met Edge, and I met with Orton. Nobody gained any ground as punches continued to exchange between us all. In the corner of the ring, Vince was seen waiting and barking out orders to his group.

Tossing Orton out of the ring over the top rope, I turned around and saw Vince look at me with fear. He slowly backed away and climbed out of the ring. I chased him around trying to get my hands on him only to find after turning a corner Randy clothes lining me. Being lifted to my feet I then was thrown into the steel steps so hard that when it ran against my waist down, I flipped over and slammed my back on the ground.

Regaining the power to stand up as Orton was talking trash to the fans. I backed up and got a running start, propelled myself up in the air with the steps, and landed a body splash onto Orton. In the ring it took Trevor Murdoch about four minutes to be eliminated from the match. Both Hardyz were going to work on half of the tag team champions as he missed a punch, grabbed from below and flipped over Matt's shoulders as Jeff slammed his legs onto of Murdoch's for the pin and the elimination. Due to the fact that anything was allowed in this match the two man pin was perfectly legal though Murdoch didn't think so as he stormed out of the arena.

Without anyone paying attention to him, Edge was in the corner propping a table up against the corner. Matt swung a chair at Edge's skull but missed when he ducked. Edge then grabbed the chair and hit Matt on the top of the head causing him to be dazed as he was off balanced on his feet. Once he turned around his ribs were crashed as Edge speared him through a table. He covered Matt for the pin and the elimination as it was now 5 on 3.

Climbing back into the ring I headed over to Masters before I felt a weak punch to the back of my head. Turning around I saw Vince yelling at me as if he was intimidating me. Sick of his bickering I threw a hard right knocking him down as the crowd applauded. As he quickly got up in shock backed into the corner, my anger took over as I threw a series of rapid punches weakening the chairman. Irish whipping him into the rope I ended the maneuver with a spine buster. As Vince rolled around holding his gut, I was clubbed on the back by Masters as he used a big standing vertical suplex to temporarily knock me down.

When he turned around he received a shot to the head busting him open with half of the steel steps by The Rock. The Rock then picked up Masters and Rock Bottomed him onto the steps. The impact of the slam showed Masters with a possible broken back as The Rock got the pin fall narrowing the gap to one. Randy was attacking Jeff, Edge began to attack The Rock, and I attacked Lance Cade. Slam after slam and punch after punch as everyone in the ring began to lose fight within them

On the outside, Vince had slid Cade's belt to him as he attempted to hit me across the face, but when I ducked and he bounced off the ropes he received The Wicked End on his belt. Before trying for the pin I saw Jeff throw Orton down with a german suplex. Calling for him to go to the top, he perched up on the turnbuckle and landed a Swanton Bomb. Rolling up his legs, everyone witnessed the ref count of 1, 2, and 3 as we were now even, three on three.

In the middle of the ring now, The Rock had Edge on the ground, kicking his arm to his side, and getting ready for The People's Elbow. When he bounced off the ropes on the right side and hopped over Edge, his second bounce was cut off when Melina had grabbed The Rock's foot from down on the outside. She finally let go when she saw Mickie start to chase her out of the arena. The Rock still distracted felt a pain from below as Vince had hit a cheap low blow. He stumbled back from the shot and then felt more pain slightly above as Edge had speared The Rock. The ref counted to three when Edge covered for the pin giving Team Rated RKO the advantage.

Jeff and I returning inside the ring late realized the disadvantage right away. However the tables turned quickly as both Randy and Edge ran at the two of us only to be dumped out of the ring over our shoulders leaving the genetic jackhammer to his lonesome. I guess he felt that he was the one inflicting the damage to us the whole match as tried for a double clothesline only to have Jeff move out of the way and I grabbing his arm and landing The Wicked End. The crowd roared in excitement at the sight. I covered Vince up for the elimination only to have it broken up by Edge as he jumped on top of me. He tried to throw me out of the ring; however I held onto him and brought him out with me.

Right in front of the ring, the two of us went at it viciously throwing attacks to each other. The battle moved further and further away from the ring as Edge backpedaled and I followed. Arriving in the middle of the Armageddon stage, I guided Edge to the left side of the stage. I moved back away from the actual setup and tried Irish whipping him into the steel stage. However he reversed it and instead slammed me into knocking me down. Trying to return to my feet out of the corner of my eye I could see Edge ready to boot the side of my head and send me off the stage. Knowing what was coming, I waited and popped up at the last minute and used The Wicked End as both of us fell off the stage and fell hard on the concrete floor. With barely any strength I put my arm across Edge and waited for a count. Finally another referee came out and counted off the elimination.

Pain, no desire, forfeiting. These were the ideas and emotions that raced through my head. Although, I couldn't lay there forever because in that ring it was 1 vs. 1 ½. Holding my back as I hurried down the ramp, I slid into the ring and finally had got a good chance to get my hands on Vince. As he and Randy were stomping on Jeff, I grabbed Vince's shoulder, flung him around to face me, and smiled at him. He shot back a heinous angry look. He threw a punch that was blocked as I executed a DDT. Trying for a submission, I locked in a sharpshooter and could here Vince screaming in pain. I knew I had him; he couldn't grab a rope because there were no rope breaks. Just as he was about to repeatedly slam his hand on the canvas; I felt a metal force smash against the back of my skull busting me open.

Randy had used a ladder, which knowing Jeff it was him who brought it in the ring, to break the submission. Randy attempted a pin but Jeff rushed and kicked Orton off me. Jeff now used a Jawjacker knocking him down. However when he popped up right away, the rainbow-haired warrior then hit a leg-feed spinning mule kick. Vince could now be seen stalking Jeff with a chair. When Jeff turned around, he ducked out of the way as the chair smashed against the skull of Orton instead knocking him out. Removing Vince from the ring allowed Jeff to hit a Swanton Bomb and pin Orton out of the match.

On the outside I had clothes lined Vince onto the announcers table as Jeff climbed a ladder in the ring. Yelling out to him I called for a daredevil move as he seemed to agree. The very top of the ladder, Jeff leaped off and landed a Swanton Bomb sending Vince through the table. Realizing that Jeff was badly hurt I covered up Vince up.

_1! 2! 3!_ "Here are your winners, Team Extreme!" Lilian yelled.

The two of us astonished by the victory hugged each other and raised each others hands. Our celebration was ended immediately as Cade & Murdoch attacked us from behind. The tossed us back into the ring as Masters, Edge, and Orton were already waiting. Vince had been lifted back up by the Tag Team Champs as he regained conciseness. As all six men stomped on us both in a corner, The Rock and Matt now returned to help us out. However the numbers played against them as they too receive a beating in a corner.

"Oh My God, this is just sick! Mr. McMahon is possibly ending these superstar's careers! This is horri—"

JR was cut off when he and every person in the arena heard and saw a familiar countdown that they've been waiting to return.

"Wait— Wait a minute! It's Chris Jericho!"

Chris Jericho was at the top of the stage with his back to us doing his signature pose. When he turned around he walked down to the ring meeting Murdoch on the ramp with a clothesline. Two steps later he saw Cade run at him as he threw an elbow to his face. On the outside of the ring Masters successfully landed a couple punches before having Jericho's knee hit his gut. He then took Masters and tossed him into the steel steps. Once he entered the ring, he ducked under clothes line from Edge and off the rebound he used a one handed bulldog. After hitting Randy with a full nelson leg sweep face buster, he grabbed Mr. McMahon by the legs and applied the Walls of Jericho. Vince screamed in pain as he was tapping continuously begging for the hold to be broken. Once it was and Rated RKO left the arena, Jericho was seen standing in front of us with his hand extended. Returning the request we all shook his hand and then celebrated in the ring.

**A/N:** Ok, so a really long chapter, I know sorry :). But an important one none the less. So please review this chapter and I'll try to update soon! Keep you posted.


	29. The Road To Wrestlemania

Chapter 29: The Road To Wrestlemania

"Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to RAW! One week off of Armageddon, we kick off tonight with the entire Raw roster in the ring…" JR opened.

I stood towards the back of the ring along with the rest of Team Extreme. Judging by what happened last night I wouldn't have been surprised if Vince made it the entire roster vs. us.

_No chance that's what ya got!_ Speak of the devil. The five of us erupted in laughter when we all saw Vince limp out in a neck brace, a cast on his arm, and a bandage rapped around his head. The other 15 superstars however did not find it funny or were too afraid to laugh.

"Oh, oh this is funny to you?! These may be permanent injuries so SHUT THE HELL UP!" Vince yelled at us like a teacher to his students as we quietly laughed to ourselves in the back of the ring. "Now, for what I'm really out here for. I'm sure everyone knows that this month is the Royal Rumble. Twelve men from RAW and Smackdown! and five men from ECW. The final spot will be determined at the Royal Rumble in a last chance over the top rope battle royal. Now by the end of next week's RAW, the RAW representatives will be determined by a series of qualifying matches over these two weeks. You win, you're in! You lose then you're going to fight for your spot at the Royal Rumble. And the first man to be in will be figured out right now! All of you gentleman in the ring are going to be in a good old fashion over the top battle royal. The winner will have his spot declared…"

As Vince continued to talk, I noticed Jeff slowly making his way to the corner across from us. I figured out what they had in mind as I looked to my right to see Masters having a good view of his boss sitting atop the turnbuckle.

"So without further a due, let's get this started, ring the bell!" Vince finished.

Once the bell rang, Matt dropped down on all fours and let Jeff springboard himself off of his back and hit Poetry in Motion to Masters knocking him out of the ring eliminating him. A furious Masters started to kick the steps, rip the padding of the barricades and stomp his way out of the ring. Amused by what I witnessed, I was hit on the back of my head by King Booker as he issued slaps across my chest. Trevor Murdoch and Matt Hardy were both eliminated by Umaga as he tossed them both out of the ring. Lance Cade then joined his tag team partner when he tried to defend him causing him to be kicked in the jaw sending him over the top rope. On the other side Carlito was double vertical suplexed over the top rope by Triple H and Shawn Michaels. King Booker was no longer assaulting me as he was drawn off by Jericho. Once I returned to my feet I saw Charlie Haas dangling on bottom rope barely staying in the match. Running off the ropes I used a baseball slide to knock Haas out. King Booker had now kicked Mr. Kennedy in the stomach and tried for his scissor kick special. However when he went for the ropes, Edge pulled down the top rope causing King Booker to tumble over the ropes out of the ring.

Down to thirteen men the match began to pick up in intensity. The Rock, Jericho, Jeff, and I were all attempting to power Umaga over the ropes. He was balanced on the top rope almost out when Shelton Benjamin grabbed the back of my head and leaped over me dropkicking Umaga out of the ring. The twelve men that remained all grabbed a part of Snitsky trying to eliminate the huge monster. Eventually the power was too much causing Snitsky to fall out. Teaming up however was then put to an end as each man went for another. I squared off with Edge as he and I exchanged vicious blows before I ducked under one of his and hit The Wicked End. Up on the turnbuckle Jeff made a daring act of making himself vulnerable. He took to long for a Swanton Bomb as Mr. Kennedy pushed against the ropes causing Jeff to fall down hard. Kennedy, who had just brought in a chair, slammed the chair against Jeff's skull causing him to fall off the turnbuckle and out of the ring.

Kennedy still had the chair in hand as I landed a spinning heel kick knocking the chair into his face. On the other side of the ring, Bobby Lashley had Randy Orton in the Dominator position until Orton was able to wiggle out and Benjamin dropkicking an off balanced Lashley over the top rope. Benjamin continued his hot streak when Michaels attempted his Sweet Chin Music to The Rock only to have his foot snagged. When he was spun around he met Benjamin's version of a Super kick sending HBK out of the ring.

His DX partner would be next as Triple H had me in the Pedigree position. I managed to free my arms and tossed HHH over my back and out of the ring slamming his back hard on the ground. With Mr. Kennedy lying on the ground, Jericho ran towards the rope attempting a Lionsault. However, before he reached the ropes, Edge grabbed and sent him flying over the top rope. The legend killer was waiting behind me waiting for an RKO. He leaped up trying for the cutter only to have me push him over the ropes as he hung on. When he was able to stand up on the outside, his jaw was smashed with Benjamin's Super kick knocking a dazed Orton out of the match.

The Rock, Edge, Mr. Kennedy, Shelton Benjamin, and I were the final five men left in the match. The dream run from Benjamin was then put to an end when he attempted a T-bone suplex only to have it reversed and he was thrown off of me and right into a Rock Bottom. The Rock picked up the lifeless body and tossed him out of the ring. Kennedy and I squared off as The Rock and Edge did the same. The Rock had placed Edge on the top turnbuckle in attempt of a vertical suplex from up high. Instead Edge threw a couple rib shots to The Great One before throwing him off the turnbuckle and out of the ring with an exclamation point. The roared in excitement as it came down to three men. I was cornered in on the turnbuckle when I felt the punches stop and saw Edge dashing towards me only to miss his spear as I dodged it causing him to slam into the steel pole. Kennedy and I grabbed Edge's trousers and tossed him over the top rope. My rookie side then took the best of me as I continued to bark at Edge as he crawled away. Then from behind, Kennedy had dropkicked me over the top rope declaring him the winner. Vince who had been watching the whole match from the top of the stage bursted out in laughter and said "Oh, who's laughing now?!"

I sat in front of the ring holding my head with my hands realizing the dumb move that I had made. Basically giving a Royal Rumble spot to Kennedy caused me to walk away in frustration.

_Later that night_

_Qualifying match…_

The embarrassment that I faced earlier wasn't enough for Vince apparently as, in order to qualify, I needed to win this triple threat match along with Umaga and Snitsky. The match for the most part consisted with me being man handled and two monsters going at it. The turning point came when in attempt to clothes line Umaga, Snitsky instead hit the referee. Witnessing this, I immediately grabbed a chair and went to work. Hitting Umaga, then Snitsky, back and forth, the two men slowly droped to there knees. I bounced off the ropes gaining more power and dropped Umaga to the floor. Then turning to Snitsky I dropkicked the chair into his hideous face. Sliding the chair out of the ring disposing the evidence, I climbed the top rope and nailed a Back flip onto Snitsky. The ref regained consciousness as I covered Snitsky up for the pin and the win giving me a spot in the Royal Rumble. RAW went off the air with me holding my hands above the my head on a turnbuckle to the crowd.

**A/N**: An exciting start on The Road to Wrestlemania. Six of the twelve spots were decided that night. The other four being Triple H, The Rock, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy in single's competitions. The losers were Carlito, Chris Masters, HBK, and Charlie Haas. Please review this chapter and I'll keep you posted.


	30. Fight For Your Right To Rumble

Chapter 30: Fight For Your Right To Rumble

Jeff, The Rock, and I all speculated backstage as we all had no matches due to the Royal Rumble qualifications matches. It seemed as if all we saw lately were over the top battle royals. We all huddled around the screen watching Mickie compete in a 17 diva cross brand over the top rope battle royal to see who would be facing Melina for the Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble.

The match narrowed down to 4 divas, Mickie, Victoria, Torrie Wilson, and Beth Phoenix. Beth had Mickie up in the air with a sidewalk slam until Mickie flipped out of it and pushed Beth into a Savate Kick from Victoria knocking her over the top rope.

Later on Victoria and Torrie were throwing punches to each other while on the outside apron. With Mickie making her way around the turnbuckle, she was on the same side as Victoria was able to knock Torrie out. With satisfaction on her face she was then caught by surprised when Mickie grabbed her behind and landed a running bulldog causing both Divas to hit the ground at the same time. The controversy caused Coach to come out and declare that at the Royal Rumble it would be a Triple Threat match for the Women's Championship.

Leading up to the Matt Hardy & Chris Jericho vs. Edge & Lance Cade qualification match the other four spots were won by Bobby Lashley, King Booker, Shelton Benjamin, and Umaga. The losers were Trevor Murdoch, Santino Marella, Cody Rhodes, and Super Crazy.

While watching Team Extreme vs. Rated RKO, I kept getting an uneasy feeling about the match. It was mainly because during the match, Mr. McMahon, Murdoch, Masters, and Orton strolled down to the ring stood on the announcers side watching. Deciding that we would control the situation from swinging their way, the match would then included the three of us standing on the other side by the ramp watching. All of us would get involved when Jericho locked in the Walls of Jericho on Edge. Vince then distracted the ref by arguing on the outside apron. Orton then dashed in and grabbed Jericho's neck hitting an RKO. I then ran in and hit The Wicked End while The Rock nailed a Rock Bottom to Cade. Jeff and I then headed over to the other side and attacked Murdoch and Masters. After the two men were out we ran after Vince as he hopped the rail and ran through the crowd with us hot on his tail. In the ring Edge was yelling out to us until Matt used a schoolboy pin to secure him and Jericho the last two spots for RAW.

_Royal Rumble…_

The Rumble before The Rumble, as it came to be known as, was down to 15 men. Edge, Snitsky, Hardcore Holly, Deuce , Kevin Thorne, The Miz, Tommy Dreamer, Umaga, Shawn Michaels, Lance Cade, Carlito, Chavo Guerrero, Ric Flair, and Mike Knox. Flair was then eliminated by The Miz when he ran towards him only to be dumped over his shoulders over the top rope. Hardcore Holly had Chavo Guerrero on the ropes as just before he would kick him in the midsection, Kevin Thorne pushed both men from behind out of the ring.

Deuce was standing atop the turnbuckle ready to attempt a Superfly Twister. However he was cut short when Edge ran into the ropes causing Deuce to sit on top of the turnbuckle in pain and was knocked out of the match with Dreamer using a chair to hit him over the head. With the very same chair he used for elimination, it was then used to eliminate him when he turned around to see Michaels hit Sweet Chin Music knocking the chair into his head as he fell over the top rope. Seven men then went to go lift Snitsky over the top rope however unlike before; Snitsky was able to push everyone off of him. When everyone cleared, Umaga was standing in front of him as he was Savate kicked out of the ring.

Umaga then used all four corners to hit a running hip attack to Mike Knock, The Miz, Carlito, and then Cade. The Miz felt confident in himself as he punched the back of Umaga's head only making him angry. He then grabbed The Miz and threw him out of the ring with one hand. Carlito tried to sneak a Backstabber on Umaga only to fall down off the back when he wouldn't budge. Carlito backed away with fear pleading to Umaga. Before Umaga could make a move he received a low blow from Carlito and then a spear from Edge when he turned around. The Rated RKO superstars, Edge and Lance Cade then worked together to put Umaga out of the ring and eliminating him. The stable members would then go on a rampage of teamwork shortening the field. Edge tossed over Knox and Cade threw Throne out of the ring. A blindsided Cade was then betrayed by Edge when he lifted him out of the ring shrugging his shoulders at a stunned Cade.

The match was down to Edge, HBK, and Carlito. Carito and Edge began to throw haymakers to each other until Michaels jumped in a running elbow to Edge. Carlito then hit a Backstabber to HBK as he caught him off guard. The Caribbean Coolster and The Rated R Superstars then went at it as Edge had Carlito on the ropes putting up a fight. The attempt by Edge was then ended when Carlito escaped by using a thumb to the eye of Edge. Michaels then tried for Sweet Chin Music only to have Edge duck making him connect with the jaw of Carlito sending him over the top rope.

Michaels hit a flying forearm to the face of Edge followed by his signature kick up. He then climbed the top turnbuckle with an elbow drop on his mind. Edge had other ideas however as he was able to get to his feet and knock the top rope out from under his foot causing him to fall on his groin atop. Edge then used the chair hitting him 5 times before he finally lost strength to hold on falling over making Edge the final man in the royal rumble.

**A/N:** So a short chapter this time. The next chapter will be fully devoted to the royal rumble! Please review I need them to make me better! Thanks keep you posted.


	31. Let’s Get Ready to Rumble

**A/N:** The order of the Royal Rumble is 100 random. It was not predetermined or fixed in any way. I feel like I haven't said this in a while so I'll just repeat it. I don't own anything mentioned below except Derek Russo.

Chapter 31: Let's Get Ready to Rumble

I paced back and forth in my locker room. And when I say my locker room, I mean it belongs to me and only me for the first time. The room was silent as a sense of loneliness and boredom kept coming back and leaving. To give me something to do I turned on the TV and saw Mickie, Beth, and Melina going at it. Once again Vince was sticking his head in other Team Extreme members business by sliding Melina's championship belt to her. She then picked it up and attempted to hit Mickie in the face only to hit Beth instead when Mickie ducked. Once Melina turned around she received a Mickie-DT on Melina's own belt. Quickly rolling up the legs the ref counted off the pin fall as Mickie quickly rolled out of the ring escaping Vince. She was handed the belt as she held it up to the crowd in an astonished way. A smile came on my face as I clapped my hands to myself proud of what she had done. My phone then vibrated next to me with a text message.

_To All Rumble Participants-_

_Please report to the main locker room for the lottery picks to determine your entry._

_-Coach_

Other superstars walked next or near each other trying to intimidate each other. Thirty men over three rosters all had one goal on there minds tonight: Survive 30 men and start there road to Wrestlemania. When I stepped into the locker room it seemed that I was one of the last men to enter as Coach stood on top of a chair and called for everyone's attention.

"Now I'm sure you all know how this works form a line and the first person step up. We have the lovely Maria here to spin the ball cage here. So who's first? Ah yes Triple H take your pick sir…"

The order for the Royal Rumble is as followed:

_Hornswoggle_

_King Booker_

_Finlay_

_Chuck Palumbo_

_Shannon Moore_

_M.V.P._

_Gregory Helms_

_Jeff Hardy_

_John Morrison_

_Mark Henry_

_Kenny Dystkra_

_Elijah Burke_

_Mr. Kennedy_

_Umaga_

_Derek Russo_

_Shelton Benjamin_

_Triple H_

_Matt Hardy_

_Chris Jericho_

_Undertaker_

_Kane_

_Edge_

_The Great Khali_

_Marcus Cor Von_

_Bobby Lashley_

_Big Daddy V_

_The Rock_

_Boogey Man_

_Rey Mysterio_

_Randy Orton_

_Fiftheen. _I repeated my entry spot over and over in my head. What's so special about it? Almost directly in the middle. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard someone yell out my name.

"Hey congratulations champ!" I joked around. "Seriously Mickie, you looked good out there. Uh um wrest— wrestling wise." I said nervously

She giggled at my boyish charm that I was embarrassed by. "Thanks Derek. So what number did you draw?"

"Fifteen."

"Not bad. What's wrong you look disappointed?"

"No nothing I'm alright, Ok I'm gonna go get ready for tonight. So congrats again and I'll talk to you later."

"Derek, wait!" She called out as I started to walk away. Once I turned around my lips met with her lips as I stood their in complete shock. "Good luck." She finished with a wink and skipped away. Thoughts raced through my mind over what had happened. Nearly one month ago it was reversed between us.

_Later that night…_

At entry number 14 Umaga went through the curtain to make his mark in the match. Few seconds after he left, we all saw Helms leave as his dream was shattered. Once again my nervousness took over myself as I had a brief panic attack. Turning to a determined Benjamin I decided to maybe get on his good side.

"Hey Shelton, you ready?"

He smirked and said "Am I ready? Trust me kid I'm always ready for these matches."

"I'm a little nervous I guess."

"Look rook, it's going to seem hectic out there but just remember, it's every man for them self, not everyone against you."

"Are you?"

"Well, I'm sure not with you."

Before I could responded my music played and I was forced out there. I dashed down to the ring to see M.V.P., Jeff, John Morrison, Mark Henry, Mr. Kennedy, Umaga, and Finlay. Sliding into the ring I immediately received a Breakdance Legdrop from Morrison on the back of my head. The impact of his leg caused my face to hit against the mat. I was then Irish whipped but reversed it and threw John into Mark Henry who lifted the former ECW champion over his head and dumped him out of the ring. I decided that I wasn't going to be intimidated.

Without fear I ran towards Mark Henry and punched his gigantic back. Barely budging, he turned around and slammed his arm across my chest instantly knocking me down. He lifted me up again over his shoulders just like he did to John Morrison as I regretted my decision in my mind. This was how it was going to end? Not even making it five minutes in the match. Before Henry had the chance to dispose of me, I felt myself fall face first on the mat. When I looked up in pain I could see Benjamin throwing punches to Henry on the ground. The Super kick from Shelton saved me. Just when I thought that Shelton was on my side, when I returned to my feet I was kicked in the face and betrayed via the Super kick and fell face first on the canvas.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself lying on the outside floor. _I was eliminated_. Grabbing my head with my hands I started to walk back to the stage until I felt a ref grab my arm.

"Derek, where are you going? You went under the ropes not over."

His words stopped me in my tracks as I felt relieved and were given a second chance. When I turned to the ring I saw Shelton, Jeff, Finlay, M.V.P, Mr. Kennedy, Triple H, Matt Hardy Chris Jericho, and Umaga all going at it. Sliding into the ring, I was about to get back into the action until every man in the ring and I all stopped when we heard a gong.

The room went dark and a blueish mist on the ramp led up to the Undertaker at the top of the stage. Chills ran throughout my body as my legs felt weak. We all watched the Deadman slowly make his way down to the ring. Up the stairs and over the ropes he faced every single man on one side. He held his hands up brining the lights back when M.V.P ran at him only to be tossed out of the ring with one hand. First Shelton, then Jeff, Matt, Umaga, Triple H, I, Kennedy, Jericho, and Finlay all received a strike from the best at striking to our heads. He then grabbed Jeff by the throat and choke slammed him over the top rope and followed up with the same move to Matt. The Undertaker continued to clean house knocking down everything that moved. We all wondered to ourselves, who can stop this monster? An explosion assured that another monster could.

Kane walked down to the ring and when he entered stared down his brother. The moment was truly a sight to behold. At the same time, both men grabbed each others throats with the same move in mind. The choking contest was broken up when HHH attacked Undertaker and I went after Kane. I didn't know where this type of courage came from but it was clearly being shown. The Big Red Machine then hit a powerful sidewalk slam on me. Once I was able to get back up on my feet I saw Kane run at me full speed. Popping up at the last moment, he ran right into The Wicked End as it seemed that the size of Kane made the move more explosive. Maybe it was because of the moment I was in but, when I turned around the next entry, Edge speared me with such force crushing my ribs.

Able to stand on my feet again, I faced my opponents to see some new faces. It was now Kane, Undertaker, The Great Khali, Triple H, Kennedy, Finlay, Edge, Marcus Cor Von, and Bobby Lashley. I decided to aim low this time and went for a tired and longest lasting Finlay, throwing haymakers. Finlay then began to battle back punching me on the ropes and trying to dispose of me. I was now facing the ground, upside down, and almost eliminated. Instead I grabbed his head with my feet and flipped him over and was able to crawl back into the ring. The next entry, Big Daddy V, had now climbed over the ropes as him, Undertaker, Kane, and The Great Khali formed a square stare down. God bless Kennedy, he had a lot of guts to go in between all of them and ask for a fight. The each grabbed part of him and tossed him not only out of the ring but through the Spanish announcers table. The power of these men combined could probably lift two hummers.

Kane then was tossed over but held on to the rope able to remain in the match. Khali then grabbed his head chopped down with his football-sized hands knocking Kane off. Khali would then follow when Undertaker booted the chest of Khali as the poorly balanced giant fell over. With that electrifying elimination, the most electrifying man made his mark quickly disposing of Big Daddy V, Cor Von, and Lashley. His hot streak was then ended when he felt the hand of Undertaker grip his throat. In attempt to help my fellow teammate, his other hand grabbed my throat. The strength of the Deadman was able to lift up both of us slamming our backs hard on the mats.

Finally back upright, the ring showed Taker, The Rock, Triple H, Edge, Rey Mysterio, and Randy Orton as we were the last seven men. All of these men had way more experience then me. The only man who was not in a battle with another man was Mysterio. As he tried to pull himself up ropes I went to grab him when he used a toe hold take down to put me on the ropes. Mysterio then swung himself with the ropes nailing the 619. When he went for the springboard takedown, I jumped up to my feet as he jumped right into The Wicked End. Due to the force of the slam from Mysterio jumping of the ropes, the whole ring felt as if it exploded.

Behind me I saw Taker throw Edge out of the ring as Taker slowly rose his hands to the ceiling. He then felt my boots hit his back as my dropkicked caused the startled Taker to fall out of the ring. When he got up off the ground, he saw me looking down at him standing tall showing no sign of fear. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head as the Deadman finished his action by lifting his hands up causing the lights to go out in the arena. When they came back, the audience saw all five of us laid out unconscious.

"Oh my God JR, What just happened to everyone in the ring?" King asked.

"I don't know King, but The Undertaker has apparently done something to knock everyone down. How freaky is the Deadman?" JR answered.

Randy was the first men to return to his feet. He quickly tried to get rid of Triple H as he had him on the other side of the ropes with HHH gripping the ropes. Rey then ran off the ropes and used a baseball slide to kick Triple H in the gut knocking him off. The Great One however could be seen behind both men stalking his prey. When they both turned around he put a man on each shoulder and hit a double Rock Bottom. Then he did something that shocked me and everyone else in the arena. When I got up and turned around, I saw The Rock throw my arm over his shoulder as he landed a Rock Bottom sending me down hard on the mat.

_Just remember, it's every man for them self._

When you put a number one contender spot on the line, teams, factions, and friendships are completely ignored for that night. No strength was present in my legs as I attempted to rise up as I finally succeeded. The Rock had Randy's arms rapped around his neck but before Randy could execute an RKO, The Rock pushed him off into The Wicked End. Then turning around as The Rock ran at me I would not be caught off guard this time. I landed a knee to the gut and put him in the Rock Bottom position. Instead of insulting him by using his own move, I revealed a new move that combined his Rock Bottom and my Back flip. The Flip Bottom showed me having him in the Rock Bottom position and while holding on, back flipping my opponent and I landing him on his back. The move put everyone in amazement as if I just defied gravity.

Typical Orton taking advantage of others as he quickly picked up The Rock and knocked him out of the match making it down to three men. Orton then tried to do the same to me only I would put up a fight until he used a cheap thumb to the eye knocking me into the turnbuckle. Orton then put me on top of the turnbuckle in attempt to hit a vertical suplex from the top. He was interrupted when I landed five rib shots before throwing him down on his back. Then I stood up top with a Back flip in mind before I felt a low blow from behind. Falling down atop the turnbuckle Orton shoved me off the turnbuckle eliminating me.

While lying on the ground I could see Vince standing above me laughing evilly. Unfortunately for him, he was standing directly above me leaving him open for a kick to the grapefruits. Then having a new goal in mind, since my original was crushed, I brutally assaulted my boss. I slammed his head onto the steel steps, the side of the ring, the barricade, and finally the announcers table. In frustration I ripped off the top and monitors and used a wire to choke the chairman. To put the finishing touches, I lifted him up on the announcers table and hit The Wicked End through the table. When I turned back to the ring I saw the conclusion unfold in front of me.

Orton had Mysterio in the RKO position before he pushed him off of him as he lay in the 619 position. When Rey went to swing between the ropes however, Orton popped out of it and grabbed Rey's legs. Tremendous strength was shown when Orton had Rey in the power bomb position as he tossed Rey out of the ring declaring him the Royal Rumble winner. As he celebrated in the ring, he hopped atop the turnbuckle, pointed at me, and yelled out "Next WWE Champion!"

**A/N:** Derek put up a tough fight making it to the final three, but it did not turn out the way he hoped. None the less his rival gets the opportunity of a lifetime. How will Derek react to the outcome? What consequences will his brutal actions towards Vince hold? Will there be a Road to Wrestlemania for Derek? Please review this chapter! Thanks keep you posted.

P.S: If you want to see what the Flip Bottom looks like you can search it on Youtube.


	32. Feuds: End One, Keep One, Start One

Chapter 32: Feuds: End One, Keep One, Start One

RAW kicked off with me walking down to the ring with a spoiled look upon my face. I had one thing on my mind and one thing only. Fans reached out asking for a high fives but they would have to go home in a sour mood because I was in no mood for celebrating. Grabbing a microphone, looking out to the stage, and standing on the bottom rope I started.

"Ladies and gentleman of Tampa, I'm just gonna take a quick survey if you don't mind to participate. Alright, by a show of hands how many of you people saw the Royal Rumble last night?" Every single hand went up in the arena along with a stream of cheers. "Ok, now how many were lucky enough to see my elimination?" Once again all the hands went up except this time they went along with boos. "I see, so nobody here sees a reason why I shouldn't be the number one contender!" The crowd erupted at my suggestion. "So Cena, why don't we make this official?"

After I finished with my request, Vince's music played instead of Cena's as the crowd booed. "Who the hell do you think you are? Making a pay per view match without my permission? Not to mention…well quite frankly, I hate you! You realize what kind shape I'm in?! Now I'll tell you what, I'm a fair man so you'll get the chance for the WWE Title at No Mercy if you can win your match next week!" For the first time in a while the crowd cheered Vince that is until he continued talking. "Yea, yea you need beat me and a partner of my choosing along with a partner of my choosing for you in a steel cage match! I'm going to have Umaga along with me in my corner and you're going to have…hmm Mickie James!"

My heart dropped when I heard her name. There was no reason for her to be brought into this sick match. Worst of all we were all going to be surrounded by a steel cage. Immediately after I returned backstage Mickie was outside my door with a nervous and scared look on her face. She fell into my chest, worried as I reassured her that it would be okay.

_One Week Later…_

On my TV, Randy Orton was walking down to the ring carrying his Intercontinental Championship and dressed in suit. Once he stepped in the ring, grabbed a microphone, and took off his shades, he addressed the audience why he was out in the ring.

"Take a good look at the next WWE Champion, yours truly Randy Orton! Now even though I certainly have the capability to hold both major titles here on RAW, I'm a fair man so I'm willing to fork over my title." The crowd cheered at his generosity however it was to no avail. "So let me now introduce to you your new Intercontinental Champ, Edge!" The crowd booed vigorously as Edge joined Randy acting surprised.

"Shocker." I said to myself. Not wanting to hear the "heart warming" speech of The Rated R superstar I shut off my TV and headed to my match.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I'm standing here with Derek Russo who in just a moment you and Mickie James will be facing Umaga and Mr. McMahon in a steel cage match, what's going through your head?" Todd asked.

"What am I thinking? I'm thinking that quite frankly, I am tired of Vince getting in my business just because Team Extreme took out his pathetic Rated RKO team! So tonight, he makes a tag match in a cage with Mickie at my side? And Umaga at his? Well he can have ten superstars with him because I'm going to make sure that Vince stays out of my business once and for all!"

After the interview, I headed for the entrance as Vince then Umaga made there way into the steel cage. Mickie was up next and a terrified Mickie was substituted for the normal energetic Mickie. Who could blame her? She didn't dare to enter the ring at least until I arrived which I did shortly after. This steel cage would not faze me. Really all it was was a way to prevent them from escaping. Finished with my entrance I stood beside Mickie who was too distracted from what was before her.

"Hey, look at me! Listen whatever you do, avoid Umaga! In fact I'll take him and if for reason he knocks me down, get out of that ring you hear me?!" She nodded her head as my music continued to play. "Now as soon as the bell rings, try to get out the door or climb and I'll keep them away." I finished as we both stepped in the ring followed by the door being locked.

Once the bell rang Mickie quickly went for the door as I clotheslined Vince but was then kicked in the chin by Umaga. He then in the nick of time, grabbed Mickie's foot dragging her back. He then lifted her up with one hand and held his thumb out preparing for the Samoan Spike. Before he could execute the hit, I grabbed his hand and hit and arm drag slam. When I rose to my feet and turned around I saw Vince with his hands gripping Mickie's hair as he then went for a kiss. As soon as his lips hit hers I tapped his shoulder. The moment he turned around I threw up my middle finger and landed a Spine buster. Immediately I instructed Mickie to climb out of the ring. She slowly moved closer and closer to escaping and as a result of me watching her leave; I was hit with a Samoan slam from Umaga. He then stepped up the ropes and went up for Mickie. Once he got a hand around one of her boots, he tried to tug her down. Mickie then surprised everyone by actually making an attack. She kicked Umaga in the face three times before the four one knocked him down on the mat slamming his back down onto Vince as he laid upon him. She then stood atop the cage only having to climb down. However she would not take that route as she stood high above the ring looking down at Umaga and Vince. I continuously yelled "Get Out!" to her but she had other plans in mind. Jumping down from 30 feet, she splashed down onto the two men thunderously.

She was in tremendous pain from the slam. So I assisted her out of the ring by putting her on my shoulders in the atomic drop position as I carried her to the top of the cage. Reaching the top Mickie worked up the effort to lay on top of the top of the cage and climb down the other side. However before I could continue to escape, I was stopped by another low blow from Vince as I fell off the very top of the cage and smashed my back hard on the canvas. The two men then went to work by using a variety of double team submissions and attacks. After a both men whipped me into the corner causing the impact of the turnbuckle to send me down to the bottom turnbuckle, I then saw Vince start to climb the cage as Umaga then backed into his corner. He then charged at me only to have me dodge his Samoan Wrecking Ball sending him into the turnbuckle. Off the rebound I nailed a running bulldog. I noticed that Vince was still in reach so I climbed after him and grabbed his belt area. The two of us stood on the third rope as I threw punches to him.

Then my hand grabbed his throat as I stared deviously in his eyes. I then propelled myself off and choke slammed him on the ground. Crowd noise grew and flashes appeared all around. I returned to my feet and turned around to receive a Wild Samoan Drop from Umaga. He then yelled to the refs on the outside in Samoan to open the door. Once they did, he quickly disposed of Vince getting him out of the match. Just as he was about to escape also, he was stopped by Vince who pointed back to me and made the motion of ripping in half. Umaga let the ref close the door but not before Vince slid a table into the ring as he walked back to me.

He picked me up and went for another Samoan Spike but when he went for the kill, he hit nothing as I ducked under it. Throwing punch after punch I Irish whipped Umaga followed by missed Wicked End that was countered into a Savate kick. He now started to climb the cage from the corner using the turnbuckle. The Samoan Bulldozer was able to get his hands over the top until I slid under him on the turnbuckle putting the 350 pounder on my shoulders resulting in me power bombing him through the previously set up table. Umaga lay motionless with splinters in his back. This opportunity was perfect for me to start climbing as I did so only to see Vince climb up parallel with me on the other side of the cage. Under him Mickie was chasing him up. When she drew even, she kicked him on the side and used a Mickie-DT that smashed Vince's face on the ground as he hit with a thud.

I then finished the match by climbing over the top landing feet first as I was congratulated by Mickie. The two of us celebrated with our hands raised in glory. I hugged and walked up the ramp with Mickie, ending with a kiss at the stage as I would now be facing John Cena for the WWE Championship at No Way Out.

**A/N:** So the stage is set for No Way Out already as Derek will get his first ever WWE championship shot. It should be interesting how I'm going to go with both men considering they're both faces. I'll try to update as soon as possible with the next chapter, until then keep you posted.


	33. What Are We Fighting For?

Chapter 33: What Are We Fighting For?

_Hey Derek, congratulations on the win… Way to earn it rook… Don't choke rookie…_

Throughout the halls people called out to me giving me a piece of their mind. I continued to walk down the halls when I met up with Mickie and Jericho as the two were getting to know each other since they never met. This reminded me that even though he was with Team Extreme, we never talked either. Full fledge conversation going between us three was interrupted by Shelton Benjamin.

"Hey Derek, I don't know if you noticed, but Vince is on his way to the ring, you may want to here what he has to say." I nodded my head to all of them and went to go see what was going on.

"As you all know, last week, Derek Russo and Mickie James were able to beat myself and Umaga somehow. Now I think you'll all agree with me when I say that last week we all saw who really deserves a title shot for the WWE Championship at No Way Out. That's right Umaga!" The crowd booed loudly until it was then converted into cheers when I made my way out and down to the ring in front of the Chairmen.

"You know what Vince, I gotta tell you. I've been seeing Umaga so much lately that honestly, I'm tired of looking at the ugly bastard." Crowd cheered with my insult. "And now you want to throw him into the cauldron that is my title shot? What the hell, the more the merrier right? However, however it only seems fair to me that I should be able to pick the match type, right?" I asked the crowd as they applauded in agreement.

"You don't make the matches around here, I do!"

"Oh Vince, I know believe me I've heard it before. But you're all about ratings and good TV. So what do you say tonight, Umaga and I face each other and the winner gets to pick the—"

My last word was cut off by the champ, John Cena's music echo throughout the arena as he came down to the ring to join the party. "Well, well, well if it isn't the new guy, can we still call him that?" He asked the crowd. "Anyways whatever happened to champions respect? What I don't get a say in the match type?"

I responded "Hey champ, feel free to jump in this match."

Vince ended the argument "Wait a damn minute! I'm in charge around here so here's what's going to happen. Now since we can't have our champion or our contenders hurt for next week's pay per view so you all will choose someone to represent yourself in a triple threat match tonight. The winner will get to choose the match type!" As soon as he finished Umaga slid into the ring and delivered a Samoan Spike to me followed by him getting an FU courteously of John Cena. Once Vince left the ring and Umaga rolled out Cena assisted in bringing me to my feet before I ripped my arm away and shook my head to him exiting the ring.

Backstage I headed for the room with The Rock's faceplate on the door but couldn't find one. I decided to see if he was maybe by the Hardys, who were down the hall near a vending machine talking things over.

"Hey guys, have you seen The Rock anywhere?"

Matt looked confused before responding "Newbie you didn't hear? He's on Smackdown! now. He said that since Batista doesn't have a challenger at Wrestlemania, he'd make him his opponent."

I was stunned and disappointed to hear the news. I wouldn't show my anger though; instead I told them how I needed someone to fight for me tonight. Both men seemed willing to take the role however leaving me unable to choose.

"It's simple really kid, which one do you want, who's better in your mind. We don't care who you choose."

"Ok how about—"

"Hey did you say you need someone to represent you?" I turned around to see a past rival standing in front of me. The superstar looked me in the eyes intensely.

"Yea I do, what's it to you?"

He smirked and said "What's it to me? Well I'm guaranteeing that if you put me in that match, you will get to choose your match."

"Well aren't you in the giving mood."

"All I ask for in return is a title shot when you win the title." I laughed at how confident he was in me. I ended up shaking the man's hand as he was now my representative tonight.

_Main Event…_

Umaga's representative, Snitsky was now in the ring waiting, with no sign of Umaga anywhere. I then entered to the crowd with the anticipation of who my man was going to be. I stopped right in front of the ring as the question on everyone's mind was answered.

_KENNEDY!_

"What? Is this right? Russo's former rival Mr. Kennedy will be representing him? I don't like the looks of this King." JR said

"Come on JR, Kennedy is one of the most talented guys on this roster. That's a great move by Russo." King answered.

As surprised as everyone was with my selection, a more surprising blow came when Cena introduced his man. The familiar Hardy Boyz tune played as Jeff ran out to the ring with his usual dancing shenanigans. He hopped up on the turnbuckle looked down at me with no expression on his face as disappointment could be seen on my face. Once his whole entrance in the ring was over with I looked to my right to a determined Kennedy. I nodded to him as I would receive on back. Jeff and Kennedy immediately stared at the towering Snitsky. Split second before the bell rung, the two men tried to take the big monster out of the match right away throwing punches simultaneously.

Their effort was ended when Snitsky pushed himself off the ropes and sent the two men flying back. Jeff got up on his feet quickly and ran right into a thunderous clothesline. Kennedy then followed Jeff but received a big boot to his skull. The beast like man then picked Jeff up and lifted him over his head holding him up to exhibit his strength to the fans. Before he could finish his move, Kennedy issued a shoulder charge down low taking out Snitsky and causing Jeff to land on top of him. This caused for a quick pin attempt that was immediately broken up by Kennedy. He then brought Jeff into the corner and threw a series of punches and knees. Propping the rainbow-haired warrior on the top turnbuckle, he then climbed up as well with him on his shoulders. Before he could land the Green Bay Plunge, Jeff wiggled out onto the outside canvas. Snitsky then attempted to hit Kennedy with a big boot only to hit Jeff as he flew off the outside and slammed his face onto the announcer's table.

Kennedy then caught an off guard Snitsky with a swinging reverse neck breaker. A quick rollup was broken at two when Snitsky was able throw Kennedy off of him. Jeff then made his way back into the match by landing a slingshot cross body over the ropes onto Snitsky. When Jeff went after Kennedy, he was caught in the mid section with a knee. This was then followed up by an Irish whip into the turnbuckle. However when Jeff hopped up atop the turnbuckle in attempt of a Whisper in the Wind, Kennedy shoved him out of the ring as he fell onto me slamming my head on the floor temporarily knocking me out.

Rising up again to my feet, I saw the three men battling along with Cena and Umaga throwing shots at each other. Kennedy now had Snitsky up on his shoulders struggling to keep himself up with all of the weight that was currently residing on him. He was able to nail a Green Bay Plunge and was then knocked out immediately after when him and Jeff both clothes lined each other. I then made it clear to myself that if you want something done right; you got to do it yourself. With the ref distracted by Cena and Umaga on the outside, I leaped up to the top turnbuckle from out of nowhere I jumped off and landed a back flip on Snitsky. Then I quickly got up ran against the ropes to the other side, used the middle rope to leap over the ropes and back flipped out of the ring and landed on Umaga and Cena taking them both out. In the ring Kennedy went for the cover as the ref counted off the 3 count securing the ring.

Right away I returned to the ring and grabbed a microphone. Up until now I had never put thought into what type of match I'd like. I glanced at Jeff, who was holding his neck in pain, to see him nod his head at me letting me know which match I should choose.

"Cena, Umaga, at No Way Out, the three of us are going to square off for the WWE Championship…in a Ladder Match!" The crowd reaction to my decision resulted in an uproar of cheers. My theme music started to play but was then ended when from behind Randy Orton executed a surprise RKO knocking me out as the legend-killer was standing tall above me.

_Backstage..._

"What the fuck Jeff?!" I yelled to him "So you fought for Cena? Who's side are you on? I mean you're apart of Team Extreme, right?"

"Am I? You're the one who went with Kennedy, a formal rival might I add, over your teammates Matt and I. Look we got your back, but you went out of this team, the guys that have had your back the whole time you've been here. All I did was wrestle tonight, it's what I'm here to do. So think about what you're here for and who you should really be mad at!" Jeff's words left me speechless. I had no response to the tongue lashing he just gave me. In a sense he was right, I ruled them out none the less, right in front of their faces.

The two of them exited later after gathering their things. I sat there staring across the room thinking over what I was here for. Before they left I issued out a couple of nods while receiving two in return. The door slammed shut as I let out a sigh with my head in my hands.

**A/N:** The stage has been set now. At No Way Out it will be John Cena vs. Derek Russo vs. Umaga. These next upcoming chapters are going to wind down to the conclusion of the story. So since they are important chapters, I would really appreciate some reviews! Thanks.


	34. Was It Worth It?

Chapter 34: Was It Worth It?

Here I was, one month away from Wrestlemania with my last chance to be in the main event here at No Way Out. I was coming off a match against Kennedy that ended when once again Orton interfered causing the match to end in disqualification. It felt odd that tonight the man I would have to worry about the most, isn't even in this match. The way I'm taking this whole Orton thing is that even though we are rivals, he wants no part of me at Wrestlemania.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Mickie walked into the room with a smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked friendly.

"Well, I did just beat Maria to retain this belt here." She said pointing to her belt.

"Oh yea? I haven't been able to follow along. Nice job though, I'm proud for you."

"Thanks Derek. So, are you going to win tonight? Or is this going to be _another_ missed shot."

"Hey, hey, hey easy there. Some of those times weren't my fault. In fact every time I fought my ass off so at least I can say that." I responded desperate for an answer of my missed opportunities.

"Yea, yea well how about you win that title tonight? I think you've shown that you got the capability to."

"I'll try" I finished as she gave me another kiss on the lips with another good luck. She made me realize that I have not been able to seize the opportunity yet and to be honest it gets me very frustrated. Derek Russo needs to win tonight!

_Main Event…_

Umaga was the first to head down to the ring as he was greeted by a loud wave of boos. The Samoan Bulldozer yelled out his gibberish that nobody could comprehend. His whole entrance included him screaming out to the crowd until he heard my entrance music play. The crowd stood on there feet to send me a proper greeting as I made my way down the ring. I felt hands pat my back as I gave out high fives to fans around me. However for the first time I saw some fans disapprove of me. All of Cena's fans gave me thumbs down or yelled out vulgar words. They seemed to be more riled up when I shot back a cocky smile at them showing that I was not fazed. Hoping up on the highest turnbuckle, I pounded my chest twice followed by throwing up my right fist up. While I still stood up high on the turnbuckle, John Cena made his way out to his entrance music along with the prize that all three of us wanted wrapped around his waist. Once he finished with his whole routine, he forked over his belt to referee Earl Hebner who held it high to the crowd. John Cena looked at his title with a confident look, Umaga was foaming from the mouth viciously staring at the belt, and I pointed at the title then made the motion of gold to my waist. Earl handed the title down to the outside and called for the bell to start the match.

Cena and I instantly went after Umaga throwing punches that backed him up into the ropes. The two of us then Irish whipped him to the other side, but both of us then received a hard clothesline to the chests. He then threw me into the turnbuckle and finished with a full body smash that sandwiched me in between the two. Just as I was about to back out of the corner, I was slammed back into the corner when Umaga whipped Cena into me once again sandwiching me. Umaga then backed into the corner and dashed at us only to hit just the turn buckle when he went for the Samoan Wrecking Ball. Off the rebound, Cena used a one handed bulldog on Umaga and then was hit with kicked in the gut, lifted onto my shoulders to receive a power bomb causing his head to slam hard on the mat with a thud. My eyes then widened when I saw a ladder lying up against the outside barricade.

On the outside my hands gripped the steel ladder, but I quickly let go when I felt Umaga club me on the back. He then tried to throw me into the steel steps only to me reverse it and have him be the one to receive steel to the back. Searching under the ring, I found two tables in which I set up next to each other. The fans then saw me stand in front of the tables with Umaga in my grip. I was about to use a vertical suplex to put him through the table, but Umaga was able to cross his feet with mine, enabling me to follow through, and threw punches to my ribs to set him self free. Umaga's foot then hit across my teeth knocking backwards onto both tables. He then hoped up on the outside apron looking for a Samoan Splash. However before he could take off, Cena hit him in the back of the head and pulled him over the ropes into the ring.

I collected myself together on the tables before I slid off onto the ground where I sat for seconds fighting up the strength. Everything switched from blurry to clear as I saw Cena have Umaga on his shoulders giving him the FU. The Chain Gang Soldier then grabbed a ladder from the outside and started to climb up. Only making it up two steps, I elbowed his back followed by me grabbing his head and throwing him back as once again his head slammed hard onto the canvas. The ladder fell down due to the impact and when I picked it up, it was smashed right back into my face by Umaga.

I was able to see straight moments later as I saw Cena through Umaga down onto the canvas behind him as he went up the ladder. I crawled to the ladder and headed up top still in somewhat pain. Cena was reaching for his title before I landed two straight shots atop the ladder. My hands slammed his head on the top of the ladder as I held him there for a moment. My next attack was a sunset flip power bomb from off the ladder and he landed on Umaga.

The crowd reached a new high in noise at that moment as all three of us lay in pain. Grimacing in pain, I slid out of the ring and found a chair from under. When I entered the ring I went right to work with the chair, denting it over the head of Umaga, hitting Cena with it once, and then finishing Umaga off with two more shots as he fell down. All of the audience members became confused when instead of climbing the ladder, I took it down. My intentions would become clear when I opened up the ladder on the ground and placed John inside. Excitedly, I hopped atop the turnbuckle and looked down at the compacted Cena. The crowd anticipated for me to leap off as I did moments later I back flipped off, slamming down hard on the ladder with Cena in the middle of it.

Whenever I was competing in these types of matches, it always seemed like the ring takes away your common sense. Sure I took Cena down a peg, but to also risk my chances of winning the match? It just didn't make that much sense. Now would've been a good time for a commercial break, I thought due to the fact that none of us were moving. Finally Umaga and I were able to rise up as I then ran at him only to receive a powerful hip toss. He then looked outside targeting some object that wasn't clear at first. When he went outside however, it became clear that he was bringing the steel steps into the ring. Placing it directly in the middle of the ring, he lifted me onto his shoulders and used a Wild Samoan Drop onto the solid steps. My back was in excruciating pain as everyone saw me roll around like a fish out of water.

Umaga was looking down at me, lying next to the steps, with a vicious smile before Cena ran from behind him and flipped over him, jerking his head and delivering an inverted neck breaker on the steps and his legs landing on top of my neck. John set the ladder up in the middle of the ring under the belt before making his way up the ladder. My whole body was in pain as I chased Cena up the ladder. The two of us reached the top of the ladder exchanging punches and trying to gain the upper hand. I would fail in doing so as my built up masterful swing was dodge by Cena as he then slammed my skull onto the top of the ladder. He then brought me over to his side of the ladder and put me on his shoulders. Cena then jumped down from high above and used his FU two practically snap my back in half. Good news was brought about because I did not feel a lot of pain all over my body. Instead it all transferred to my back. The impact caused me to roll out of the ring onto the outside floor right in front of the fans.

My agony caused me to miss a portion of the battle between Umaga and Cena. I was able to pull myself to my knees with help of the ring. In this squared battlefield, I saw Cena have Umaga on the ground waving his hand over his face as the crowd shouted with him _You can't see me! _I was able to slide into the ring with no attention drawn to me as Cena bounced off the ropes and ran right into The Wicked End. Even my own finisher delivered pain to my back as I lay under the ropes.

When I my vision lost all blurriness, I could see in the middle of the ring Umaga and Cena fighting atop the ladder, similar to the way him and I were before. The same outcome happened once again as Cena hurled Umaga down to the ground as he crashed hard. Cena fell down a couple steps before he made his way back up as the crowd stood up and shouted in excitement. The reigning champ had one hand on his belt, it appeared that he had the match won until from out of nowhere I spring boarded off the ropes to the very top of the ladder.

The two of us repeatedly knocked each other across the cheeks, desperately trying to dispose of each other. As I looked at the bleeding Cena, with blood rolling down my face as well, it seemed as if my vision was becoming slanted again. However this was not a mental factor as I caught a brief glimpse of Umaga at the bottom tipping the ladder over. Cena and I were seen falling about 50 feet out of the air, out of the ring, and crashing through my previously set up tables. The two of us lay next to each motionless, as I could feel splinters in my back increasing the amount of pain. Umaga was able to set up the ladder in the ring and climb his way to the top. He grabbed the belt off the hook and held it high, screaming to the crowd. He exited the ring with the belt stepping over the two of us leaving as the new WWE champion.

_Later that night…_

I refused to be taken away with help after the match. Instead I limped backstage holding my back and head. Making my way back to my locker room, I was immediately greeted by numerous amounts of superstars from all three brands. They gave me nods of approval, congratulations, and applause. I nodded back to all of them in pain as I refused again for help from the other guys. The night ended after I got back in street clothes with me putting my gear in my trunk as I sighed in frustration with tonight. Before exiting the parking lot, the one word was said that pretty much summed up the whole fight.

"Damn."

**A/N:** Derek once again comes up just short in the big spot. Will his disappointment take over him or will the young and promising rookie be able to rebound? We are down to the final chapters of this story. So please review it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks.


	35. Make Me Rich

Chapter 35: Make Me Rich

Here I was, on RAW, fresh off a loss at No Way Out. My thoughts kept bringing me back to that scene where Cena and I were battling up too. Right there, the belt was right there. All that was needed was to dispose of Cena and grab the belt. Just like me chances, I then fell through tables on the outside that I set up. It was too disappointing to think about, so much that I didn't want to get involved with anyone, challenge for any titles, or look for something to do. I decided before the night that I was just going to watch being that I wasn't in the fighting mood. However my predetermined plan was put on delay when I heard my phone go off with a new text message.

_To Selected Superstar:_

_Please report outside Mr. McMahon's office for an important announcement._

_-Coach_

Nothing about this message seemed comforting. Selected Superstar? Mr. McMahon? Announcement? A sarcastic smile came upon my face as I exited and headed to Vince's room. When I arrived outside his room, I found standing with me Mr. Kennedy (who didn't look pleased with me), Carlito, Chris Jericho, Shelton Benjamin, and Chris Masters. I nodded to Shelton and Jeff before I kept noticing Kennedy glaring at me shaking his head.

"You gotta problem?" I asked annoyed.

He seemed annoyed also. "Yea, when am I getting this title shot jackass?"

"Jackass?" I yelled as I pushed him back. A scuffle began as the two of us tried to get at each other with all the other men in between separating us. The fight was then ended when Coach quickly closed the door behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off!" he yelled ending the conflict. He fixed his suit which bunched up during his banter. "Now can I talk? The reason I called you all here is because your have a chance at getting a title shot, but if you can't handle yourselves I can always find someone else! Anyway, all six off you have been chosen to qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Wrestlemania." He said with enthusiasm. "Now over the next weeks leading up to Wrestlemania, we're going to have a tournament determining who receives the four spots to face the other for spots from Smackdown! I went ahead and printed out the brackets for you all so here you go." He said handing me the first piece I looked down and saw the following printed on:

J. Hardy vs. Carlito Kennedy vs. Russo Benjamin vs. Masters

TRIPLE THREAT BETWEEN THREE LOSERS FOR FINAL SPOT!

"Well, you all have the match-ups and what a coincidence." He said taking a final look at the brackets. "You two are in the fighting mood and you'll have the privilege to get your hands on each other next…"

"Ladies and gentleman the following match is scheduled for one fall and is a Money in the Bank qualifying match." Lilian spoke as RAW returned from commercial. She then rolled her eyes and exited the ring for she knew that she would have a brief break as Kennedy's music played. He entered the ring slowly with confidence before spreading his legs and holding his hand up in the air to catch the falling microphone.

"Now that I have your attention, let me introduce to you, the next 'Mr. Money in the Bank!' I hail from Green…Bay…Wisconsin… MISTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KENNEDY!" He waited a couple seconds before hopping onto the top turnbuckle and held his hands out finishing his trademark entrance. "…Kennedy!"

Moments later I entered to a warm reception all throughout my routine. I slid into the ring and immediately became nose to nose with Kennedy. He wasted no time throwing the first punches knocking me back onto the ropes. He whipped me across to the other side and on the rebound I knocked him down with a shoulder charge. I ran again into the ropes, hopped over a rolling Kennedy, and received a hip toss slamming me down. Kennedy then went on the attack, using a variety of punches, stomps, submissions, and slams. The most punishing move I received was a snap DDT that caused me to receive a great amount of pain to the top of my head. Momentum would then swing back to my side when he scooped slammed me on the canvas and headed to the top turnbuckle. He went for a Kenton Bomb but hit only canvas as I was able to roll out of the way. The two of us lay on the ground as the ref started the count. By the time he reached eight, we both were able to stagger up enough energy to rise up.

He charged at me, but forced himself into body to body suplex. He quickly got up and tried again, and received a dropkick to the jaw. His final attempt to attack me was changed into me giving him The Wicked End causing the fans to erupt. I then climbed the turnbuckle, looked down at my opponent, and back flipped onto his sternum. Quickly I rolled up his legs for the three count and the win as I felt proud to be in the Money in the Bank match.

Each turnbuckle I stood on was greeted back with fans on there feet. When I left the final turnbuckle, I turned around to see Kennedy smash a chair over my head. He continued to strike me with the chair before I hear the crowd become excited at who was now seen. Jeff had run down to the ring and scared off Kennedy as he rolled out of the ring and looked proud of what he had done exiting the arena.

"You alright kid?" Jeff said wondering my condition. I nodded my head gasping for air as my body ached all over.

_Later that night…_

"Hey Mickie, you see Kennedy anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"Oh, nothing major, I just need to beat the shit out of him that's all." I said in a casual way. Walking away I noticed people take a look at me then quickly move out of the way. I finally got the answer I was looking for when I came up to a security guard. "Have you seen Kennedy?" I asked.

"Actually yea, he just went out these doors into the parking lot." The guard said. My arms threw the doors out of the way as I saw Kennedy unloading his gear into the trunk. The trunk slammed shut as he then caught eyes with me. He quickly hopped in the front seat and slammed on the gas pedal hurrying out of the parking lot as I ran for him. Once it exited I stopped running and tried to catch my breath.

With my hands behind my head I suddenly felt concrete hit my face. Carlito had attacked me from out of nowhere. His hits made me realize that this man had lost his match against Jeff earlier as he seemed to be taking his anger out on me. He picked me up and threw me onto the hood of a pick up truck hard breaking the windshield. My feet that dangled off the car would then receive a vicious blow as he continuously smashed my feet with a lead pipe. To finish off the beating he hit me over the head with the pipe sending me face down on the cold hard floor.

**A/N:** With victory comes suffering for Derek as he indeed will be in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. But, with his condition how will he be able to continue on? We are so close to the finale in this story. Please review!!! Thanks.


	36. Hold My Own

Chapter 36: Hold My Own

"We welcome you to Monday Night RAW as we already have things started with the Caribbean Coolster, Carlito in the ring." JR welcomed the audience with.

"Last week as RAW went off the air, we saw Derek Russo brutally attacked from behinds." He said as if he didn't know it was himself who attacked me. "And we clearly can see that Russo, well he is definitely not able to hold his spot for the Money in the Bank match at Wrestlemania. And since I can't think of a more suitable superstar, I should take his spot at Wrestlemania. It's obvious that—" Carlito was cut off when Chris Masters music played through the speakers. He walked down to the ring with a mike in hand and came face to face with Carlito.

"Hold on a second, you're the one who assaults Russo viciously and you should get the spot? What about me? With out a doubt I am more deserving for that spot. You know it, Derek knows it, and each and every one of you knows it." He said pointing out to the crowd. Before he could continue his debate on taking my spot, Matt Hardy's music followed up receiving a positive reaction from the crowd. He looked a tad bit disappointed staring down both men.

"So, Carlito and Masters, you guys both lose your matches last week, will get a second chance in a triple threat match, and now you want to take this spot as well? Because when I looked at how many chances I've gotten, it came at to a whopping zero. You guys lost your chances and now it's my turn to seize this spot!" At that moment I had enough of the talking as if I was out for a while. Yea it was a beating, but I let everyone know that I was still around as my music played with me walking with a limp to the ring to greet the other three men standing before me.

"As you all can see, I'm still on my toes. That briefcase that's going to be hanging above the ring at Wrestlemania, will be in my hands. But I see that you three want to have that happen to you instead. That's not going to happen though because I still got a pulse." The crowd cheered as I made my point clear. Those cheers were shortly ended when we all turned to the stage to see Coach at the top.

He smirked for a second before preaching "What an interesting scenario we got here. Four guys all have their reason to have this spot. Which one to choose? Derek, it is your spot, but Mr. McMahon is concern about his superstar's health. Masters, you stayed out of trouble by not assaulting Derek; however you did lose your match fair and square. Matt, you have not been given a chance before, however you have an unfair advantage not wrestling last week. And finally Carlito, you proved that you really want to be in this match at Wrestlemania, however you did it in a dangerous and career ending way. Let's see, how can I make a fair call? Well I guess I can't so tonight we're going to have a Fatal Four Way with the winner claiming this spot. Oh and by the way, since this is for a spot in the Money in the Bank Match, this match tonight will be a ladder match!" My mouth muttered the words bullshit as I could not believe that the spot that I won fair and square was not up in the air for the four of us literally. The four of us looked at one another sizing each other up before individually leaving the ring. Carlito was about to make his exit before I grabbed him from behind and assaulted him. My stream of punches weakened him slowly as I then landed a sit out power bomb. I lifted him back up followed by throwing him into the ropes and delivering The Wicked End before exiting with a sense of accomplishment.

_Later that night…_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is a Money in the Bank qualifying match…"Lilian introduced the match as Chris Masters made his way to the ring. The man in my point of view didn't even deserve to have his name mentioned in this match. Regardless, he made his way to the ring receiving a dead response from the crowd; I guess they felt the same way I did. Following him was Matt Hardy who received a pretty decent response. After Carlito strolled down to the ring while being blasted with boos, the crowd changed their jeers to cheers as I made my way out for the match. The ramp then led to the brief walkway that had four ladders upright. I evaluated the massive weapons before grabbing one and throwing it over the ropes in front of all three men as they stumbled back in shock.

Matt then went to start the match as he began to throw punches to Carlito. The ladder was immediately put into play as Masters ran at me only to be dumped over my shoulders, slamming his back on the steel. I then made my way over to the other battle and joined Matt, throwing haymakers. The two of us then whipped him into the opposite corner. As I followed behind, I hit him in the corner with a full body splash, then throwing him into Matt who hit a DDT. Caught up in the moment, I turned to Matt to see him hit me with a Twist of Fate onto the ladder that lied on the ground.

Laying face first on the edge of the canvas, I could only hear the sounds of grunts and hits, steel being smashed into each other, and the crowd's reactions to each big event. My feet slowly guided back upright in the corner. Masters saw me gaining energy and decided to end it as he came running at me. Aware at the last minute I dodged the bullet causing him to slam into the turnbuckle. Off the rebound I nailed a swinging neck breaker. Sliding out of the ring I went under the ring and decided to change this match into a TLC match, bringing a table and a chair into the ring. The chair was now in my possession as I started to clean house, hitting Carlito over the head knocking him down. The same sequence occurred when I met Masters. Matt Hardy then had an idea that I might go for his head like the others, but instead I went low on him knocking him in the gut before tossing the chair into his head causing an echo throughout the arena. My eyes then caught the table that I previously brought in causing me to set the table up right. I dragged Matt onto the table with me as he both stood upright on top. He was in a bad position as I had him set up for a very painful vertical suplex. My mentor was able to break free and quickly hit another Twist of Fate, slamming me through wood.

My whole body instantly began to throb in pain with each heartbeat I had. "Derek, are you alright?" I heard Mike Chioda ask as I lay motionless but was able to slowly nod my head. The action continued in the ring as I could feel the whole ring shake with each slam and fall from high elevations. On the outside canvas I was able to aid my self back upright with the ropes. Carlito then ran at me and receive a shoulder charge to his gut as I then brought him through the ropes on the outside with me. I tricked Carlito to think that I was caught off guard. However when he ran at me on the outside apron, he ran into The Wicked End as he slammed hard on the outside ground in front of the fans. The amount of strength required me to stay down with him to catch my energy.

Grabbing the ring I powered my self to a vertical base to see Masters toss Hardy off his side of the ladder. The Masterpiece then started his way back before I slid back into the ring and grabbed the bottom of the ladder. With all my strength in my arms and legs, I muscled up the ability to tilt the ladder backward causing the disposal of Masters falling onto the canvas. Looking around the arena, I quickly picked up on that I was the only one standing. The ladder then was set up for me to climb up to the top. Reaching the similar brief case that all six men will be fighting for, I retrieve my spot back and won the match holding the case up high to the crowd. Climbing down the steps of the ladder I met Matt who was just struggling to stand up. I held my hand out for him as he congratulated me on a well deserved win.

A man who I suddenly came across didn't feel the same way though when we were attacked from behind. Kennedy continuously stomped on me on the ground. He then dragged me over to the corner and backed up to the other one to deliver a running knee to my face. The Outspoken Superstar then lifted me up onto his shoulders on the turnbuckle and landed a Green Bay Plunge. The man was serenaded with boos as he basked in his glory in the center of the ring. Once he turned around, he received a boot the face from Shelton Benjamin from out of no where. Benjamin's impact was then ousted by Jeff Hardy who landed a Twist of Fate followed by a Swanton Bomb getting the crowd excited.

**A/N:** Derek barely escapes losing his spot in the Money in the Bank Match. All four men are clearly showing early that it will be every man for themselves. On a personal note, I know that it's taking longer then usual for a new chapter to get up, but with schoolwork picking up I find it harder to get a chapter out. So just be patient please :). Please review this chapter! Thanks.


	37. First Taste of Blue

Chapter 37: First Taste of Blue

The Triple Threat Match turned out to be no disappointment. For the most part Chris Masters dominated the match. The turning point came when the ref was knocked out leading to Carlito spitting apple into the face followed by a low blow that eventually led into a Backstabber. When Carlito took too much time showboating, Kennedy snuck up with the Green Bay Plunge giving Mr. Kennedy the final spot for RAW in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match.

As part of the inter-promotional match up that we'd all would be taken part of, we four RAW superstars were invited to Smackdown! The show kicked off with all 8 men that would be participating, in The VIP Lounge, waiting as MVP was let in by his bouncer and into the ring to confront us.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the VIP Lounge! Behind me you can see my 7 other 'competitors' for Wrestlemania. I put emphasis on the word competitors because, well, when I look at each and every one of you" he said while walking up to each and everyone of our faces "I don't see how you could possibly say that with a straight face. I mean look at you all. First off, we got Shelton Benjamin." Benjamin received a pretty decent pop from the crowd. "Hey man, you got your momma around to help you out anymore? Or are you back with your sister Charlie Haas?" The crowd booed MVP as Benjamin had a dirty look on his face signaling that it would be best for him to move on.

"And next we have, the bad boy, the man who wrestles full throttle, Chuck Palumbo!" The fans cheered Chuck greatly as he responded by holding his fist up. "So you're the one who's gonna beat me huh? You're gonna put it into Full Throttle at Wrestlemania? How many singles titles have you had in your career? An impressive and whopping zero. Hey dog, your looking at the current United States Champ and this is my, what, first year? I'm done with you." He said moving down the line coming up to Finlay.

"Oh, here he is guys. His name is Finlay…and he _loves_ to fight. Man, how old are you anyway, 40? You love to fight, huh? I could ask you the same question as Chucky, but I got something else." MVP looked down at the shillelagh in his hand. "You gonna use that? Cause good luck hitting my cat-like reflexes." I got a kick out of his humor as he next went down to Jeff Hardy. I knew this was going to take a while.

"Jeff Hardy? You know, I've seen you in these types of matches and I gotta ask you. Do you even want that championship match? Because, every time you're right there, in arm's length of the chance and opportunity. But what do you do? You look down and see someone below you. And, you want the big moment, the exciting moment? For what though? Nothing!" Jeff seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as MVP went on before turning to Mr. Kennedy.

Before Kennedy was introduced, a respectful amount of people were cheering him on. Sarcastically MVP started, "What's your name again? I feel like I've heard it before. Oh, I got it Mr. Kennedy! You think you're gonna repeat last year's performance? Go back to back and maybe this time; actually keep it instead of losing it to someone else? Well you know what the difference between last years Money in the Bank and this year's? I wasn't in it last year! So you can put your crazy dream of winning again away as long as I'm in it because nobody can stop me!" He ordered turning to the next man who happened to be Kane. He regretted saying his last words as the two men stared at each other, MVP showing more fear and intimidation. He said nothing to The Big Red Machine and came face to face with me, his last evaluation.

"Well, well, well it's the rookie sensation Derek Russo." The crowd applauded me as I responded holding out both fists high. "How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? Shouldn't you be in bed by now? Hey, I'll admit that you've been impressive. I mean Intercontinental Champ at the age of twenty two. Let me tell you though, when you step into the ring with MVP you're gonna want out ASAP."

"Wow, come on MVP is that the best catchphrase you have? Damn, I sure hope you wrestle better that talk because if that's not the case…well looks like I'm going to be facing a first class bitch!" The crowd erupted at my insults that cause MVP to attack as the two of us exchanged punches back and forth. Around us we saw Finlay and Jeff duke it out along with Kane and Benjamin, and Kennedy and Palumbo.

Vickie Guerrero then made her way onto the stage yelling out for our attention causing us all to look out at her. "That's enough! You guys can't wait until Wrestlemania? Well in that case, next week, here on Smackdown, It will be Jeff Hardy, Shelton Benjamin, Derek Russo, and Mr. Kennedy vs. Chuck Palumbo, Finlay, Kane, and MVP. And since you RAW boys are the fighting mood, you'll all be in single's action tonight! Shelton Benjamin, you'll be facing Mark Henry tonight, Jeff Hardy will be going against The Undertaker. Mr. Kennedy you'll have to deal with The Great Khali and finally Mr. Russo, our main event will be you against…the World Heavyweight Champion, Batista!" The crowd erupted at Vickie's decision of the main event.

_Later that night…_

Before my match, we all saw Mr. Kennedy and Shelton Benjamin lose their matches while Jeff was able to give RAW some dignity over the Undertaker. I paced back and forth in the ring getting adrenaline running before I heard a guitar play out into the arena with Batista at the top of the stage. The World Heavyweight Champ received a very respectful reaction from the crowd as I watched him stand up on all four turnbuckles showing his belt to the crowd. He graciously handed the ref his title and the match started with a lockup.

His strength was colossal compared to mine as he powered me back into the corner. He used a variety of chops and backhands before Irish whipping me across to the adjacent corner. My turn around showed Batista spear my gut into the turnbuckle. The Animal kept me packed into the corner throwing right hooks and jabs. He then lifted me up into the sitting position and followed me up. My arm was over the back of his neck as he prepared to vertical suplex me from up top. I was able to put the maneuver to an end as I threw jabs to his gut and pushed him down slamming his back on the canvas. The Smackdown crowd got excited when they would see my back flip for the first time. Launching backwards, my eyes met nobody under me as my ribs and stomach hit the ground hard.

"Oh my God! Batista probably saved the match for himself early on by avoiding that amazing back flip!" Michael Cole said.

JBL replied, "And that's why he is our champion. The presence and awareness that he has can change that match in his favor in an instance."

Batista took advantage of the situation by applying a camel clutch submission that wore down my upper body. After an extended period of time, Batista broke the hold and brought me up to a vertical base. He bounced me off the ropes and kneed me in the gut. He then lifted me up onto his shoulders ready for the Batista Bomb until I wiggled off from behind and ran into the ropes missing a clothesline. I turned back around again and received another kick to the groin followed by being hoisted up for the second time onto his shoulders. The World Heavyweight Champion presented me to everyone standing in the arena before Batista Bombing me down hard. He crawled over for the cover only to have me barely kick out before Nick Patrick's hand tapped for the third time.

There was a stunned silence throughout the arena as the crowd rarely saw somebody have enough life in them to kick out after a Batista Bomb. My opponent showed signs of disbelief as he stood up looking down at me with his hands on his hips. Slowly I started to rise to my feet as I could see Batista run into the ropes. In one motion I jumped back up and landed The Wicked End onto The Animal.

The amazement continued as in one moment, momentum completely changed hands. However I was certain that The Wicked End was not nearly enough so I headed up onto the ring post. Before I was able to initiate my back flip, Kennedy snuck into the ring and gave me the unfortunate pain via a low blow. I was then prompted up onto Kennedy's shoulders, but quickly released as Shelton Benjamin and Jeff Hardy rushed the ring saving me and attacking Kennedy in the process. Moments later, all four Smackdown superstars joined us as a brawl broke out in the ring. Shelton fighting Palumbo, Jeff Hardy fighting Kennedy, Kane throwing punches with Finlay, and I met up with MVP as all of us continued to assault each other like a bar fight as Smackdown went off the air.

**A/N:** Two weeks away from the grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania, and all hell has broken loose. It's everyman for themselves as we can see from the eruptions of fighting. How will Derek favor in his biggest match in his young career? Please review this chapter! Thanks.


	38. Pain, I Can't Get Enough

Chapter 38: Pain, I Can't Get Enough

We four RAW superstars were waiting in an unfamiliar blue environment waiting for our opponents for tonight, and at Wrestlemania to join us. The anticipation turned into shock as Kane's loud explosion of fire introduced him to everyone. From walking down the ramp he grabbed the top rope and stepped over it entering the ring while the four of us gave the ring up. Throwing his hands down, all four corners let out another explosion. Chuck Palumbo then followed behind on his custom made motorcycle. Circling the ring he parked his chopper with Finlay music tuning in. Shillelagh in hand, he came into the ring and was hesitant to put it away. Finlay finally appeased the ref and was followed by the tic toc of MVP's clock. Busting through his inflatable entrance set up like a high school football player, he joined the rest of his partners in the ring where all eight of us came face to face. "Hey guys, keep an eye on Kennedy." I said to Jeff and Shelton as they nodded back to me. Before someone threw a punch, Vickie Guerrero again came to the stage to interrupt us.

"Hang on a second guys, now since in two days you all will be going at it at the same time with no rules, I've decided to change this match into a No-Disqualification Tornado Tag Match! Ring the bell lets get this started!" She asked Nick Patrick as he went through with her request. Kane and Jeff, MVP and Benjamin, Finlay and Kennedy, and Chuck and I were the match ups as punches were thrown back and forth creating a seesaw effect. I was able to duck under a clothesline from Chuck and use his hair for a sit out rear mat slam. My offense was quickly put down when Finlay ran at me and clothes lined me over the ropes to the outside causing my head to first bounce of the ringside and snap down hard on the ground. The thud caused fans around me to be worried as they looked down at me with troublesome faces. There was simply too much pain to get up or move as I stared at the roof of the arena.

Realizing that I had missed too much of the match, I began to search under the ring trying to find an edge. I snuck out a chair from below and saw Finlay reach through the ropes trying to grab me. When I popped up however I smashed him over the head with the chair knocking him down. I climbed atop the turnbuckle ready for a back flip when I saw to my right a small infant like figure. The "little bastard" Hornswoggle was tugging on my leg and punching trying to stop me. Instead he saw my hand grip around his throat as I tossed him over the ropes on top of Finlay. Before I was able to flip onto both men, Kane was standing next to me. He shoved me with great strength off of the turnbuckle through the announcers table as I lay right in front of Michael Cole and JBL.

"Oh My God, Derek Russo was just sent flying from the top turnbuckle onto our laps!" Cole yelled. It was amazing how even though I was only involved in two moments, I had received a tremendous amount of pain in each. Slowly I crawled to the ring and pulled myself to a vertical base. In the ring I saw Chuck put Shelton on his shoulders ready for the Full Throttle. He twisted and slammed Benjamin down hard face first. A loud noise was heard as Kennedy was seen on Chuck's bike revving the engine. He drove the motorcycle out of the arena with Chuck chasing him behind. Shelton Benjamin started to return to his feet as Finlay came at him with his shillelagh only to be kicked in the stomach and put in position for a T-Bone suplex. However from behind MVP snuck in a low blow followed by a Playmaker. Jeff ran into the ring and was stopped short when Kane grabbed his throat and choke slammed him. At that moment I realized that I was the only man that could keep us alive so I dashed into the ring and received a shillelagh to the skull. I felt the mat vibrate three times signaling that we had lost the match heading into Wrestlemania.

The three Smackdown participants had their hands held up before Finlay and MVP attacked Kane. Finlay smashed the shillelagh over his head knocking him out cold. From behind, MVP then ran a chair into Finlay's gut before placing it on the ground. He then lined up for the kill and executed a Playmaker onto the chair. His music played as he individually celebrated his performance all the way up the ramp and exiting through the entrance with carnage throughout the ring.

The Smackdown taping has just been completed as I collected my gear and left my locker room. Carelessly walking through the halls seeing other superstars who I was not too familiar with exit with me, I stopped to find a couple fans waiting outside in the parking lot.

I almost walked past them thinking that I was invisible to them until I heard one call out _Derek! Derek!_ Me? This was the first time I heard my name called out of the voices of fans. With a slight grin on my face I headed over to them. "Hey man, can I get your autograph?" the teenager asked me.

"Sure man. What's your name?"

"Jason." Feeling a little uncomfortable I nodded my head with displeasure. He gave me a confused looks not knowing what slowed me down.

I read out loud what I was writing down on his Team Extreme shirt to the right off Jeff Hardy's "To Jason, stay strong, live forever. Derek Russo." I handed back his shirt as a joyous smile was brought about. A couple more shirts and other souvenirs were handed to me as I signed my name on them before realizing that it was about time to go. I said my good byes and turned away hearing someone wishing me good luck at Wrestlemania. My hand waved back to show that it was appreciated. Just as I saw wear I parked my car I caught out of the corner of my eye a woman pacing back and forth. Trying to focus in I made out the figure to be Michelle McCool who was worried about something. I drove my car up to her and asked "Hey Michelle, everything alright?"

She starred in and finally made out who I was. "Oh Derek, no. See Chuck got so mad about Kennedy taking his chopper that when he finally retrieved it, he beat up Kennedy and stormed out of here back to the hotel. Chuck was also my ride here and I left my pocketbook back at the hotel and now I got no ride…"

"Whoa, whoa chill out. Don't have a heart attack on me." I stopped her as her tempo of speaking picked up. "Hop in, throw your gear in the back, I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks Derek, I appreciate it."

"No problem." I yelled out as she put her things in the trunk and sat in the passenger's seat. I shifted into drive before leaving the parking lot. The car ride started out quiet as the two of us really knew nothing about each other. The silence was unbearable now, so I chose to start something up. "So Michelle, I haven't really gotten a chance to watch you on Smackdown, how things goin'?"

"Eh pretty good, still no title, but I'm in that fourteen diva battle royal with a 'mystery diva'."

"Fourteen? Wow sounds interesting!" I replied laughing at the end. She giggled back and agreed.

"And if everything goes well, you might be talking to the next Women's Champion." She laughed as I did as well. "So Money in the Bank, huh? Yea I've seen those matches, can get pretty dangerous."

"So I've heard. Looks like I'm in for something big." Another period of silence took place between the two of us. I started it up again on a subject that I knew she didn't favor on. "Hey, you and Chuck, what's the deal there?"

"Oh, we're just friends."

"Just friends? Oh because it looked like…"

"Yea I know I get asked like every week but we're just friends." She cut me off sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"Watch out, Watch out!" She yelled as I looked out my window to see two beam lights shine into my eyes. The light caused me to turn away as my side of the car was smashed by a pickup truck. The impact caused the airbags to implode and sent my car spinning in circles before coming still. The two of us were still motionless with airbags into our faces. "Derek, can you hear me!"

I said no word but groaned in pain to show I was alive. The two of us were able to make our way out of my totaled car and stood off on the side of the road. The side that received the hit was completed smashed with an enormous indent and hole on the side door. "You alright?" I asked Michelle as she told me that she had some minor pains but nothing seemed to be broken. "Wish I could say the same. I think my arm might be broken."

"Yea well you're lucky to be alive." I cop said overhearing our conversation. "I'll tell ya kid you must have someone watching over you up there." He said pointing up to the sky. His line gave me chills as I slowly tilted my head up to the stars wondering if it was true. "Ok, you two come with me let's get you examined." the cop called to us bringing us to an ambulance. Michelle checked out to have no serious injuries just some slight bruises. The paramedic then looked me over feeling for quirks and bumps. He then made his way to my left arm as I let out a slight grunt as he peaked up at me.

"Well, it appears to be sprained not broken. How its not, I have no idea. So I'm just going to wrap it up and do me a favor and lay off of it." I nodded my head not letting him in that in less then two days I'd be put through hell. "Now where do you guys need to be?"

"Right there actually is where we needed to go." I said pointing to the nearby hotel.

"Alright walk there and stay out of trouble. We've got all the paperwork done and settled this mess out anyway." I agreed as I headed back with Michelle. We walked back still reacting over the horrible event. In the elevator of the hotel I offered to carry her gear as well as we came to her room. "Michelle, I'm sorry about…you know."

"Derek its ok, it wasn't your fault. He was drunk and ran a red light. Just be thankful that you and I are alive." I gave up her bags and hugged her as a new bond was created in one night. Two o'clock in the morning. Five days I would be fighting for my dream. I fell down in pain on to my bed and passed out due to how tired I had become over a night of pain. It's alright though, in five days, just five days, I would be the one dishing out the pain to others.

**A/N:** What a night for Derek Russo. Receiving pain both in and out of the ring and shortening his chances of winning the Money in the Bank match on the grandest stage of them all, Wresltemania. So, ladies and gentleman, it all comes down to this! The final chapter is next and I'm planning on it being a really long one. I can tell you this; it will be the biggest, most intense, most action filled, and final chapter of the King of All Hills. Please review this chapter because it is a major chapter to me. Thanks.


	39. Fate Versus Me

Chapter 39: Fate Versus Me

The lights were bright in the hallways; couldn't imagine what they would be like out in the ring. Wrestlemania…I dreamt of this moment my whole career to finally wrestle in the same ring with some of the greats past, present, and future. My first impression was that the superstars still didn't take kind to "rookies" at Wrestlemania due to the cold hearted looks that were shot my way. However I wasn't going to let them intimidate me I thought. I was here to make an impression and leave a mark they would not forget.

We were tens minutes away from starting the biggest event of the year. There was something that I needed to clear up with a couple people first. Seeing that her match was the first to kick off Wresltemania, I went to first check up on Michelle to see how she was. A couple scratches here and there but nothing major she said as I felt relieved that I didn't cost her a shot at winning the title. After that, I talked to Mickie about the same match she was in. Her title would be on the line against thirteen other divas. Though she would not admit it, she seemed very nervous about the match. I tried to get a chuckle out of her just to ease the tension anyway I could. She confirmed that she would be fine for tonight so I gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving to my next pit stop.

Closing the Women's locker room door behind me, which was shocking to many witnesses, I was confronted by Chuck Palumbo. "You asswhole! What, you can't fucking drive?! You almost killed Michelle!" He yelled pushing me.

I pushed back and yelled "Hey it wasn't my fault, alright? The drunk ran a red light and slammed into my side. I'm the one with a hurt arm here. She's just bruised up."

"Yea, for her title match battle royal! If she doesn't win that title, it's your fault!" He finished rushing through the Women's locker room door. Frustrated I shook my head and left. Walking down the halls I saw ahead of me The Rock. Casually I walked up to him and looked him in the eye for a couple moments before he offered his hand. The two of us shook and smiled.

"Derek Russo, how's it feel to be live in Orlando, not too far from The Rock's hometown, live at Wrestlemania baby?" The Rock excitedly yelled.

My smile went away as I was displeased. "Yea Rock, it's great to be here and all, but I'm here to talk about you. Where'd you go man? The six of us were on a roll taking over RAW and from out of nowhere, you ditch and head to Smackdown? I gotta say it seems to be a little shady if you ask me."

"Shady? Did you just call The Rock shady? Let's get things straight, The Rock is not shady. The Rock is just adding to his résumé. You see once you taste gold, and The Rock knows you will, you're going to see that you'll do anything to get it back. It takes over you. And look what it's got The Rock. A title match tonight against Batista for the World Heavyweight Title in a cage match. So kid, remember this conversation here and in a couple years, ask yourself if what The Rock did was shady." He said a little annoyed and finishing off with a shoulder bump. From the distance I heard him call out "Oh, and newbie, I mean Derek. Good luck tonight. You're going to need to find some more." This was true.

My next stop was interrupted when Mr. Kennedy who threw his arm out stopping my trip. "Do you really think that you're going to win tonight? With me in that ring, last year's winner, there is virtually no chance in hell that you walk out with that briefcase. I am the best there is right now and nothing can stop me. So just do us all a favor and back down." I smirked at his request and just walked past him leaving him behind.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I walked into the scene that I learned upon. Matt was sitting with Jeff as he seemed ready for tonight. I took a seat next to them and looked at them uncomfortably.

"What's up Derek?" Matt asked.

"Well, nothing really I just came here to clear something up with you Jeff." I turned to him. "Now I know we're against each other tonight, but I just gotta know. Both of you have been mentors to me teaching me everything I've learned. So when it comes down to it, where do you and I stand?"

He looked up at me a little confused and asked "Where do you want us to stand? Do you want us to work together as a team take everyone out and look the other way when one of us is climbing the ladder? Well, you're in for a rude awakening. Because, if I see you climbing, be aware that I will send you down with that ladder. Hey I mean don't get me wrong I got your back but on the ladder, you're not getting that belt, man."

"Hey, that's cool with me that's all I need to know." I was pleased with a slight grin on my face until I turned slowly towards the TV and saw a shocking surprise. "Is…is that Lita?!"

"Yea she's the 'mystery diva'."

"Wow…listen I gotta go. See you out in the ring…" I said leaving the room and heading finally to my room. The first thing I noticed was the matches that were written down on the table.

_14 Diva Battle Royal for Women's Championship_

_Shannon Moore vs. Jaime Noble vs. Gregory Helms for the Cruiserweight Title_

_Money in the Bank Ladder Match_

_CM Punk vs. Tommy Dreamer for the ECW Championship (Extreme Rules)_

_Cade & Murdoch vs. Kendrick and London for the WWE Tag Team Titles_

_Deuce & Domino vs. Major Brothers vs. Jesse & Festus for World Tag Team Titles_

_Kane vs. Big Daddy V vs. Undertaker vs. Snitsky in No Disqualification match._

_Chris Jericho vs. Edge for the Intercontinental Title._

_DX & Hornswoggle vs. Mr. McMahon, Bobby Lashley & The Great Khali_

_The Rock vs. Batista for the World Heavyweight Title in a Cage match._

_John Cena vs. Umaga vs. Randy Orton for WWE Title _

It was incredible how much action was going on tonight. The lineup made our Money in the Bank seem like no big deal. This thought didn't affect me because to me this seemed like the match of a lifetime. When I thought about it, this could start my career or end it right away. Knotting my shoes I headed out the door ready for the big event to occur.

_Rinnnnng!_

My phone rang Jenny as I was confused at why she called. "Hello?"

"Hey Derek, its Jenny."

"Jenny look I gotta go my match is on now-"

"Derek, dad died." A long pause was now on the line as I almost fell back at the words that came out of her mouth. Her tone assured that this was the truth. She wepted before saying "He had a heart attack last night and passed away a few hours ago."

"My God...I...I got to get go to you guys then."

"No Derek it's late anyway and you got your match like you said."

"To hell with the match Jenny!"

"There's nothing you can do! Win your match then come here!"

I was stuck between a decision with no time left. It was the death of my father and she was urging me to stay here. "I don't know I should be there."

"Get here tommorow then."

"Ok, fine. Jenny they're calling me we'll talk about this tragedy when I get there as soon as possible. I promise."

"Ok Derek." I hung up dashing out of my room and running for the entrance in pain and heartbroken.

The first to enter the ring was Shelton Benjamin. The crowd cheered loudly more of the fact that they knew which match was coming up. Almost comically, he played it off as if they were going nuts for him. He stood on top of the turnbuckle showing off to the crowd as Chuck Palumbo came out without a chopper almost not looking correct. After he was finished an explosion occurred at the stage as Kane was the next one to make his way down to the ring. The tall figure intimidated both men in the ring. Following him was I as I walked out on the grandest stage of them all. As far as I could see were fans cheering. I got a cold shiver running down my spine as I saw lights and fireworks everywhere. After I was done pumping up the crowd, a loud 'Kennedy!' echoed throughout the arena. He walked down the ramp and entered the ring staring me down from across. Next was Finlay who decided to bring the shileighly with him again. When he was done compromising with the ref MVP jumped through his inflatable entrance ready to go in his green power ranger athletic outfit. The last man to join us in the ring was Jeff Hardy who received a tremendous ovation that made ours look pathetic. The man slid into the ring and completed the octagon of men that we had formed.

"Well here we go ladies and gentleman." JR said joined by King, JBL, Cole, Tazz, and Joey Styles. "The Money in the Bank Match that will give the winner a one year contract to have a title match for any championship he chooses!"

"Yea JR a valuable thing it is." Cole said "That briefcase could be a ticket to gold and look out here we go all eight men race at each other towards the middle of the ring…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** It's Wrestlemania and Derek has done some searching to clarify things right before his biggest match in his career with the surprising blow of the death of his father. The seven other men are ready to go and are about to fight. Here's the deal, I know that in the last chapter I said that this one would be the final chapter. However I simply have too much to get in and include to make one chapter so I decided to split it into two. Consider this finale part one if you will. Anyway please review this chapter and get ready for the real final chapter! Thanks.


	40. My Season Finale

**A/N:** After months of wrestling and drama, the season finale, if you will, of King of ALL Hills is here. There's noting in this chapter but full out wrestling in this Money in the Bank match.

Chapter 40: My Season Finale

"…here we go all eight men race at each other towards the middle of the ring…"

We all had the same idea rushing at each other to kick off the match. My target was set on the man across from me which happened to be Finlay. His head bounced off of my elbow as he fell to the canvas. Finlay popped up right away so I began to throw punches backing him onto the ropes. Whipping him across, he ran right into the super kick of Shelton Benjamin. When I turned towards him I too received a super kick to my jaw sending me to a state of delusion. I could hear five more kicks as it appeared that Shelton had cleaned house. I grabbed the middle rope and pulled myself up to see everyone on the outside fighting in a circle. A clever idea came across me as I ran to the ropes and propelled my self off the top rope and back flipped onto the pile of men.

All of them were down on the ground so I grabbed a ladder and attempted to end this match early. Only making it halfway up the ladder I felt Kane grab my belt and slam me down on my back. The big red machine's power was carried over to the impact of the slam. Staggering back up to a vertical stance I caught MVP's attention as he dashed over to me and right into The Wicked End. Last moment I saw Jeff Hardy try the same as he too received one. The remaining five guys all received one also before it hit me that I was the only one standing. Quickly setting the ladder under the briefcase I climbed up towards the goal. Just a mere two steps away I felt a shot to the stomach as Mr. Kennedy caught up to me. The two of us exchanged blows back and forth with neither of us receiving an edge. The battle was stopped when Finlay used his shillelagh to hit both of us before tipping the ladder over send us both to the outside crashing into the barricade.

"By God, Russo and Kennedy were just sent flying out of the ring…" yelled JR.

If I wanted to win this match, I was going to need to put myself ahead of the others. So while I was there I poked my head beneath the ring and looked for a weapon. I ended up halting my search when I found a kendo stick and returning to the ring. Kennedy was the first to challenge me as I hit his stomach when he went up. Bending him over, I nailed the stick over the back of his head. Shelton then tried for me but instead received a shot between the eyes. Finally Kane was the last man up as it took me four powerful swings to knock him down. After retrieving another ladder, I placed it under the briefcase and made attempt number two for the goal. This time coming closer to the case seemed promising, but Jeff had spring boarded off the ropes onto the other side of the ladder. We each exchanged shots until Jeff slammed my face onto the top of the ladder. Holding my head down, Jeff flipped over me to my side and used a painful sunset flip power bomb. My body snapped like a twig as I rolled in agony onto the outside.

After a period of regaining strength in which I had missed a great deal of the match, I was able to slide back into the ring to see a ramp like structure made out of two ladders. I found Chuck Palumbo and began to throw punches to him in the corner. Bringing him forth a little bit I kicked him in the stomach followed by a snap DDT. Looking up I saw Jeff inches away from retrieving the briefcase. However Shelton would not have this to continue as he ran up the ramp side of the ladder and used a body splash causing both men to slam down hard. The opportunity was left open for me as I slowly in pain climbed up the ladder. My fingertips scrapped the briefcase as I had now reached the top. The bottom of my sight caught MVP running up the ladder for me. At the perfect moment, I ducked under his clothesline and used The Wicked End from the top of the ladder, spinning in circles, as time slowed down ending with a loud bang from the impact. The crowd was roaring with approval and excitement like I had never heard before. While I did take out MVP, I almost took myself out too with that ferocious slam.

At that moment I could not point to any spot on my body that wasn't in pain. As a matter of fact, most of the pain was centered on my back as it caused me to move slower. On the outside I saw Finlay bring out a table on the outside by the ramp. I clubbed the back of his neck as he turned around and ran into a spine buster on the concrete. Back in the ring I saw Jeff climbing up to the top. A trigger went off in my head as images and scenes of Jeff living the moment flashed by. I yelled his name trying to get his attention and pointed down at Finlay. Jeff looked side to side as the crowd was yelling and calling for a Swanton Bomb. That was one thing about Jeff; he never let the fans down. Leaping off the top of the ladder, Jeff flew out of the ring to the outside through the table. Both of them lay motionless on top of each other. Images again raced through my head as it seemed as if Jeff and Finlay were identical to the car crash. The slow motion scene of the other vehicle slamming into mine sent me into a fearful state. The gut wrenching moments were finalized with two cars joined into one with me slowly leaving the car. Then, the fan that I saw that night before the accident came across my mind as he whispered his name to me.

I awoke in shock and noticed right away that I was healed. My back was fine and everything else seemed to be refreshed. MVP then ran towards me as I guided him towards the steel pole smashing his face into it and forcing him to stumble backwards over the barricade into the first row. On the outside apron I blocked a punch thrown by Kennedy and used a vertical suplex over the ropes slamming his back onto the concrete. Entering the ring I immediately ducked under a clothesline from Palumbo and caught him off guard with a DDT onto a steel chair busting him open with an outpour of blood. I was in the zone at that moment as I was then briefly shocked when I turned around to see Shelton fall from above in front of me as he was choke slammed with such force from atop the ladder that he actually put a hole in the ring as he went through it. The crowd went wild at the indent in the ring. I then realized that Kane had a hand on the briefcase. The rage inside me gave me a tremendous increase in strength as I was able to lift one side of the ladder and dump the last man moving, Kane, out of the ring and through an announcer's table.

"Kane has been sent through an announcers table!" Cole yelled.

JBL responded "And Derek has the ladder set up in the ring. Get it kid! This is your chance!"

"Come on Derek reach for it." King yelled.

JR concluded "Derek's got a hand on it and yes! He's done it! Derek Russo is Mr. Money in the Bank!"

I ripped the briefcase off the hook and in amazement I gasped at what laid in my hands. I stood on top of the very top of the ladder holding the briefcase over my head as I saw a camera circle around me. The opportunity of a lifetime was in my possession as a year's worth of work had got me more then I could ever dream of on a night that promised to be all for the worst. But, when you got faith, determination, and somebody watching over you from above, it seems impossible for you to not become victorious.

**A/N:** There you have it folks. The first part of Derek Russo's journey comes to an end as he is the new "Mr. Money in the Bank". From what started out as being an outcast rookie learning by watching, to being victorious in an explosive Wrestlemania match, Russo now has a title match in his near future. I am going to take these next couple months to sort of think out some storylines, events, characters, and new sagas for part two of the Derek Russo story. So I just wanted to thank each and every one of you who took the time to read my story. Whether it was giving me advice, reviewing a chapter, or simply just reading each chapter, I couldn't have asked for better support. I hope that when the next part comes out you will continue to read or spread the word. Have a safe and Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year. I will talk to you guys later until then Keep you posted.


End file.
